Pointless
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: I'm Leaf Green. This is the story where there will be the most craziest twist, and things will happen. No, seriously, shit will go down. There's my best friend Gary Oak, he's crazy, and in "love" with May Maple. And well, May Maple, I'm friends with her, but not that close, but she is in love with someone, her boyfriend Drew Hayden. The point is, I don't believe in love, at all.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I wish I did though, seriously, how awesome would it be to live in a world with Pokémon? AMAZING! :)**

* * *

><p>I don't get why everyone is after love. It's almost <strong>pointless <strong>to go after love. You get hurt, you get all weird and stuff. I have yet to see anything good happen from it. Maybe as much as I say I don't believe it. Somewhere _deep _**deep **deep inside, I would like to believe it just as much.

I closed my locker and rolled my eyes as Gary went on and on about his major crush on May since the 6th grade. I was worried about him sometimes.

"Hellooooooo…" Gary waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you even listening to me Leafy?" Gary asked in an annoyed tone.

I blinked a couple of more times before I spoke. "Of course." I snapped back, nodding, very slowly. "You and May get… married in –Unova."

"Yeah…NO!" He yelled at me.

I let out a laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I scratched my hair, nervously smiling at him.

"UGH, who cares anymore?!" He sighed. "May and I will never be." He looked down sadly. Damn, I hated his negative side. What happened to the smug, confident Gary I used to know, oh wait, _love _happened.

"Oh shut up! You two will get married one day." I laughed and pushed him, playfully trying to cheer him up.

"You really think so?" He said, looking at me with those rich hazel-green eyes, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Nope." I spat. "Love is shit!" I rolled my eyes.

Gary shook his head, knowingly. "Leafy, Leafy, Leafy, how are you going to be a writer if you can't even believe in one thing that inspires the whole word, including Literature?" He ended his sentence with his ever so famous 'look at me I'm right grin'.

I hated it, but he was right. "It's not that I don't believe in it, it's just… it has never stuck around me for me, It's stupid." I spoke, as I shrugged my shoulders.

Gary chuckled. "I'm here, aren't I Leafy?" He spoke while putting his arm around my shoulder. "I have to love ya, remember that." He smirked his oh, so famous smirk at me.

I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah" I replied lazily, while rolling my eyes, as we headed over to our class.

* * *

><p>"May, I'm late for class." Drew tried telling her. "June, Come on, can't we talk about this after school?" He sighs in aggravation. What happened to them? They were so crazy for each other, or at least infatuated with sexual tension. Did making their relationship official ruin them?<p>

May glared at him, "Don't call me that grass-head! And no, you have been trying to avoid me for the past few days, I want to know what's up?" She stated in a firm not budging tone, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Drew started at her, and gave her one of his 'famous smirks' "I like you a lot Maple… okay?" He pulls her into a hug. He knew how much May cared about him.

She let out a giggle, and hugged him back tightly, "Back at you Hayden." She smiled gently.

He pulled away. "We're late for class, so, I'll see you at lunch." He gave her a quick chaste kiss and ran down the hallway.

May sighed, she wondered what was up with them lately, they just recently became exclusive and ever since then all she feels is him holding back from her. She clutched her bag tightly and walked off to her class.

* * *

><p>"Ello." I said, as I raised my eyebrows and sat down at the lunch table.<p>

"Hey girl." Dawn smiled, already sitting. "Leaf, I need help." She said in a low whisper. She sounded nervous.

"What?" I mimicked her tone to be like hers.

"I slept with Paul…" Dawn's eye glued to my face to see my expression.

I tried to keep my mouth from dropping down, but my eyes were wide anyway. "Oh shit, does your mom know?" I ask her curiously.

Dawn squinted her eyes, and narrowed them at me, "Uh… do you think I would be alive right now if she knew? Leaf, I'm only 16!" she screamed while whispering. How does she do that? I wondered. Wait, no, not the time to get distracted.

"Exactly!" I snapped my fingers at her, while rolling my eyes.

Dawn was about to respond, but got interrupted. By the look on her face, I could tell she was going to whisper-yell, at me again.

"Oh, I see an eye roll, what did Dawn do to upset Leafy?" Gary chuckled as he sat down next to me.

Dawn instantly cheered up forgetting her problem and giggled while looking over at me. "You do roll your eyes a lot Leaf!" She stated, while shrugging her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes at them, and then realized, shit they were right. Well, rolling my eyes is kind of my signature move, you know every girl has one. Well, at least I do.

* * *

><p><em>On the whole other side of the Cafeteria. <em>

Drew ignored all the cool kids calling him out. "Hey June." He grinned cheekily, stopping in front of her.

May rolled her eyes, playfully, while looking up she saw her boyfriend. "Hi, Grass-head!" she responded, by giggling.

Drew smirked, and winked at her then looked around at the people sitting at the table. There were five people, and all of them were girls. "I just came over to say hi." His smirk, then turning into a wicked grin, while looking down at May.

"Hi." May nodded, while giggling, and smiling up at him.

Drew looked around the table once again, and smirked. "Well, see ya later ladies, Maple."

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, "Wait for me after school?" She asked nervously.

"Always." He said, while he went back to his _popular _table.

One of May's friends giggled, "How cool is he?" She squealed out.

May blushed. "I know, I just can't believe he is even _mine._" She stated softly, while biting her lips nervously.

* * *

><p>I got all of my books and notebooks for my homework. I was holding pretty huge and heavy books. God, what the hell, does this school want to kill us, or something? "There." I sighed, and smiled satisfied. Finally stuffing a few more papers in my bag and then getting up with the rest of my books in my hands. I closed my bottom-locker. Then, I heard a shout.<p>

"LEAFY!" Gary yelled out.

I dropped all of the books that I was holding, startled. I also heard laughter. I looked over to where the sound came from, and it was a green-haired guy. Then, I turned to see the one who's fault, that I dropped everything, Oak himself. "Gary!" I glared, and whined annoyingly at him.

"Sorry, Leafy." Gary, grinned sheepishly while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I'll help you." The green-haired guy said, walking in front of me, and then kneeling down, picking up my books.

"Thank you." I smiled softly at him, grabbing my books from him as well. "I'm Leaf, and you are?" I asked curiously.

The green-haired guy looked surprised when I asked what his name was.

I felt Gary elbow me. "That's Drew Hayden." He whispered to me.

Oh, well how the hell was I supposed to know that? I don't keep tabs on everyone at this damn school, I could barely keep tabs on my friends. I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, Drew, nice to meet you. You and probably the rest of our grade know me as the 'awkward girl'" I stated truthfully.

Drew looks at me curiously, "You're that Halloween costume winner?" He asked confused, while rasing his eyebrows. "Well, nice to meet you." He stated.

Halloween costume winner? I rolled my eyes, confused to what he was talking about…OH, wait I remember now, it was the party Dawn, and Gary dragged me too and everyone was dressed up, but me. But I won the costume contest, when I wasn't even wearing a costume at all. Nice kids we have at this school, don't you agree?

I nodded my head at him, then, we heard another shout. Gary and I turned around. "It's May." I said, turning back to Drew. When something dawned on me, "Oh right, you're her boyfriend. I remember you now." I said, while smiling sheepishly.

Drew chuckled, and responded with a light, "Yeah." Wow, His green eyes, and green hair are so… how should I put this? HOT HOT HOT.

"Smell ya later," Gary said, as he pulled me away, when May came over.

"Later." Drew waved to us, I tried to wave back, but Gary was clearly holding my arms down, while dragging me away. Sheesh, you'd think he actually want to at least try to talk to his '_so called crush'._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hello, lovely people! So, I'm writing a new story. Since Books and Coffee, is almost over. I decided to try one of my new ideas :) I really hope you like it. sorry if the first chapter is kind of boring! It will get better, I promise! any who, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed! Sorry, if there is any grammar issues, still working on that! xD OH and the couples of this story are Oldrivalshipping OF COURSE ;) Contestshipping, and Ikarishipping as well :) <strong>


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I wish I did though!**

* * *

><p>I ignored all of the jerks, and went on to my locker with my backpack. As I reached my locker, I bent down to open it. Damn it, stupid bottom lockers. As I took my stuff out and put some books in it. The silence was really weird. It's like something, or <em>someone <em>is missing. But who could it be? Oh, wait that's right it's my best friend Gary. He is usually always by my locker, complaining about something new. Hm, where was he?

"I guess I'm alone today." I said, talking to myself, since Gary wasn't here. _Oh, god I'm talking to myself, grrr, I blame you Gary Oak. Your presence rubbed off on me_ I thought angrily. I stood up grabbing my stuff for my first class.

I felt ticklish as someone's hands wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Aw, Leafy. Did ya miss me?" A familiar voice whispered in my ear, I kicked my locker shut, and I could feel his smirk radiating from behind me.

I giggled, "Nope, what's there to miss?" I said, turning around with his arms still around me. I saw Gary's smirk fall.

One of Gary's arm leaves my waist and goes right where his heart is, "I'm hurt Leafy." He stated with a pout on his face.

I started laughing even harder, at him. Oh, Gary. What in the world am I going to do with you?

His pout turned back into a smile, when he heard me laugh harder, but then his face got serious for a second. I was about to ask what was wrong but he beat me too it.

"You'll never be alone, Leaf." he said softly, pulling me into a warm embrace.

I let out a soft smile, and gladly hugged Gary back, but still laughing at him. It was sweet how he did this every morning.

* * *

><p>Drew waited for May in the busy hallways, with his hands in his pocket, eagerly looking around.<p>

May smiled happily at the site of him, "Waiting for someone?" Her innocent voice rang in his ears.

Drew turned to face her, "Hey…" He smiled softly. "Listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday."

May giggled. "No, Drew, it's alright." She stared at him. "Seriously, it's okay. You already apologized yesterday way too many times." she said, trying to convince him it was okay.

Drew's smile turned into a smirk, "Did I tell you that you look incredibly beautiful today?" He stated, while pulling out a red rose, and handing it too her while staring in her eyes.

May's porcelain skin turned bright red with her blush, "T-thank you." She stuttered softly, not used to him complimenting her at all. She accepts the rose happily, and looks up at him.

"No, thank you for forgiving me." He said softly, with a smile on his face. He leaned in slowly towards her and placed his lips against hers.

May wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled away. "Drew, I have to tell you something." She whispered, nervously.

Drew smiled down at her, "Yeah?" He pulled her closer, if possible. And making her heart beat faster.

"I love you." She said softly, with a small smile on her face, looking at Drew, nervous and hopeful.

Drew's eyes widen, but quickly return to normal without May noticing. His smile fell, a bit. He liked May, He liked her a lot actually. He knew she had strong feelings for him for a while, but they just started dating, was it too soon? How did he feel? He wanted her to be happy, but did he love her? Well, he's only 16. What 16 year old kid, really knows what love is?

"I-I lo-ove you too." He stuttered, with a small shy smile on his face. He didn't know if he meant it or not. He just wanted to make her happy. But really Drew, do you think by making her happy, is saying something you aren't sure you even mean?

May's smiled widened and she pulled him closer, placing her lips against his. Kissing him with all the love she felt for the green-haired boy.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at our lunch table, extremely annoyed. I had no idea why, but I just was. Dawn and Gary weren't really helping. At all.<p>

"So?" Dawn said, looking at me. "What should I do?" She asked nervously. Wait, what was she talking about, I started to ponder my brain for thoughts of a recent conversation, Oh wait now I remember her situation about Paul. Sheesh, I really should start actually listening when people talk.

"Well, you slept with him and now you don't want to answer his calls or text messages, and talk to him in person." I sighed in annoyance, while rolling my eyes.

Gary ate his food and started yapping after he was done. "Who is _he?_" he air quoted the last word.

"Paul Shinji." I answered. "Our best friend De-de here slept with him, and lost the big V to him and now she doesn't even want to talk to him." She stated, while rolling my eyes again.

Dawn glared at me, and I through her an annoyed look, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wai-wai-wait! Where was I when this was happening? Was this at last week's party?" He asked surprisingly confused, his face had his normal stupidity all over it. _Really Gary? I thought you were supposed to be a genius._ I thought as I sighed at him.

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, _hey wait a minute that's my signature move. You can't have it._ I thought, getting distracted once again.

"YES! I slept with him, now can we please move past that fact" She snapped angrily at Gary and I. "Tell me what I should do!" She whined while asking me again.

I rolled my eyes at her again, "I can't help you with that and you know the exact reason why." I spat to her. "I don't believe in relationships and everyone has different situations in which different actions are needed to be taken." I stated firmly to her.

Gary stared at me as he raised his eyebrows, and awkwardly glanced at Dawn.

Obviously, Dawn gave me a confused look and glanced back at Gary, who was using crazy hand signals to end the conversation, "What?" Dawn mouthed to him.

I looked over at Gary and saw him making weird signals, and hit him in the arm, as he glared and pouted at me.

Dawn still being entirely confused about this whole situation, asked out loud this time, "What?" she said in an exasperated tone.

Gary shrugged and looked at me, giving me a '_say what look'._

I groaned, "Why don't you just ignore what I just said and discuss your non-existing love lives…?" I stated, sarcastically while rolling my eyes at the both of them. Maybe I need to learn to stop rolling my eyes, before they fall out of their sockets.

"So, does that mean I can talk about May now…? He asked while looking at Dawn and me. I groaned, internally. Seriously, I'm so over this conversation. I feel like I have been hearing it for years.

Dawn through me a skeptical look about Gary, I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to bother anymore. "Dude, it's not like you ever asked before…" She stated dryly, rolling her eyes. My mind began to drift between her and Paul, from what she has told me, they were polar opposites, always arguing, no wonder they slept together. In terms with Science, opposites attract. It's clearly obvious she likes him a lot, especially she's even getting this 'so called attitude' from him, now I wonder what trait of Dawn's is rubbing off on Paul? I thought curiously, I'll definitely have to meet him to see for myself.

Dazed out of my thoughts, "I wish she would just break up with Drew…" Gary retorted, sighing, and wishing like he **always **freaking did **every single lunch**. Yeah, I'm talking about every day, he does this **every single day at lunch**.

Dawn scoffed, yep by that attitude, you can really tell she has been hanging around Paul way too much, Seriously, need to meet the lucky bastard. "The reason you will never get her, is because you are too busy sitting here wishing, instead of actually doing it right now. If you think you are right for her, then go fight for her." Dawn said in a demanding tone.

Gary stared at Dawn in disbelief, He could probably tell that Paul rubbed off on her too, I wonder if Gary, and Paul know each other? My thoughts were interrupted again, when Gary spoke, "That's crazy… and possibly do-able." I could then feel his eyes on me now, it was as if he was trying to tell me something.

I looked at both of them, giving them annoyed looks, "Are you guys insane, or something?!" I exclaimed. "Instead of sitting here trying to convince me love exists, why don't you convince yourself that she will never be yours!" I snapped harshly at Gary. I then stood up after saying that and left the noisy cafeteria.

Gary was left speechless, as Leaf said all those words and left. He was upset that she said that, but her words left ringing in his ears.

Dawn looked over at Gary, and placed her hand on top of his, "Don't worry about her, maybe she's just on her period." She joked lightly, and shrugged, hoping to make the moment lighter.

But Gary kept his eyes where Leaf was once sitting.

* * *

><p>I ran to my locker and the first thing I saw opening it was obviously a picture of Gary and me.<p>

I smiled at the picture, instantly feeling bad for being so harsh to him earlier. As I let my grip on it loosen up, the air condition blew it out of my hand. "Crap!" I said, going to go pick it up, once again it got blown away. "Oh come on!" I whined, now chasing it. Finally, as I was about to pick it up someone else's hand picked it up for me. I slowly looked up and awkwardly smiled. "It's you…"

"Why do I keep meeting you like this?" Drew smirked, holding the picture.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know maybe, its fate's way of toying with us, or something." I giggled at what I said.

Drew took a look at the picture. "You and your boyfriend seem to be very close." He smiled gently at me.

My eyes widen, and I grabbed the picture from his hand and began to laugh in disbelief, "What!? No way! He's my best friend. Besides a person who doesn't believe in love, can't be in love." I exclaimed.

"Oh, he doesn't believe in love?" Drew asked and I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "He is loves' number one fan. I'm the one who doesn't" I told Drew, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised.

"Why not? Do you not love your best friends? Or your family?" He asked, with a smirk on his face not believing a word I said.

A grin formed upon my lips, looking at Drew. "I meant true love, the whole fairytale romance thing, boyfriend and girlfriend, soul mates, and all. I never seen it, my best friends are my family and everything. I slightly started to get a little red, talking about Dawn, and Gary like that. I looked down at my feet, and then back at Drew.

Drew still giving me a curious look, but chuckled while putting his hands in his pockets. "Very well." He responded, while shrugging.

I raised one of my eyebrows. Was he agreeing to what I was saying? Or was he thinking I was some sort of weirdo?

Drew obviously noticed my puzzled face and sad one word. That **one **word, changing my life. "_Pointless._" He said to me.

"What?" I asked, getting more and more confused.

"What you're trying to do, to not get hurt." He explained. "To not fall in love, Leaf, it's all _pointless. _You can't control who you **fall in love **with. Neither can you **make **someone fall in love with you." He whispered to me, his head lowering because I was fewer inches shorter than he was. "Remember this." He added on.

I quietly listened to Drew, astonished by his words.

He gave me a small smirk. "Laters." He said and left. I was speechless, I never had someone bluntly tell me my problem. Usually I was the one doing that.

I shook my head, ignoring everything he said, and walked back to my locker slowly. There, I saw Gary, waiting.

"Hi." I said, bending down opening up my locker, not making any eye-contact with him.

Gary was quiet still, I think he was probably waiting for me to say or do something but I didn't. Why am I such a bitch? "Leafy, I'm sorry." Gary stated softly.

After I put back the picture and closed my locker, and stood back up to reach Gary's height, he was a lot taller then Drew was. I glanced at him "Why?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

Gary gave me an wary look, Gary knew me too well. But sometimes, just sometimes I felt like lately I was too uptight, that he thought he didn't know me anymore.

"Why? I mean why are you sorry now? I mean you could listen to Dawn's advice and give love a try." I shrugged. "I mean you could…but are you seriously afraid that I will be right?" I asked him sadly. "You are afraid that I will be right and… you're afraid to be bitter like me? And realize that love doesn't exist." I stated bluntly.

"Leaf!" Gary growled at me for the first time, in a loud tone. "Shut up! I don't care how many times I have to tell you that love does exist. There is a guy out there, who is willing to except you for who you are." He snapped at me.

I totally ignored everything he said, "You didn't answer my question." I frowned at him.

Gary rolled his eyes at me, I think I rubbed off on him and Dawn. "Yes." He said firmly. "I am afraid, but not for the reasons you think. Love is about being fearless. Being afraid and still doing what your heart wants, that is love." He looked at me straight in the eyes. _If I didn't know any better, I would think he was trying to tell me he was in love with me. HAH what a sick joke I can't believe I even thought of that._

I sighed softly, "I'm sorry Gary, I'm sorry. I'm going to let you do your thing." I nodded. "I'll always be here for you." I smiled softly at him.

Gary smiled at me and took my hand, "Leafy, I'm asking you for a favor." He said gently. "Help May fall in love with me." He pleaded with me. Whoa, wait, what? He is 'The Gary Oak' and now he needs my help to make someone fall in love with him? Doesn't he not know how great he is? Any girl would be so lucky to fall in love with a guy like him.

My eyes went a little wide because of the shock, my mouth dropped a bit and so did everything in my whole system inside of me. "Gary…" was all I managed to say.

He closed his eyes and opened them back up. "Please Leaf…?" He begged while staring at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. _Whoa, wait beautiful?! Since when were his eyes beautiful? Oh, it must be the light yeah that's it. _I thought hazily.

I looked into those beautiful eyes, no sign of joking this boy was serious, dead serious. If he did do this…then… all of sudden Drew's words suddenly came to mind…

"_What you're trying to do, to not get hurt." He explained. "To not fall in love, Leaf, it's all pointless. You can't control who you __**fall in love **__with. Neither can you __**make **__someone fall in love with you." He whispered to me, his head lowering because I was fewer inches shorter than he was. "Remember this." He added._

Then Gary snapped me out of my thoughts, "Well?" He asked. "Will you or will you not?" he nervously said.

"She has a boyfriend." I bit my lower lip, hoping that my words would persuade him not to do it.

Gary sighed in annoyance, "Well, that's why I need your help." He said grumpily.

I now had a puzzled face. "Wait, what? With what?" I finally asked.

He gulped. "M-make Drew f-far away from May." He stuttered, slowly, hoping that I wouldn't get mad at him.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You're crazy." I spoke while giggling. "You know that?" I also claimed.

He chuckled, now relaxing, "I know, but nothing will hurt more then not trying at all right?" He smiled wearily at me.

I sighed. "I don't know, Gary… I don't think—"

Gary interrupted me quickly, "If you were really my best friend, you would do it." He pouted at me, knowing all my weaknesses.

Leaf sighed, "I could jump off a bridge for you." I tried to make him reconsider the offer.

"If you were really my best friend, you would do it." He said again, all he wanted was an answer. A clear answer.

UGH! He is so annoying, he will never let this go. I remembered Drew's words, if I did do this, there was 99% chance, Gary was going to get hurt, but in order for him to learn, I had to do this. I sighed in annoyance. "I'll help you…" I finally said.

He cracked opened a huge grin, "Really?" He asked in disbelief, but showing clear happiness.

"Yes, I'll help you. If you get hurt, I swear to god, you have to stop this shit." I rolled my eyes at him

He jumped up and down like a little boy, and nodded his head. "I promise!" He yelled excitedly, as he pulled me in a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." May ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you…" She kissed him gently, cupping his face.<p>

Drew pulled away, but barely, breathing heavy. "Hey, June how was your day?" He kissed her cheek affectionately.

She rolled her eyes, "It was alright." She shrugged. "How was yours grass-head?" She smirked playfully at him.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Well, today, I found a girl who doesn't believe in love." he states in a curious tone.

"Oh Leaf Green, right?" May asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah." He nodded his head and looked down at her, "You know her…?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, I have three classes with her. She's also in English with us. I've known her since Middle School." She explained.

"Oh, wait, she has English with us…?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

May giggled, at her boyfriend's stupidity. She nodded her head. "Her best friend, Gary is my neighbor. I tutor him on Saturdays." She stated.

Drew smirked and looked down at his girlfriend, and raised his eyebrows. "My girlfriend is hanging out with guys I don't know about…" he faked a gasp.

She giggled again, "He's the only guy I hang with… only because, I've known him since, like Pre-K and our parents are good friends." She stuck her tongue out at him. She let out a smirk, "He is kinda… cute too" she stated clearly messing with him.

His eyes widen, and he wraps his arms around her possessively, "Even cuter than me?" He joked, while smirking, and inched their faces closer together. Drew Hayden, never gets jealous. But at that moment, he felt the need to not let something that belongs to him be taken away from him.

May blushed at the intensity of his eyes, and she giggled, "Maybe" she replied, jokingly.

Drew let out a growl, and pulled May even closer to him, kissing her so she could stop talking, because he doesn't like the feeling of her talking about another guy, other than him. Does he love her? Does he believe in love? Of course, he believes it exists. But the question is, is he in love with May? All, of these questions run through his mind, will he ever find out answers?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So I am really excited about this story, and I wanted to post another chapter today! But I hope you like this story, and check out my other stories too please and thank you :) Sorry if there are any mistakes, I reread this like 5 times, but sometimes I always miss something related to grammar, or spelling. But reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed! I also want to point out that this whole story is in LEAFS POINT OF VIEW, if leaf isn't in the scene then it turns into THIRD PERSON, because lets be real I don't like other peoples point of view xD anyway thanks for reading! I hope you all have a good week :D <strong>


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, If I did I would be the POKEMON MASTER *Ash's Ketchum's voice* no, but seriously I would.**

* * *

><p>A couple of days had past, I quietly laid on my bed, thinking. Yes, I was laying on my bed on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. I really had nothing better to do. I mean, Gary was getting tutored by May at her house. Hah, what a joke. Gary doesn't need tutoring, He could have taken AP classes, but didn't so he didn't have to do much work, he's a genius, but a lazy one at that. He just wants any reason to be next to May, and he wasn't going to leave her house early, even if I asked him too. I had to go to his house to watch a movie later, and hear all about his little tutoring session, yay for me.<p>

Gary was pretty happy with May being his neighbor. I lived across the street, almost a dozen blocks down. God, what was wrong with me? I swear, every time I try to think of something new, my thoughts always come back to Gary and May. I tossed and turned on my bed while my iPod was on shuffle. I was so bored, and I couldn't stop thinking about Gary and May. They have known each other almost as long as I've known Gary and Dawn. Their parents were good friends, but what I don't get is… does Gary _really really like _May? I mean that is a crazy shit amount to like somebody. Well, in his case he says its **love**, but you know me, I don't see it at all.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone started ringing. I groaned in annoyance and took off my headphones. I looked at the caller ID on my phone, and I picked it up. "Yeah, Dawn?" I said, as I put my cell to my ear.

"Leaf, I know you are laying in your bed right now! So get your lazy ass up, and come to the mall ASAP!" Dawn said with her most cheery tone. I swear Dawn is the only person I know who could be so bright, and optimistic, when shit went horribly wrong. I honestly have no idea how she does it. I admire that quality about her so much, it's like she's naïve to the world.

"Dude, no, I remember the last time I went to the mall and, you set me up on a blind date." I rolled my eyes, playing with my iPod while I talked.

Dawn giggled nervously on the other side, "I'm sorry, I thought I could change your opinion on love." She stated sadly.

I rolled my eyes at her again, even though she couldn't see me, "That's not going to change anytime soon, but if it's not a blind date then why do you need me at the mall?" I asked, while trying to change the topic. I hate always trying to explain myself. I don't believe in love, so what. Everyone needs to just get over it already.

"Well, Paul and I have figured things out… and we're dating now, so I just wanted you to meet him." She said softly. "Come on, we're already here. We also can see a movie!" She said, while trying to convince me.

I huffed out a sigh, "Fine." I mumbled. "But I'm going to be wearing my depressing clothes." I stated firmly.

"So pretty much you are dressed up in your normal clothes." She giggled, "Alright, well hurry up." Dawn said, while hanging up the phone.

I sighed again grabbing the pillow I was laying on and hit myself in the face repeatedly, I then jumped off my bed and stood in front of the mirror to look at myself, I was in my ripped jeans, and a comfortable t-shirt. A lot of girls my age, like Dawn, always dressed up nicely, or put on a lot of makeup, but no not me. I was comfortable, with the way I looked. Sure, I liked to dress up sometimes, but changing my whole appearance? Yeah, that's not me. I decided, not to change out of the outfit I was wearing but just grabbed a jean-jacket to put on. I got my cell phone, and my purse and headed out.

* * *

><p>"No. the whole sentence is wrong. Just replace that word with this one." May said, writing on a paper, showing it to Gary.<p>

_No it's not, you are supposed to word it in a formal way._ Gary thought, but chuckled, and changed it anyway copying what she said, deciding to fix it later. Gary checked his watch, it's still early, and he didn't want their session to be done early. He quickly thought of something else for her to wrongly correct, "Hey, do you think you could help me out with my Math too?" He asked, waiting for her to look up from the text book.

May giggled, while rolling her eyes. "Of course, you are my student." She glanced up from her text book to him, "So what do you need help with in math?" She asked gently.

"Uh…" Gary tried to think of a chapter, that was hard for him to understand, but everything was so easy to him, it's not that he wanted to be a genius, his grandfather just taught him a lot of things at young age, because he was always at his house. He flipped through the pages and picked a random chapter. "This chapter, there is a bunch of stuff on this page." He pointed out lamely, hoping she doesn't notice.

"Okay, we will get too that, but I need a break from homework for a bit." She stated tiredly, "Do you want anything to drink?" She asked while getting up from her chair, they were in her dining room.

"Water is good." He chuckled, "Thanks, MAYBELLE." He joked with a smirk on his face.

May got back to the dining room with two glasses of water, "Don't you dare call me that." She stated, giving him a fake death glare. "It's so annoying." She rolled her eyes, while putting the glasses on the table.

"What do you mean? It's your name, your _real _name." He said, while chuckling and then taking a sip of water from the glass she brought out.

May shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know okay, it has always bothered me since I was little. I can't wait till I change my name… to be _May Hayden_." She said, as she sighed in a dreamy voice, looking off to space.

Gary choked on his water as he heard her say, _May Hayden. _He coughed and put his glass of water down.

* * *

><p>Paul looked around the mall, and sighed. Dawn forced him to be here, but he has to point out he does love her, and anything to make her happy, made him happy. "Where's your friend?" He grunted out, looking at his girlfriend.<p>

Dawn shrugged. "Leaf said she was coming, I mean she walks most of the time to places, it's like she is a hippy except, she doesn't believe in love, it's sort of depressing sometimes…" Dawn rambled on while biting her lip, she doesn't know why, but being around Paul, now that they are dating makes her feel nervous. When they were friends, it was easier, to hide her feelings while picking a fight with him.

"Hn." Paul grunted out, letting her know he was listening to her.

Dawn looked around the food court, "Where is your friend? I thought you invited one of your friends." She asked him curiously.

"Cousin." Paul grunted in annoyance, while glancing around the food court. "He's here already, but I don't know where he is, probably shopping like the pretty boy he is. He is a wise ass, and likes to annoy me." he responded narrowing his eyes at the thought of his cousin.

Dawn giggled at his expression, she stared at him for a bit, but then looked away with a blush on her cheeks. There was some awkwardness for her at least… she felt so shy with him. And wasn't used to the idea of them dating. Let's just say she never dated a guy before, Paul was basically her first everything. She didn't want to tell him that, because she felt embarrassed, and weak, and didn't want Paul to see her that way. Paul Shinji doesn't deal with weak and pathetic people, and honestly that's how she feels right now. She didn't know what to do.

Paul glanced at his girlfriend, sensing something was off. "Troublesome," He called, trying to get her attention but she didn't answer. "Dawn? Are you ok?" He asked softly, while moving closer to her.

"Um, yeah I'm great." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks turn even redder. She stood up from the table, walking away, needing to get away and shake her nerves off.

Paul frowned, and got up from his seat and followed her, and pulled her arm to turn her around to face him "Troublesome! What's wro—"He started to say, but then stopped when he realized her cheeks were really red.

She stared at him, then looked down to her feet, feeling incredibly nervous, "I'm okay." She stated softly, still not looking at him.

Paul smirked down at her, finally realizing that she was nervous. He picked her chin up to look into her eyes, "You're blushing troublesome." He grunted softly, looking into her eyes.

Dawn pouted, and hit his hand away from her face, "Shut up! No I'm not!" She said in defense, with a whiny tone. But she knew it was no use hiding from him since he already saw, "Is it that noticeable?" She whispered nervously more to herself, but Paul happen to hear it as well.

Paul stared at her in wonder, he wondered how in the hell did a guy like him get a girl like her, it just didn't make sense. But who was he to complain? _This girl, _was **blushing **just by being around him. He's glad he knows how to keep in his emotions, because he is probably more nervous then she is. He's happy to have this effect on her, because _everything_ about her effects him.

"It's cute…" He grunted out quietly, that only Dawn was able to hear, he didn't need anyone hearing him, as long as she heard him that was enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him, kissing her forehead, and then leaned in and gave her a soft chaste kiss on the lips. He then pulled away, looking into her eyes, with a small grin on his face. This girl is going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>I finally reached the mall, after that long walk. I started to make my way into the food court, because Dawn texted me saying that they were there.<p>

"Sup…?" I heard Drew say from behind me, I knew it was him because I saw him like a second ago, but I chose to ignore him. I sighed, I didn't want to come off as a complete bitch so I answered.

"Oh nothing much, meeting boyfriend, but bored." I said cutting my words of quickly.

"Wait, what?!" He looked surprised, and paused. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked quickly trying to catch up with me.

"Um yeah, whatever." I spat quickly, not even listening to the question he asked. There I go again, not listening to people. That is really going to bite me in the ass one day, I just know it. I then ran off to where I thought Dawn and her boyfriend would be.

I saw them at the food court, and ran towards them. "Hi." I smiled at the both of them, glancing at Dawn then at Paul, wow Dawn good, for you he is hot, but he kind of gives off this mean 'don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-kick-your-ass' vibe to him. Leave it to Dawn to date a bad boy.

"There you are finally. Now we can go watch the movie, wait… where is your cousin?" She looked over at Paul, while asking him.

"Hn." Paul grunted in annoyance, looked around the food court and spotted his cousin, "Drew, get your ass over here." He demanded out loud. Sheesh, this guy really was the complete opposite of Dawn. Whoa, whoa, wait a second... cousin? Drew? Drew is his cousin? Wow, don't we live in a small world.

Drew rolled his eyes, coming over anyway, "Hey man," He glanced at Paul, then me. "Wait, she's your girlfriend? You're dating… him?" He asked in confusion, and in disbelief while looking at me.

"Ew, no!" I said quickly, glancing at Paul, while he raised his eyebrow. "I mean… not that you… aren't hot… you're hot… just not my type….yeah…." I stuttered awkwardly.

Paul rolled his eyes, and smirked in amusement, while Dawn started cracking up laughing. "Um, I'm the assumed girlfriend." She said, still giggling, while smiling at Drew.

Drew was about to say something, but I cut him off, "Can we just watch the movie…?" I complained, crossing my arms, while rolling my eyes and glared at Drew.

Paul still smirking in amusement, glanced at Dawn, "I like her already." He stated with a scoff.

Dawn rolled her eyes but got up from her seat and we all headed towards the movie.

After the movie was finished, I told Dawn that I was going over to Gary's for dinner and a movie, but guess who was walking with me? Drew.

I just couldn't be nice to him today, I just didn't feel like it. Maybe I was afraid of letting someone else in? Nah, that's not it. Man, I hate being a teenage girl, all we do is just feel unnecessary bullshit.

Drew was glancing at me questioningly, "What's up with you today?" He asked me as we walked along side each other.

"Nothing." I grumbled, but I myself, wasn't satisfied with my own answer. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. He also stopped when he realized I stopped. "I hate that you have answers to my stubbornness." I stated bluntly.

Drew laughed, "I don't have the answers… I just respond to your stubbornness." He stated, while looking at me, and shrugged his shoulders while standing in front of me.

I looked up from the ground, and giggled, "You're a wise ass." I repeated Paul's nickname for him, while rolling my eyes.

He chuckled, while rolling his eyes, "Guessing, you got that from Paul?" He stated dryly.

I giggled again, nodding my head.

He smirked at me, and we started walking again, "So where is your house?" He asked trying to kill the awkward silence.

"Oh, I live across the street from Gary's house, like 12 houses down." I responded to his question, "You?" I asked him.

"Across the street from May's place." He answered awkwardly, wow why is this so awkward? I never felt more awkward in my entire life, and I'm known as '_The Awkward Girl' _

We finally reached May's doorstep. "So… Spending the evening with May…?" I ask lamely, while raising my eyebrows at him.

He grinned at the mention of May's name, He must really like her. "Yeah." He answered. "Do you like Gary?" He asked me as if it were totally normal.

I made a face at him, "No, gross. I've known him for way to long, and it's absolutely repulsive." I said, thinking about Gary. I mean, don't get me wrong. Gary isn't repulsive, not at all, completely far from that actually which is surprising for me to admit, just the thought of us ever being together, just sounded so _weird, and impossible, and so unlikely,_ that the idea of us losing are friendship scared me.

Drew chuckled knowingly, "What is so repulsive about that?" He asked, while glancing at me.

"Well, I've seen him naked, about several times, I know all of his thoughts, and secrets, and weaknesses." I shrugged.

"Yeah? So? It seems like you guys already are in a relationship." He stated bluntly, and it really frustrated me. A lot.

I took a deep breath and glared at him in frustration. "He doesn't like me like that!" I shouted and then looked down at my feet.

Drew was surprised, by my shout, and looked at me, I stared right back at him, I see his lips trying to move, but he doesn't say anything. I tried to walk away but just then the door flew open, and Gary walked out.

"Hey, Leafy, where ya off too?" He said, grabbing my arm before I tried to leave, He took a good look at me. "Is something wrong…?" He frowned, seeing me upset.

"Gary, I just want to home." I quietly answered. "Please" I then added, while I took his hand off my arm. I began walking away.

"Leaf Green, if I'm your best friend, you will let me take you home." He growled out, following me.

I sighed in aggravation, and stopped so he could catch up with me.

Drew watched them walk away and something inside didn't feel right to him. He wanted to say something to Leaf, but he didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Drew?" May said, walking to the opened front door. "What are you doing outside? Come inside Grass head!" She said while giggling

"Um yeah, sorry." He said and walked in, slowly, his mind was still on Leaf.

* * *

><p>Gary took my hand and grabbed it tight. "Well, I don't know what's wrong, but if you don't wanna tell me then it's okay." He said supportively, while squeezing my hand.<p>

I just quietly walked home as Gary kept talking. I focused on him holding my hand. I didn't want to tell him what happened before, because… it was the first time that I ever felt… bothered. I mean like it **really **bothered by Gary liking May. And I honestly don't know why. All I know is that I really like the feeling of Gary's hand in mine.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you went to meet Paul's girlfriend? Is she nice? Pretty? Does she make him less grumpy? What's her name?" She asked quickly, and excitedly all of these questions to Drew.<p>

Drew chuckled at her eagerness, "Her name is Dawn, She's nice and seems like she makes Paul happy, happy as he'll ever be. She is well pretty, but not as much as you." He smirked, pulling a rose from out of nowhere, handing it to her, while wrapping his arms around her and kissed her softly. Drew pulled away, "What did you do today…?" He asked her.

May giggled, holding the rose, and began to tell Drew about her day tutoring Gary.

**A/N- SO, here is the third chapter, I hope you guys like it! Please review, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! Thank you lovelies :) **


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Gary was playing the guitar, while she played the piano. Gary was helping May for an audition. "Is this okay?" He asked her, while she nodded.<p>

May began singing, while she was singing, Gary just sat there playing his part on the guitar, listening intently to her. _She sings like an angel, _Gary thought dreamily. How could he not like this girl? She was everything, any guy wanted in a girl. But Gary, maybe you were looking, but were you really seeing?

May stopped singing as the song ended. "Thank you for helping Gary." She smiled sweetly at him.

Gary was about to respond, when someone walked through the door interrupting him.

"Amazing." Drew said, in awe of his girlfriend's talents, she always seemed to surprise him. He entered her room, "Hey June." He smirked at her affectionately, as she walked towards him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to give her a chaste kiss.

May giggled, and blushed, "Well, I wouldn't have done it without Gary here." She stated happily.

Drew clenched May a little tighter at the mention of Gary's name coming out of May's mouth, but not tightly enough to hurt her.

Gary sighed, and took a deep breath before saying, "Hey Drew." He faked a smile, getting up and placing May's guitar down. He looked over at her who was smiling crazy at Drew's presence. "Smell ya guys later." He said, while walking out, not wanting to see their affectionate moment.

* * *

><p>I stuffed my locker, pissed. I hated getting up early in the mornings and when people don't stick to their promises. CORRECTION, when <em>Gary <em>doesn't stick to his promise. He told me the other day that he wanted to have breakfast with me, so I woke up earlier to get ready for school, and I waited half an hour for him to show up. He didn't. _Gee, I wonder who he was with, the one and only person who could make him forget everything. _I thought bitterly.

Where the hell was he?! I quickly got my books for my class, and stood up and kicked my locker shut, and started to walk to my English class. I want to give that jackass a piece of my mind.

I took my seat in English, where I usually always sit. The front row, and Gary always sat next to me. He wasn't here yet, I started to tap my pen, annoyingly and angrily as I waited for him to show his stupid face.

My eyes were on the door, and I looked down as I saw Gary and May walk in together. Obviously, I didn't expect Gary to sit with me now… he was going to sit with May. I let out a small sigh, and grabbed my stuff to move. Why do I feel this way? It's like my heart was ripped out my chest, and I really don't know why seeing Gary and May together bothers me so much.

I decided to sit at the back row now, sighing. I rested my head on my hand. I hated this. As I began to doodle on my notebook, I felt someone's presence beside me. I slowly looked up from my doodle, and looked beside me.

"Hey." Drew smirked at me. I looked away from him, not really in the mood to deal with him.

I nodded my head though, and faked a smile, so he knows that heard him. The teacher walked in and I looked at the teacher, waiting for her to start talking.

She started talking, but I was so zoned out I didn't even hear what she said. There I go again, not listening. I think she said something about partners for a project. I sighed out loud.

I raised my hand up, "Miss." I said.

"Yes, Leaf?" My English teacher responded.

"I don't have a partner for the English project." I state sadly, I bit my lip, and looked over to where Gary was, he usually is ALWAYS my partner, but I guess not today.

The teacher squinted her eyes, "Hmm… is there anyone else that doesn't have a partner for the project?" She asked.

"I don't have a partner." Drew exclaimed, while raising his hand.

"Great." My teacher smiled. "You two can be partners."

I faked a smile, DAMN seriously?! I'm already scared that I'm going to break a relationship up, and now my friendship? Drew being my partner was like the icing on the cake to this entire situation.

The lesson ended and I was glad, because I was going to explode. I was stuck with Drew, and I don't even want to imagine how happy Gary is, for May being his partner. I walked out of the classroom, while starting to head to my locker.

"Leaf," Drew called out, while catching up with me. "So… what are we going to do for the project?" He asked me while I stopped walking, and faced him.

"Um…" I said thinking. "How about I write, and you could do the presentation?" I asked wanting to get this conversation over with. "If you want, you can come over to my house." I faked a smile, as I started to walk away again without hearing his answer. You could really tell I was in no mood to deal with anybody's shit.

* * *

><p>At lunch, I was still upset. Why? Because change was happening and I hate <strong>CHANGE<strong>.

Dawn sat in front of me, listening to me vent my anger. I love her for that.

"I can't believe Gary left me hanging," I angrily growled. "Stupid Gary, Stupid Gary." I kept muttering, looking down, while angrily stabbing my food.

"Wait, what are you upset about? That Gary left you hanging, or that you're stuck with the boyfriend of the girl that is breaking your friendship?" Dawn asked me. She didn't know the exact information, because Gary and I hadn't told her yet…

"UGH! I don't know." I groaned. Wrong I do know, I just don't want to admit it out loud, because admitting it out loud would make it real. "This is terrible, just… terrible… because I feel like something even more terrible than this is going to happen." I said, frowning.

Dawn rolled her eyes, playfully. "Oh stop it. No need to worry, you need to relax." She giggled, obviously not getting my point at all.

"Ladies…" Paul grunted out, while walking over too our table.

"Oh thank god!" Dawn smiled. "Thank you for saving me!" She pulled Paul down, making him sit next to her.

Paul gave her an annoyed look, "What?" he grunted, with confused eyes, then landed on my upset face.

"Leafy is upset that Gary left her hanging, and she's stuck with your cousin for an English project." Dawn explained to him.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Good luck." He stated dryly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Gee, thanks for the help." I sarcastically responded to him, annoyed he didn't say anything else. God how the hell does Dawn deal with him only responding with one word?!

* * *

><p>A couple of days had past. I guess it was getting better… I mean my feelings… I wasn't still crazy angry, but more hurt then anything… things were still the same… I was lying on my bed, thinking about the English project. I let out a sigh. "What… should I write?" Suddenly, I got a call. I picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" I said, putting it against my ear.

"Leafy…" I recognized Gary's voice. "I need to ask-" he started to say

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ASS FACE." I yelled at him, then hung up.

Okay, maybe I was still a little angry? Oh whatever, that's what he gets for ditching me. What a jerk.

"Hey." I heard someone say, and I turned to look at my door. It was Drew, oops he probably heard my outburst, that's embarrassing.

"Hi." I blushed, while smiling sheepishly. "My aunt let you in?" I asked, still lying on my bed.

He nodded, standing awkwardly in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"OH!" I said realizing, he was here to do the project. Stupid me, letting Gary distract me. I sat up straight, "Sit." I patted my bed, and smiled at him.

Drew dropped his backpack on my bed, and looked at me. "Uh… If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders while looking down at my hands, "I don't know… If I knew I would tell you… My aunt tells me they are around the world, for work. They are scientists. But I haven't seen them in years." I stated sadly.

Drew nodded his head, and grabbed my hand and gave me a light supportive squeeze. To tell me he was here for me. I thought that was really sweet of him. "So… got anything for the project yet?" He asked changing the subject. I was very grateful for that.

I was typing some stuff down on my laptop, getting opinions from Drew, "So… maybe… I could talk about how he faces—" I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I sighed and picked it up without looking at the caller ID, "Hello?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"Leaf, it's me, Dawn." She said. "You should really check your caller ID." I could hear the smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I know… but who really has the time?" I rolled my eyes. "So what's up?" I asked, casually.

"Oh right!" She said, "I was calling to ask that… movie night is going to be held at your place, right?" she asked.

"Yes. As usual. You are in charge of picking the movie, Please for the love of god, pick a scary one." I begged playfully.

"No." Dawn said, firmly. I could swear, she rolled her eyes. "Romance. That's it. Bye." She giggled, leaving me hanging.

I shook my head, she knows how I feel about stupid romance movies, and I swear she picks them all the time to spite me. I threw my phone on the bed, and looked over at Drew who was listening to my conversation with Dawn.

"What was that about?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, my best friend Dawn, you met her, and usually Gary have a movie night. Where one of us picks a movie, and we eat some food, and just hangout and watch a movie, and we have to watch the movie, no matter what the movie is, even if we don't like it." I giggled while shrugging my shoulders. "I usually pick scary ones, but its Dawns turn and she is picking a romantic one, and I believe she's bringing your cousin, Paul." I said while biting my lip.

He looked at me. "Can I join?" He asked me with a slight grin on his face.

Still biting my lip, I hesitated. I didn't have to say yes, but I know that would be rude. "Alright, you can bring… May if you'd like." I replied.

Now this shall be interesting, Me, Gary, May, Drew, all in the same room? I wonder how this will turn out. I feel bad for Paul and Dawn though, dragging them into this. Well, at least Dawn gets her romance movie, because I'm afraid that this will all turn into the dramatic part of the movie soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello lovelies, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its kind of intense and boring. but hey, you need a little drama to go through the plot of the story :) enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed :D **


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I'm going to be the Pokémon MASTER (Ash Ketchum's voice), but sadly I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>A couple of days had past, Drew and I had finished our project, I waited for Drew outside of the classroom, and he is bringing his presentation part of the project. Where was he? I tapped my feet, impatiently.<p>

"Leaf…" He called out, walking up from behind me. "Here's the project." He stated while holding the poster board in his hand.

I smiled. "I have the USB." I nodded and we both walked into the classroom together.

* * *

><p>I held my breath, standing in front of Gary after many many days. I mean I felt like it has been a long time since I talked to him like this, when in reality it has only been a few days.<p>

"Gary." I breathed, looking in his hazel-green eyes. I bit my lip, feeling incredibly nervous for some reason.

"Leafy, come on, what's wrong?" He asked, sadly, and I could sense his tensed and worried tone.

I looked down at my feet, then back at him, "Gary, I feel like I'm losing you, I feel like you're not my best friend anymore." I said in worried tone. "And… I don't want to lose you." I added, in softly.

He gave me a soft smile, "Leaf, you'll never lose me. I won't let that happen." He stated firmly, while wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I missed this. I missed his hugs. I missed feeling safe, dare I say it I missed Gary Oak, my best friend.

* * *

><p>Drew sat across from May. It was their first official date after a while. And Drew's mind wasn't there. He was thinking something else, rather <em>someone <em>else. He sucked in his lips, thinking. His eyes wandering around, not focusing on the girl who he called his girlfriend. It's not that he didn't have feelings for her, or lost them entirely, it's just he feels indifferent somehow. It's like their relationship was based on a perfect ideal relationship, something about it was off. He doesn't know why, or what changed. He feels like this is way too serious, for their age, he doesn't want to get married yet, and tied down forever, not that he would mind forever with her, or did he?

"Drew, how was the English project you did with Leaf? May asked with a smile. "I did it with Gary and it was cool, and it felt different, not working with you or Misty, like always." She shrugged and then lifted her gaze at Drew. She frowned, she noticed something has been off lately. She felt like their relationship, and friendship was slipping through the cracks, and she just wants to hold on. Is that selfish of her? Does she only think of herself?

May noticed Drew, looking away, and not paying attention to her. "Drew, Drew?" She said, repeating his name. She let out a soft sigh. "You're not into this right now…" She mumbled softly, and got up and left the restaurant.

Drew snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over to May's now-empty seat. His eyes widened. He didn't mean to ignore her, and hurt her feelings. He got up faster than a 'rapidash' and ran out to follow her. "MAY!" He screamed.

"May" he said finally catching up to her. "May… I'm so sorry." He responded feeling guilty, he took her hand in his, and kissed it softly, "I promise… that it will never happen again…" He convinced her with a sad expression on his face.

She stared at him with a frown, she then cupped his face, "If you weren't into today, you could of just told me. I want you to talk to me, that's all I ask." She stated softly. Is it too selfish of her to ask him to admit what he is thinking? Even if she didn't like it? I mean they were best friends once. Seriously, what is happening to them?

Drew looked at her, feeling like such an asshole, "I'm sorry, I promise I will." He spoke, while grabbing the hand that was on his face, and kissed her palm softly. He then pulled her close, hugging her tight. Feeling the need, to be comforted by someone who genuinely loves him. Even though, he isn't sure if he loves her back. She deserves so much better. For once Drew, you are right. She deserves a lot better then you.

* * *

><p><em>Friday- Movie Night<em>

May stood by Drew's side, as he rang the doorbell at Leaf's house.

Drew looked over at May, grabbing her hand, and giving her a reassuring smile and pressed the doorbell again.

I open the door, revealing myself and my usually messy hairdo. "Hi guys!" I greeted happily, "Come on in." I gestured, them inside.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I smiled at them awkwardly, I don't know how to make this not be awkward, and where the hell was Gary when I needed him.

"Dawn and Paul will be over soon," I told them as they sat on the couch, "And Gary should be here any minute." I added on, while looking at May.

Drew looked up at me with a smirk on his face, and he put his arm around May, "So… what movie are we all watching?" He asked curiously.

I stayed quiet for a minute, staring at Drew. What the hell is wrong with me today? TALK TALK TALK. I chanted in my head. This was all because I was nervous in front of May, I don't really know her all that well. Damn, Drew looked hot today. Oh my god, I need to stop. What was his question again? Oh yeah, the movie. Damn my teenage hormones.

"I don't know, something romantic, Dawn picked the movie." I finally answered, while rolling my eyes at Dawn's antics.

May looked over at Drew. Oh god, I hope she didn't notice my awkward staring. She was being awfully quiet, which made me even more nervous.

"Um…" I said, looking at Drew, seeing him giving me a look. "Oh, May!" I said, swallowing my nerves. "Could you help me in the kitchen… with the snacks?" I asked, while smiling at her.

May gave me a small genuine smile, and stood up from the couch. "Of course." She stated.

"Kitchens that way…" I pointed straight behind her, May turned around and headed into the kitchen. I looked at Drew one last time.

"Thank you." He said, softly, with a relieved look in his eyes. Awe, he wanted to make May more comfortable. With that I followed May into the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I smiled at May. "How about getting the popcorn and chips into those big bowls?" I asked her, as I pointed to the bowls I left out on the counter.

May nodded her head, and opened the two huge bags of chips on the kitchen counter. While I poured the bag of popcorn I made earlier.

As May and I took our time with the popcorn and chips, I heard someone walk in through the front door. "Gary!" I shouted from the kitchen. I then quickly grabbed the two huge bowls of popcorn and went into the living room.

"Yes, Leafy, I brought the drinks." He stated, while rolling his eyes, knowing what I was going to ask.

I let out a laugh and put the bowls of popcorn on the coffee table, which I moved to the corner of the living room, usually it's in front of the couch, but since there's more people here I thought it was going to be bothersome so I moved it.

"May, you can put the food over there." Leaf pointed to the table as she felt Gary's arms wrap around her giving her a tight hug. Really, do best friends act the way that they do?

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later, Paul and Dawn finally arrived. They all sat in their seats, and Gary and Leaf let the couples take the couch while they sat down comfortably on the floor.<em>

I stared at the TV, while my hand was in the popcorn bowl. I stuffed my face every 10 minutes, or so. What can I say? I like eating, while watching a movie. Sometimes I don't even realize that I am doing it.

Gary was also staring at the TV screen, not knowing anything else going on. He would once in a while look up at May, while his arm was over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. God, does he not even see what he's doing? I tried to focus on the movie, Gary usually always did this while we were watching a movie together, so I definitely thought nothing of it, but now being bothered by Gary liking May, it made me get a weird feeling in my stomach every time he did, it felt like a live animal was just having a party in my stomach. _Was it butterflies? _No, why in the world would butterflies be in my stomach? What a stupid saying. Maybe I need to lay of the popcorn since its making my stomach feel weird.

While everyone was paying attention to the movie, Drew was looking at Leaf and Gary, sitting close to each other. He didn't understand why it was bothering him so much. _Could it be that I'm starting to have feelings for her? _He thought. He shook away his thoughts, knowing it was wrong because he had strong feelings for May, he loved her right? Didn't he?

"Wow, the movie was great" Dawn said, smirking while snuggling next to Paul.

Gary rolled his eyes, while taking the DVD out and putting it back into the box.

I laughed at her, "Dawn, you picked the movie," I said, while getting up from my seat. Everyone else laughed, well with the exception of Paul, he just smirked amusedly. "Does anyone want pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Drew states. "Pizza's on Paul!" He smirked, looking at his cousin, while everyone laughed agreeing.

Paul glared at Drew, a nasty mean glare.

Gary quickly turned around to face everyone, "Pizza on Paul?!" He stated ecstatic, that he doesn't have to pay this time. He stood next to Leaf. "We were going to treat everyone, but now that Paul offered its totally fine!" He smirked, while high-fiving Drew, and glancing at Paul.

May started giggling, as she looked at Paul's expression his face. "Pizza sounds amazing." She spoke up, finally for the first time through the whole night.

Paul rolled his eyes at everyone, and grunted in annoyance, reluctantly agreeing to everyone, so they would just shut up, and buried his face into Dawn's hair, while she blushed at the sudden affection he was showing.

I smiled at May, but then smirked at Paul, "I guess pizza's on you." I laughed, and smiled at Dawn and Paul's moment. "I'll get the phone." I turned to go and grab it, but Gary grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"I'll get it." Gary grinned at her, walking to the house phone, and Leaf followed him out of the living room, where the phone was.

Drew's jaw tightened, as he saw them leave together. He doesn't understand why he is feeling like this.

May smiled at Dawn who was talking about something, and then she realized that Drew seemed upset, "What's wrong?" She whispered, making sure that her voice was only audible to him.

Drew felt guilty, May always noticed when something was wrong about him. She always cares, he really really doesn't deserve her. "I'm fine." He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek, while grabbing her hand, and squeezing it softly. Then both of them turned to Dawn and Paul's conversation, joining in.

* * *

><p>I stood next to Gary as he made the order over the phone, laughing at the fact that he had memorized the menu and the number of the pizza place by heart.<p>

"Alright thanks." Gary said and hung up. "They should be here in 15 minutes." He looked at me, and stared for a bit.

"What are you staring at?" I ask, shyly. Not used to him staring at me like this.

Gary grinned at me, "You are really beautiful, Leaf." He responded.

I blushed and nudged him, "Don't be silly." I said sheepishly.

Gary grabbed my arm, and pulled me closer so are foreheads were touching, "I mean it." He whispered softly. "Don't you believe me?" He asked me in his deep chilling voice.

I looked into his eyes, and saw the intense look he was giving me. I need to pull away, I need to get far far away from him. I can't… I won't do this…

"No." I answered, and pulled away, laughing shakily, as I left the kitchen with a red face.

Gary stood there in wonder, watching Leaf's retreating figure. _How could she not know how truly beautiful she is? _Gary thought to himself.

_The pizza arrived and Paul reluctantly paid. Everyone dug in and chatted aimlessly. Gary turned on the TV and Leaf watched with him. Dawn and May were talking like the girls they are, while Drew annoyed Paul every five minutes, then getting bored, Drew stared at how close Gary and Leaf were. He wondered who Gary liked and if he did like someone else, then why the hell was he like this with Leaf._

I smacked his head, "Why did you eat my slice of pizza?!" I asked, completely devastated.

Gary chuckled, and looked at me. "Stop eating! You might get fat." He pushed me playfully, But I got upset. He kept calling my name, but I ignored him.

Gary called me name again, and I sat a little further from him. "Oh, I'm not talking to you anymore." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

_The others, who were talking suddenly stop to watch the interaction with Gary and Leaf. Drew was already staring with a straight face. May and Dawn were giggling at them, while Paul watched with a smirk on his face._

Gary stared at me with wide shocked eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed playfully. "Well?" He said, while giving me a hopeful look. "Oh fine, have my slice." He gave in.

I turned to him and looked at for a few moments, then I stuck my tongue out. "I'm not giving in, Gare." I said, while looking away.

He chuckled at me, _she looks so cute when she is pouting, _Gary thought, _Whoa, wait what am I saying? I like May… right? _He thought again. "Oh come on." Gary said, while shaking his thoughts away. He scooted closer to me and took his plate with his slice pizza left. The others stared at what he was going to do next. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, just like how we were during the movie. I blushed, and started to get nervous again. He put the plate in front of me, "There have it." He said, "Now, if you don't eat it. I'm gonna eat it." He stated, while chuckling.

I let out a laugh, "NO. I'll eat it." I said and quickly took the pizza, laughing. "Thanks" I said softly.

"Anything for you." He whispered in my ear, making me turn even redder, but he was oblivious to the fact that he was making me turn into a tomato.

I looked at him with the corner of my eye, nudging him in the ribs, and I stuffed my face. "Shut up." I said with a mouthful of pizza.

Dawn faked a cough. "Guys, we're still here." She commented.

Drew looked at Leaf, who was looking at Dawn. "Uh, where's your restroom?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"I'll show you where it is." Gary said, getting up also as he led the way to the bathroom, while Drew followed.

"You and Gary look so cute together." May said, smiling at Leaf. "When did you two start dating?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that Gary liked her.

I sighed, I didn't feel like getting upset again by this, I gave a look to Dawn, and glanced back at May, and smiled at her. "Thanks… but we're just friends. Best friends." I stated dryly.

"Friends? Well, me and Gary never acted like that… and I've known him for years." She said. "I think you guys have something going on, Maybe you guys don't see it yet, right Paul?" May stated, while giggling bringing Paul into the conversation. She gave him a knowing look, I'm assuming Paul had a crush on Dawn for a while, but never said anything.

Paul rolled his eyes, and scoffed at May. "Sure, whatever." He grunted out, annoyed he even had to answer. He glanced my way and saw that I looked uncomfortable, and shrugged his shoulders at me. Dawn squeezed his hand, and gave me an apologetic look.

I'm getting really tired of people saying Gary and I are a couple, we AREN'T A COUPLE, he doesn't like me that. And he never will, even if I did _really really_ like him, it would be _pointless._

**_A/N: Here is chapter five for you guys, I'm uploading them kind of fast, because I want to get the story out there and what not:) also, because I'm procrastinating my homework XD anyways, I hope I can update again during the week because next weekend is going to be a crazy one for me and I might not have time to update at all! so enjoy! Review please, thank you guys have a good weekend!_**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, If I did I'd be the Pokémon Master! Muahahahahahhaha XD**

* * *

><p>"He seems so out of it lately." May said with a frown, to Gary. They were in her dining room, because Gary's family was invited to have dinner at May's family's' house. It was their routine.<p>

Gary nodded his head, listening to May talk about how Drew and her relationship had been changing. Inside, Gary felt just a bit happy knowing that there was at least some hope of them breaking up. "Well, maybe, he's worried about something." He finally responded.

May looked down at her food, "What could he be hiding? What is there that he must be hiding? He usually tells me almost everything." She thought out loud worriedly. "I just don't understand." She stated in frustration, and looked at Gary.

Gary sighed, he didn't like to see May in pain, even if he wanted her and Drew to break up. He felt conflicted. He faked a smile at her, "I really hope everything goes okay for you guys." He tried to comfort her, even though he isn't sure what he wants anymore.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway with my books, holding them against my chest tightly. Out of nowhere, someone jumped up behind me and hugged me. I immediately knew who it was. "Gary!" I yelled, not really caring who stared at us.<p>

He turned me around to face him. "You're awesome, Leafy!" He said, holding my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "You are the best." He grinned happily, while hugging me again. Giving me a funny feeling in my stomach.

I let out a laugh, "What are you talking about?" I asked curiously, pulling away and started to walk towards my locker while Gary followed.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Drew and also… May told me that he seems distracted and stuff like that." He told me with a stupid grin on his face. I grew worried, because what if I broke them up? And Gary and May started going out? Oh man, why did I agree to Gary's stupid idea again? Oh wait, I remember now, because he basically used the friend card on me. Damn, that friendship card, when did those things started existing? I sighed inwardly.

I glanced at Gary, biting my lip. "What?" I said worried. "No…no… Gary, this is wrong" I finally said, looking at him. "We could actually be breaking someone up."

Gary's huge grin turned into a frown, he obviously felt conflicted but just didn't want to admit for selfish reasons. "But, Leafy, if someone's love was strong…nothing could affect it." He tried to reason, slowly.

* * *

><p>After school, Dawn and I went to the mall to score some cute clothes, well score Dawn some cute clothes. I like my clothes just the way they are, wait… didn't I say this already? Wow, Deja vu.<p>

"Well, what did you say?" Dawn asked me curiously.

I sighed, I finally let Dawn in on me and Gary's plan. "What was I supposed to say? I told him that we could actually be breaking someone up and it was wrong. Clearly, very wrong." I looked at Dawn who was nodding her head. Arceus, why did this stuff always happen to me? This is why I don't believe in love damn it!

"That's good." Dawn said "I mean, I understand Gary and all, but I just wish…" She paused as she looked at some clothes. "He could see… what was right in front of him." She said softly, glancing back at me with a smile.

I smiled back at her. "You figured it out, didn't you?" I let out a painful laugh, with a small smirk forming on my face.

"Well, it takes no rocket scientist to figure it out Leaf." Dawn said, looking around at the dresses. "Besides, I'm your best friend. Of course, I know." She said, giggling.

I began to blush. "Oh shut up." I laughed, and began looking at the clothes with Dawn.

* * *

><p><em>A couple of weeks later<em>

Drew sat there in front of May, while she talked and his mind wondered off. It wasn't that he didn't want to listen. It was that no matter how much he wanted to listen, his mind was always thinking of something else, _someone else._

May drank water as she stopped talking, and glanced at Drew who was looking into space, which broke her heart. "Drew?" she called him, softly.

"Yes?" He said. They were in a restaurant and it was semi-noisy. But he could still hear May's soft voice.

"Were you even listening?" She whispered painfully, already knowing the answer. Was she being annoying? Or an attention whore? What was so bad trying to get your boyfriends attention?

Drew glanced down at the table, "Sorry." He mumbled and looked at her. "I was thinking about something." He stated.

May sighed softly, it seemed like every time she was Drew, he would break her heart one piece at a time. She was genuinely concerned for him. He didn't seem like himself, "Well, what were you thinking about?" She asked him, hoping to get answers.

She waited for his answer, and he didn't answer. He just stared off into space, again. While talking to her this time. I think she finally got her answer. She was tired of this. Tired of him not talking to her. Aren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to share things with each other? Confide in each other? May got up and left the restaurant.

Drew's eyes widen, and his jaw tightened. "May!" He said, he quickly got up and left money for their food, and ran after her. "MAY!" He screamed her name again.

May had tears streaming down her face, "What, Drew? What?!" She yelled as she turned back around at him. They were in the middle of the parking lot. A few people gave them looks, but they didn't care who was staring.

"What is always on your mind? That you can't talk to me about?!" She yelled again. "Every. Single. Time. We. Are. Together." She lowered her voice, looking a Drew with a tear stained face. She had a feeling that everything was going to fall apart very soon. "Tell me Drew. What is it?" She asked, with her voice quivering.

"What's more important than you and me that you keep thinking about?" She finally asked again.

"Stop it, May!" He raised his voice. "Not everything is about you. And you should know that you aren't the only person in my life. There are problems in my head that you can never help me with." He angrily spat.

Really Drew? Are you kidding? You never even bother to tell May about any of your problems. You are speaking out of anger, you don't mean it… or do you? Are you just finding a way out?

"You talk and talk but you never listen. It's not always about you!" He yelled at the last part. "It's over May." He lowered his voice and his head, and walked away in sadness and anger. The truth is, she does listen, but he never gives her the time of day. He doesn't open up to her, he can't do this to her anymore. It's unfair to May. He needs to sort his feelings out, because he doesn't want to hurt her anymore.

May watched with wide eyes as he walked away. More tears began pouring out of her eyes. She closed them, and starting balling. She needed to get out of here, she ran right past Drew and just ran until she couldn't run anymore.

Drew watched her with a guilty conscience, he caused her pain. He broke her heart. It's all of his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I totally meant to upload this the other day, but here it is! Sorry, for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy, sorry if there are any mistakes! and if you haven't, go check out my other story Bad girl gone good, Its an Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping! Enjoy your day guys :) Please review!**


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: Its midnight, I'm sleepy, I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>Gary and May were having a tutor session on a sunny Saturday afternoon. They were at Gary's house, in his room. He kept staring at her while she was teaching him. He never really listens to what she is saying, because <em>usually<em> it's wrong. But this is Gary we are talking about, do you think he really cares about school? When he already has good grades from the beginning. Nope definitely not. They decided to have a small break.

"You guys broke up?" He asked with wide eyes. He was jumping with joy on the inside, but on outside he tried to stay calm.

May nodded as she looked around his room, avoiding eye contact with him. The words that Drew had said that Monday night stung her bad. "I feel so stupid." She paused. "I thought he loved me…" She spoke with a crack in her voice.

Gary frowned, hearing her voice crack. But then cracked a smile at her, "You aren't stupid." He said, trying to cheer her up and grabbed her hand in his.

* * *

><p>I was getting dressed quickly, slipping into a pair of shorts and a random band t-shirt. I looked into the mirror, fixing my hair before heading out to Gary's house. He and I were going to hang at his place today, after May was done "tutoring" him. I scoffed at the stupid idea Gary started a while back. But what can I say? He really is a genius, well except when it comes to <em>one thing<em>. That _one thing_ he will never be smart enough to notice. My feelings for him… Ugh, what am I even saying?

My thoughts got suddenly interrupted by my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID for once and I picked it up. "Dawn?" I stated in wonder why she was calling me.

"Leaf!" Dawn said from the other end. "They broke up." She stated nervously.

"What? Who?" I said, suddenly very confused. "They?" I asked again, quite nervous realizing who **'they'** might be.

"May and Drew." Dawn said firmly. "They broke up this Monday." She added.

My eyes widened in shock. Was it because of me? I asked myself. "Oh my god, Dawn, is it my fault?" I asked her, starting to stress out.

"Calm down Leafy… it isn't your fault." She said softly. "And I'm sure that Gary doesn't even know yet… so he won't try anything on her."

Just then I realized that Gary probably already knew because he was with May right now, as we speak, and breathe. "D-Dawn, May is with him right now…" I choked out.

I knew Dawn was trying to think of something to calm me down, but she couldn't because she knew what was on the line. "Leaf, calm down, no need to worry. It is way too soon for Gary to even make a move." She spoke trying to comfort me.

* * *

><p>Gary stared at May. "Well, he doesn't even know what he lost." He said softly.<p>

May met his eyes, and smile softly. "Thanks Gary." She said, blushing slightly. "It seems like you're my only friend left." She bit her lip, glancing at him again.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course. I'll always be here for you." He whispered softly to her.

* * *

><p>I raced out of my house the minute I realized Gary and May were alone. I knew something was going to happen, I felt it in my heart and I didn't want it to happen. I ran as fast I could, but I felt like I wasn't fast enough. Arceus, I need to pick up a sport.<p>

Tears began to form in my eyes, wondering what I would do if something was happening between Gary and May. I wiped them away furiously, and just kept running. I had to cross the road, which I had to wait to do because there were too many damn cars. Damn it's like fate was not on my side today. What if I'm too late?

* * *

><p>May pulled away from the long hug. "Thanks Gary." She smiled weakly. "Maybe we should just go back to our session now." She suggested, wanting to get off this subject.<p>

"Of course…." He answered though not wanting to. He just wanted to hold her tight, knowing she was in so much grief.

She pulled out her notebook while Gary took out his math book, and pointed at random problems for her to "correct".

Gary wasn't paying attention though. His mind was completely somewhere else. He just kept staring at her, not listening to a word she said. Sheesh, what was up with people not listening anymore?

"May, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." He stated nervously.

May glanced up from the book, "Sure." She said while nodding her head at him.

Gary then grabbed her face with both hands gently, and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her with all of his pent up feelings.

* * *

><p>I raced up to Gary's bedroom and his door was wide open. I felt relieved, but as soon as I walked closer to his room my eyes widened and I could see Gary and May. As I stood there in bewilderment by the door, neither of them could see me. But even if they did, they probably wouldn't have even noticed me…<p>

But I definitely noticed them. I felt my heart break into a million pieces and I held my tears back as I raced out of the house. I needed to go somewhere, anywhere but here. The pain hurts too much, its unbearable. Now you see why I don't believe in love. In real life, there weren't always a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Out of all this mess, Drew was at home, watching TV. He was at peace for now. He still felt guilty with the whole break up with May, but he doesn't really want to even think about that right now. He isn't what she needed, he wasn't as ready as he thought he would be with the whole 'commitment' package. He hated hurting her though, that's one thing he does regret.<p>

As his doorbell rang, he ran to go get it. He was taken back when he saw who it was. "Leaf?" He questioned curiously.

I quickly hugged Drew, burying my head into his chest, and finally began to sob violently.

He realized I was crying, and closed the front door while hugging me tighter. Still not understanding why I was crying. "Leaf…" He put his hand on my head. "What's wrong?" He gently asks me.

_It took Leaf a while to compose herself. Drew got her a glass of water as she sat on the couch._

"So, what's the story?" Drew asked me, handing me the glass of water.

_My freaking life is a disaster, and a freaking romance movie. That's the damn story. _I thought bitterly. I glanced up from my glass of water, and looked at Drew with my red probably puffy eyes, and took a sip from the glass.

"It's stupid." I said, breaking my eye contact. Not wanting to look at Drew.

He gave me a small smile, "If you are crying about it, it's most likely not stupid." He paused. "It's okay, you can tell me." He then added.

"I-I saw Gary and May kissing." I said, looking at Drew, biting my lower lip. Trying not to start balling my eyes out again.

Drew looked at me with wide eyes. And clenched his fists. "You mean, the girl you told me Gary likes… is May?" He thought out loud, in disbelief. He growled angrily. "He's not worth it." He stated to me, grabbing my hand tightly.

* * *

><p>May pulled away, looking at him. "This is too soon." She said uncomfortably.<p>

Gary bit his lip. "I know." He paused. "It is too soon. I shouldn't have done that…"Gary stated while looking down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with May.

May sighed softly, "No… no…" She tried to say. "The kiss… i-it was great. That wasn't the problem. It's just… **us…** I need to think about." She said fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"Think about what?" He asked. "I've liked you for a long time, and I-I just want you…" He whispered, while cupping her face with both his hands again.

May looked into Gary's eyes, her mind went back to Drew, and how vulnerable she felt. She smiled softly at Gary. Maybe she can try to forget about Drew? Maybe this is what she needs… maybe she needs to be selfish. But is it worth hurting others in the process?

May then pressed her lips against Gary's and he gladly kissed her back.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know what to do… and I just came here… be-because I needed a friend." I explained sadly.<p>

I bit my lip nervously, "I'm so sorry for bothering you." I stated, while pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I-I just was really upset."

"It's okay." Drew said, squeezing my hand in comfort. "It will all be okay." He then added, trying to make me feel better. But I don't feel better, I don't think I can feel better. What's going to happen with me and Gary's friendship? Will everything change? Arceus, I hate change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END!**

**HAHAHAHA, just kidding seriously, but its super late. im tired. I wanted to finish this and get this up, so im sorry if there are any mistakes. anyways, enjoy the chapter! Please review :) thanks guys!**


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>I quietly walked as Dawn and Paul were talking and walked ahead of me. I slowly walked behind them with my hands in the pockets of my jeans.<p>

"You alright?" Drew asked, while looking my way, and walking besides me. Although, he knew my answer already. He just kept asking me since yesterday.

I sighed, glancing at him. "I'm fine." I lied, but had a feeling Drew could tell I was lying. "Guys, where's the beach?" I whined, looking ahead.

Dawn laughed, and turned around and smiled at me. "We're here." She said, looking around. We were in a parking lot and the sandy beach was ahead. Another smile formed onto her face as she looked over at Paul. Yuck, they are gross.

Paul draped one of his arms on Dawn's shoulders, and pulled her closer. He and Dawn walked ahead, of course finding a spot.

I was walking slowly, hoping by the time I caught up with them they would have already laid down the big beach towel.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Drew was keeping me company. He was being careful. He wasn't being the smart ass self he usually he is, but somehow he was still being himself. Wow, I just confused myself thinking that. Ugh, whatever. He was just more careful than other times when he was with me. Does that sound better?

"Hey." He said, looking at me. "How bout we walk faster?" He chuckled, taking my hand and heading towards where Dawn and Paul were.

"Finally, sheesh." Dawn rolled her eyes, while looking at us, and sitting on the beach towel.

* * *

><p><em>Leaf could say that the rest of the day went smooth. Except for the fact, that she didn't do anything. She didn't swim, or eat the food that Dawn had made.<em>

_Drew stayed with her throughout the day. While Dawn and Paul played around the beach. Dawn asked Leaf to get into the water, knowing that Drew would only get in if Leaf did. But Leaf didn't feel like it at all._

Dawn sighed, "I just wish that she could at least let Drew have fun." She pouted, looking at Drew and Leaf from afar. While she was in the water.

A shirtless very good-looking Paul, stood in the water while Dawn looked at Drew and Leaf. "It's Drew's choice… I mean if he wanted to have fun and do something he would. He is not a baby." Paul grunted in annoyance. "Something tells me that Drew likes spending time with Leaf though." He grunted out again, with a smirk forming onto his face.

Dawn's eyes widen in disbelief, "Are you saying that Drew likes Leaf?" She asked, glancing at Paul quickly as she stood up in the water.

"Probably." He admitted. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me about it, but it's obvious." He added on. He then stared at his girlfriend, _She's beautiful… _he thought to himself. A small hardly noticeable grin formed onto his face, and he wrapped both of his arms around her body trying to pull her closer.

Dawn giggled as he leaned in towards her. She pulled away fast, giving him a playful look. "Salty water is all over you. No kissing until that is all gone." She stated while pointing her finger at him.

Paul chuckled, "No fair." He pouted. Yes, he pouted. Paul Shinji never pouts, but with Dawn he can be as vulnerable as ever, and she would never consider him as a weakling. He grabbed her again and kissed her forehead gently, and then pulled away.

"Maybe I can get through to Leaf, I'll try and talk to her." He stated.

She nodded, and smiled at him gratefully. "Okay." She paused. "Thank you." She added on.

* * *

><p>"Eat something." Drew told Leaf as she sat next to him in her tank top and shorts. She had changed her clothes, and he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked each time they hung out.<p>

"Eat it, yourself." She mumbled.

"Oi." Paul said, stopping in front of Drew and Leaf. "Go, in the water Drew." He bluntly said.

Drew looked over at Leaf who was hugging her legs, looking ahead at the ocean. He then glanced back at Paul and raised his eyebrow at his cousin, "Why?" He questioned.

Paul didn't answer, he just glared at him, hoping to get his point across. When Drew still stared at him with dumbfound look, he sighed in aggravation. "The water's great, you should go check it out for yourself." He stated sarcastically.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, "Alright. I'll be back." He said to Leaf, while glancing at Paul curiously before he got up and took his shirt off and ran down to the water disappearing, out of Leaf's sight.

* * *

><p>Paul took a seat next to me, looking far ahead. "For someone who doesn't believe in love, you sure are taking this hard." He stated dryly.<p>

I scoffed, and closed my eyes shut. "I'm not in love." I opened them back up and looked over at Paul who was smirking at me knowingly. I rolled my eyes at him. If this was him trying to comfort me, I should take what I can get, because at least he is saying more than one word to me. It shows he is trying to make an effort, and I definitely respect that. Good catch Dawn.

"Then, why are you so bummed?" He asked me, looking directly at me. "Troublesome told me everything." Paul went on. "Are you really trying to protect him from getting hurt or are you letting yourself get hurt because you are the one who has feelings for Gary."

I pressed my lips together in a straight line, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't know. Gary's not going to get hurt because May has already accepted him." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack.

He sighed. "Give him tough love." He grunted out, while looking afar ahead at the ocean.

I looked at him in confusion, "Tough love?" I repeated. "For who? Me?" I asked unsure of what he meant by that. If it is me, I think this is already tough for me, what else could get worse?

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's for you to figure out." He said, and grinned at me. "It's pretty simple to figure out actually." He got up and went down to the water, probably to meet up with Dawn and Drew.

I watched him run off, and I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that Paul gave me good advice and tried to help me, or that he actually smiled at me. I really think Dawn is rubbing off on him. But how could she not? She practically throws up kindness, and positivity.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours had past, the sun was beginning to set. Drew, Dawn, and Paul all came back to their spot and were surprised to see that Leaf had left. Where? No one could figure out at first. Why? No one knew.<em>

"Where could she have gone?!" Drew asked, looking around in a panic, running his hand through his wet green hair.

Dawn looked around and scanned the whole beach, "Oh my god…" She said, while walking around pacing back and forth.

Paul sighed in annoyance, "She's fine." He said, being the calm person he is. "Dawn, listen..." He tried to call her, "Troublesome!" He grabbed her by the shoulders making her face him. "Can you think of any place on this beach that she would've gone to?" He asked his girlfriend, while trying to calm her down.

She bit her lip and glanced at Drew who was running far off. "Um…" She said, trying to think. "I don't know… she always came here with Gary and they always used to disappear together." She sighed, and looked down for sec while gathering her wet hair, and putting it up in a messy bun.

* * *

><p>"Leaf! Leaf!" He shouted, walking around. When he had reached a far and quiet place of the beach, he was prepared to give up and go back when he recognized a familiar face. "Leaf!" He shouted out, while running towards her.<p>

She was sitting hear a huge rock. It was bigger than both her and Drew put together. "Yeah?" She looked at him. It was probably the first thing she had said without sounding upset today.

"Why'd you leave the spot?" He asked, sitting next to her. Then realized something, "Oh, you went in the water?" He slowly stroked her wet hair, putting piece behind her ear.

Leaf nodded and smiled softly at him. "Thank you." She mumbled. "For yesterday and today." She added on, while biting her lip.

Drew smiled genuinely at her. "No problem." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Gary likes you, you know?" He said, looking at the ocean, hoping not to make eye-contact with Leaf.

"No, he doesn't. He likes May… probably loves her." Leaf said bitterly, which shocked Drew since he'd never seen her talk like that.

Drew sighed softly, "I've seen the way he looks at you and I also saw you two at movie night together. I wouldn't do that with my best friend." He paused, "Well, technically I did. But you saw how that turned out." He added on dryly, trying to make her laugh.

"Thanks." She laughed for the first time today. "But it's pointless… like you said before." she stated sadly.

"It's not pointless if you and him like each other." Drew smiled, and stood up from the rock. "Now, come on, Dawn's going to go crazy if we don't get back." He grabbed her hand, and they walked back to where Dawn and Paul were.

* * *

><p>"LEAF!" Dawn screamed, seeing Drew and me walking up to them. "Where the hell were you?!" She screamed at me in frustration. While throwing her arms around me hugging me tightly, Sheesh, you can tell somebodies dramatic. She acted like if I died or got kidnapped or something.<p>

I pulled away from the hug, "Calm down, crazy person. I went for a swim." I said, laughing at her antics.

We all walked back home but as we did. It was different from this morning. Dawn and Paul were still walking ahead. "Hey, Drew." I called while looking over in his direction.

He looked at me with his mesmerizing green eyes. Wait did I just say mesmerizing? "Yeah?" He questioned.

"Why did… why did you break up with May?" I asked, knowing this was a touchy topic for him. At least, it was for me and I wasn't even in the damn relationship.

I heard Paul stop talking with Dawn and looked behind him to us. To here was Drew has to say, and so did Dawn.

Drew fidgeted nervous under everyone's stare, "Why?" He asked, looking down at his feet, then back at me.

"Well, you guys looked so happy, and you seemed like you were so in love." I stated questioning him curiously.

"I don't know…" Drew said, and paused. "Everything got serious way to fast, I understood her. And she… she surprisingly understood me, and it freaked me out. It's like I know she loved me, but I wasn't sure if I loved her you know?" he paused again, while looking at me "She was my best friend, and if I didn't love her, I didn't want to ruin that, ruin her. Hurt her more then I already did." Somehow, his tone seemed regretful. Like he was trying to tell me that dating, or liking your best friend was wrong. Like it ruins everything. I somehow felt he was hinting something towards me, but maybe it was just my imagination.

He looked into my eyes, leaning in towards me. "But everything is not what it seems, Leafy."

I nodded, slowly and began to blush as his breath landed on my face. I need to look away from his eyes, so I did and started walking again, and everyone else followed my lead. "Oh and thanks Paul." I said, smirking his way.

Even though, he didn't turn around to look at me. I knew he had a smirk on his face. "You figured it out?" He grunted.

"Of course." I said with somewhat pride. **"The way to gain someone's attention is to stop giving them yours."** I smiled, and with the corner of my eye, I saw Drew's conflicted look.

"Wait… wait. Wait" Dawn said interrupting us, "Did I miss something?" She added on in confusion.

Paul and I laughed, while Drew seemed to contemplating something. Maybe it was something I had said? Or was he thinking about what he had said? Who knows anymore, all I know is that some 'tough love' is in order, with my friendship or should I say 'relationship' with Gary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in a bit. This was a hectic week for me! but I know you all hate me from the last chapter XD but whats a good story, without a huge plot twist and drama?! enjoy :)**


	9. 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>Hey, where were you the whole weekend?" Gary asked me, while he ran up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.<p>

I rolled my eyes inwardly. "Oh, I was kinda busy." I said vaguely, walking forward through the busy hallway.

Gary frowned at my answer, probably wondering what was wrong with me. "Why didn't you pick up my calls? You also didn't show up at my house on Saturday? Where were you on Sunday?" He started firing all these questions at me. He looked at me with a sad look on his face, waiting for me to answer.

I sighed, as I reached my locker, I turned to face him with a small smile on my face. "I told you I was busy." I emphasized while bending down to open up my locker.

I could feel him roll his eyes at me, "With?" he questioned again. When I didn't answer, he asked again. "Well?"

I roll my eyes right back at him even though he couldn't see it. I put some stuff away and stand back up while kicking my locker shut and turned around to face him, "I was at Drew's on Saturday." I admitted. "I lost track of time." I added in, while shrugging my shoulders.

I could see the look on his face, I didn't know which emotion to believe because to be honest it showed, anger, jealousy, sadness, pain. But jealousy? Maybe I didn't really see that emotion, maybe it was just in my head?

"You lost track of time?" He repeated. "You were at Drew's?" His eyes widened in disbelief, "How could you forget your best friend Leafy?" He pouted, in his usual way. When he doesn't get something he wants. He was always like that since we were little.

I scoffed at him, "Drew's my best friend too." I said slowly and looked at him with a smile. Realizing what I said, I thought about it… and I knew I meant it from the heart.

Gary looked almost taken aback but whatever he was thinking he shook it off. "Well, where were you on Sunday?" He sighed, asking again. Sheesh, why does he care!? He has never cared before, when he was with May… "I went to your place and your aunt wasn't even there." He went on. "You also left your phone at home." He paused, waiting for my answer.

"I went to the beach." I said bluntly, losing interest in the conversation, as I checked my bag making sure I didn't forget anything.

Gary stared at me in shock, probably because the beach was usually are thing. I felt him stare at me for a while. "What?" He said, as if he thought he heard wrong. "With who?" He asked and looked lost in his thoughts for a bit. "Oh wait, let me guess Drew." He stated sarcastically, and growled angrily and mumbled something incoherently to himself.

I glanced up at him from my bag, "Yeah, Dawn was there and Paul was there too. I didn't know we were going… Dawn came to my house in the morning and just took me." I explained, even though I clearly didn't have to explain anything at all to him. But we are best friends, I mean he can't know I'm upset, so I just have to act the part for a little until I get used to the idea of him and May. I shuddered at the thought, I don't think I'm acting very 'best friendly' but he isn't either, I mean why is he getting his panties in a bunch when I hang out with Drew?

He sighed and looked away from me first and then looked back at me with his whole anger disappearing, and an enthusiastic look appeared on his face. "Okay." He nodded. "How about tomorrow night we see a movie? We can even go the theatre instead of my place." He asked me while biting his lip nervously, I wonder why he was so nervous?

Now it's my turn to bit my lip. "Sorry, I'm having dinner with Paul." I answered.

He looked at me in confusion, "Paul? What?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we wanna get along… you know? For Dawn's sake. So, he's taking me to dinner." I smiled. "Anything special happen to you?" I asked, knowing May happened.

"Oh right!" He snapped his fingers with a grin. "Oh wait…" He trailed off, looking away with a far off look. "Wait I forgot." He looked back at me, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

I giggled softly at him. "Well then, I'll leave first." I said and walked away. As I walked away, I felt relieved that he didn't mention May because honestly, I wasn't ready to hear it. But how could he forget the most important girl to him? Over his silly questions to me. It didn't make sense, but whatever that's Gary for you.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Drew smiled as I walked up to him. "You're kinda late." He stated while laughing.<p>

I nodded. "Sorry, Gary was asking me a lot of stuff." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

He and I started walking towards the library since we had free period in the morning. "Gary? Did he say anything about May and him? Are you okay?" He asked, kind of starting to panic.

I shook my head. "He forgot. I mean I asked him about his weekend he said he forgot what he was going to tell me. I assumed he meant their kiss."

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday night. My aunt and uncle were both home together for once on the same night, and asked to have a family dinner. Which I usually didn't mind, but since I am going to dinner with Paul, I declined but told them they can have a night to themselves since they are always taking care of me. Which I appreciate so much, I honestly think of them as my real parents since I had no idea where my real ones were anyway. They were off doing what scientists do, and I believe they are with Gary's parents. I mean, if it weren't for them me and Gary probably wouldn't have been so close. Should I thank them for that?<p>

"Come home before curfew sweetie." I heard my aunt say, as I walked through the front door. I waved to her and saw Paul waiting standing in front of his car.

"Oi." He smirked, seeing me walk over, and he opened his car door for me. Wow, a gentleman. I thought chivalry was dead. Another point for Dawn, I thought to myself.

I smiled at him and got into the car. "Thanks." I replied to his act of kindness.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking over at him as he started the car.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you still haven't answered my question… why is <strong>your boyfriend <strong>taking **my**—"

"Yours?" She scoffed over the phone. Normally when he would say his Leaf it would be cute but to Dawn everything was different now. And she couldn't stand Gary calling Leaf _his. _When she isn't his. His whole jealousy needs to stop, unless he realized his true feelings he has for Leaf. Dawn knows how they both feel about each other. Even if they can't see it themselves, or even admit it out loud.

"Why's he taking her to dinner?" He spat angrily. Gary and Dawn had been talking for a half an hour now and Dawn always changed the subject. He was getting tired of it.

She sighed, "Gary, why do you wanna know? They're just having dinner. Like what you and her do. Like what me and you do, and like her and I do. We all need to eat sometimes." She said with her voice in a firm tone.

He sighed. "But me and you are different." Gary went on. "Paul… and…" He dragged on his sentence. "And… Drew are different. They're not us. They don't know her like we do." He said, with a whine in his tone. Like he didn't like this whole 'change' but isn't Gary the one who changed things?

Dawn rolled her eyes. _Like you know her so much, _she thought in her head. "So, she's making new friends." She said. Dawn felt bad for Gary. She just doesn't understand why he doesn't see his feelings towards Leaf. It's like he needs to decide what he wants. "Don't worry, Paul's nice… sometimes." She laughed out loud.

"I know. I know." He said in a defeated tone. "But Drew…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. Maybe he was trying to say, that he doesn't like her hanging out with Drew? Well Gary, maybe she doesn't like you hanging out May. But you don't hear her complaining, well not in front of your face of course.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Drew cares about Leaf." She said and there was a dead silence over at Gary's end.

"So, what's going on with you and May?" She asked nonchalantly, trying to change the subject. "I heard she and Drew broke up." She added.

"Oh right!" He said with sudden excitement. "I haven't told Leafy yet, but I'm sure she'll be just as excited!" He said, pausing for a while. Probably to build up the excitement and suspense. Even though he doesn't know they all already know.

Whatever suspense and excitement he was trying to build up was definitely not working, at all. She rolled her eyes a little trying to hold in her laughter.

"We kissed!" He said, and Dawn could just imagine the huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>May sat around the dinner table with her parents. Still lost in her thoughts. "Um, I'm full." She said suddenly, standing up. "Good night." She said and left which meant that they weren't going to see her till morning.<p>

She entered her room, closing the door behind and sighing. She had been regretting what she did with Gary on Saturday. _I should've never kissed him, _she thought sadly. She always kinda knew that Gary liked her a little but she never wanted to do anything to trigger it because she knows how Leaf feels about him, and whatever Gary felt towards her wasn't real, because he didn't want to admit he actually liked his best friend. I mean what's so good with liking your best friend anyway? It changes everything, and this isn't a teenage romance comedy where you and your best friend get a happy ever after together. Because she didn't.

She closed her eyes and fell on her bed, covering her face with her pillow. "UGHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she covered her face trying to muffle her screams of frustration, and sadness.

"_Stop it, May!" He raised his voice. "Not everything is about you. And you should know that you aren't the only person in my life. There are problems in my head that you can never help me with." He angrily spat._

"_You talk and talk but you never listen. It's not always about you!" He yelled at the last part. "It's over May." He lowered his voice and his head, and walked away in sadness and anger._

She snapped out of her flashback, shaking her head. Tears started to fall down her face. "…Do I only think about myself?" She whispered to herself, wondering if she did this the entire relationship. Wondering if she messed it all up.

She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears from falling down her face.

* * *

><p>He isolated himself from his family, not wanting to talk or do anything with them. Especially his father. So he spent most of his time, painting. In his room. The one thing that gives him peace, and the only thing that can help him handle his emotions and let them out.<p>

He kept his painting side a secret from his friends, especially May and they were best friends. What can he say? He was embarrassed of his paintings, thinking they weren't good enough.

He had his headphones on and he painted with no words coming out of his mouth. Only him and his music doing art. It calmed him when everything was a mess.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, no way." My jaw dropped in shock. "Drew's parents are filthy rich?" I gasped, reaching for my glass of water.<p>

He nodded his head, "Drew doesn't really want anyone to know…" He grunted out.

"Oh." I gave him a small smile. "Why?" I asked and then thought about it for a minute. "I mean you guys… are so popular… so this doesn't really surprise me." I stated, while shrugging my shoulders.

He rolled his eyes, and flicked my forehead playfully. "Stereotyping people, I see."

"Why'd you tell me about Drew?" I asked curiously, while taking a sip of my water.

He frowned and looked down at his plate then back at me. He was probably thinking of how to answer. "Because… people don't always look beyond past the façade. Like me, Drew has this whole other side to him. Which is dark and sad." He told me softly as if he was hinting something to me again. Damn his mind games.

He paused before he continued, "With me, I showed my dark side… I don't like letting people in, and I don't like to be vulnerable and weak in front of people I'm not close with. I didn't like accepting change, and new people in my life… that was until Dawn." He smiled a small grin at the mention of her name. Normally this would gross me out. But Dawn really affected this guy, he was head over heels for her.

"With Drew… it's completely different…" He finished, wow this the first time I heard him say a lot. I'm getting to know him a lot better from this dinner, and I can definitely see why he is so reserved with people. I'm glad that he is giving people a chance, well me a chance, since I am Dawn's best friend. He definitely doesn't want to screw things up, which I think is disgustingly sweet.

I smiled softly at him, "Dawn's just as crazy about you…" I said, while his grin turned into a smirk. "But don't worry. I'll look and find out about Drew for myself." I winked playfully at him. "Do you know anything about May…?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"She's a nice girl, Drew's best friend." He said. I waited for him to say more but he didn't. he looked indirectly at me. As if, he knew something but didn't want to say it.

"Do you think she'll hurt Gary?" I asked, while looking at him slowly.

He squinted his eyes a little at me. "I don't know." He answered. He was being honest. I knew. I guess in a very short period time, I do know him a lot better.

I nodded understandingly, "Drew and you know that if she does hurt him, I won't sit and watch, right?" I said in my serious tone. I wasn't joking. No matter what, Gary was **my best friend**.

Paul actually laughed, "Of course. But maybe you should know that Drew won't let you go berserk, because May is his best friend too." He bluntly stated.

I nodded, laughing. "Well, he hasn't seen me angry yet."

* * *

><p>He stopped his car and looked over at me, "I hope you had a good time." He grunted awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.<p>

I laughed at his awkwardness, this is just Paul for you. I finally realize that. It's kind of cute, no wonder Dawn is smitten with him.

"I did." I nodded, getting out of the car, and Paul too got out, walking me to my front door. Chivalry is NOT DEAD PEOPLE!

Paul stopped and let me go to my front door while he stood a couple of feet away, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If you still don't know why I wanted to have dinner with you tonight, it's because I wanted to know something." He grunted. I didn't get it. I'm confused, but I didn't question it. "And I also wanted you to know that we are your friends now, and we will always be here for you. So, don't stress about Gary. Maybe he will come around." He stated, but the thing he added on got me thinking. "Or maybe **someone else **will come along." He spoke with a smirk on his face, while turning to walk back to his car.

I watched him and tried to act like the words didn't faze me. "I know you're keeping something from me!" I shouted because in all honest. I knew it. I felt it. But I didn't mind. Well, maybe a little bit.

"You'll find out sooner or later." He grunted out, still wearing that smirk on his face. He waved his hand, still not facing me "Night." He said, as he got into his car.

I laughed at his 'mysterious' antics, "See you tomorrow." I shouted out again waving, while I watched him drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Surprise! another chapter! I liked writing this chapter, if you cant tell I love Paul's character XD enjoy! please review :)**


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Man, where were you last night?" Drew asked, walking with Paul as they entered the school.<p>

"Idiot." Paul grunted, while looking at his cousin.

Drew glared at him, and kept his glare until Paul sighed and shook his head at him.

"You sure are forgetful." Paul stated grumpily, and then paused. "I went to dinner with Leaf, ring a bell?" he smirked, while walking ahead. Knowing Drew will catch up with a funny reaction.

Drew's eyes widen in disbelief, and he sped up his pace to catch up with Paul, "What? Why?!" He asked, in a whiney tone.

Paul grunted "Hn" annoyingly, and raised an eyebrow at his cousin. _Could he be any denser? _Paul thought angrily to himself.

"I want to get to know her, she is troublesome's best friend after all, and I actually want to be friends with the girl my cousin likes as well." He stated bluntly, and turned to Drew with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Drew narrowed his eyes at Paul. "How did you find out?" He asked in disbelief. Drew had kept this a secret, and had not told a soul about this. Because even he wasn't sure of his own feelings. He felt conflicted.

Paul chuckled, "You just told me." He grunted, while Drew glared at him again.

Paul rolled his eyes at his pathetic cousin, "And your beautiful green eyes, just tell your soul." He states his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Drew smirked, and flipped his hair confidently. "You really think so?" He spoke mocking a girl voice.

Paul growled and pushed Drew roughly almost making him face plant.

Drew started laughing hard, and paused to catch his breath. He then had a contemplating look on his face, "You didn't tell her, did you?" He asked, glancing at Paul nervously.

Paul rolled his eyes again, "Why would I do that, it's not like I care or anything." He grumbled, reassuring his cousin. He looked at Drew, as Drew sighed in relief. There was a brief silence for a bit. Not awkward, but comforting. Drew was obviously waiting for Paul to spill the details about what happened last night.

He sighed before grabbing Drew roughly and dragging him through the hallways and stopping near his locker. Paul glanced around before speaking, "Leaf's different." He paused, "I don't know if it's good or bad, because anything can happen." He grunted out.

Drew gave him a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

Paul sighed in aggravation, this why he hated getting involved with people. All they deal with is emotions, it's sickening to him. "Leaf's different, different from May…" Paul finally said, while Drew frowned at his answer. Paul went on "I guess it can be a good thing, but it can also be a very bad thing to."

Paul remembered his conversation with Leaf yesterday about how she wasn't going to be on the sidelines if May did anything to hurt Gary. "You know her, right?" He asked his dense cousin, slightly annoyed by this whole situation. _Jeez, can a guy just live his life, be with his girlfriend, and be in peace?_ Paul thought, tiredly.

Soon Drew's blank expression, trying to put together what Paul was saying turned into a grin forming on his face. He nodded his head at him.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell him?" Dawn asked me, grabbing one of my shoulders. "He annoyed me for 3 hours on the phone." She whined shaking me a bit. "I had to keep changing topics, from May, to school, to underwear." She growled, while pouting and crossing her arms like the little kid she can be.<p>

I laughed at her childish antics, "Aw, how cute. You guys bonded." I said with a sarcastic sweet tone. "You know, I told him, right? He just didn't want to believe me." I shrugged my shoulders.

Dawn nodded acknowledging what Leaf had said, "What do you think is going to happen with Gary and May now?" She thought out loud as she took a seat next to me in class.

"I don't know." I sighed, sadly. I put my hands under my chin leaning on my hand. "Probably up to May." I said in disappointment.

* * *

><p>Gary sat down for lunch at their usual table, slamming his tray quickly and quite frankly obnoxiously on the table. "Where's Leaf?" He asked frowning.<p>

Dawn gave him an incredulous look, and raised her eyebrow at him, while taking a bite of her sandwich. "Hi Dawn, How is your day going? Fine thanks for asking." She stated sarcastically with a mouthful of her sandwich.

Gary rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry." He paused, waiting for Dawn to answer his question.

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, "I think she is at the library." She says while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh." Gary stated while looking down at his tray with a far off look, "What's she doing there?" He asked curiously.

Dawn sighed, _what else do you do at a library? _She thought to herself in aggravation. _Oh, man. I'm becoming mean, damn you, you stupid plum head for rubbing off on me._ She shook of the thought, before getting into a mental war with herself.

"She's cramming for a test tomorrow." Dawn answered, wiping her fingers with a tissue. Glancing at Gary's tray and noticing something. "Isn't that Leaf's favorite cookie?" She questioned him.

Gary frowned looking at it as well. "Yeah, since she wasn't here yet. I thought I'd buy the last one in case she is too late, but I guess she isn't going to come." He spoke, sounding very disappointed about it.

Dawn sighed, _when will he ever get a clue. _She thought sadly. She then shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly "Go to the library then stupid." Dawn said, looking at him with a small smirk on her face, and grabbing her water bottle.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the quietest corner of the library, going through my notes and reading my textbook over and over again.<p>

I sighed, jotting some more notes down. I rested my head on the table feeling exhausted. Suddenly, I felt someone's presence. I quickly lifted my head and turned around. "Oh, it's you." I smiled genuinely.

Drew chuckled, looking at me. It was kind of cute, the way he laughed. I liked the sound of it. Oh man, what am I thinking?!

"You seem to be working hard." He finally said, taking a seat next to me.

"Of course." I laughed softly. Then, I looked at the book in his hand. "What's that?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

He looked at the book that he was holding. "Oh this? I was just looking around and it caught my attention." He answered me bluntly.

I squinted my eyes at him in suspicion. "You just didn't want to go to lunch, right?" I asked, laughing with a smirk forming its way onto my face.

Drew frowned in defeat, "I can't lie that well, Paul tells me all the time." He admitted truthfully. "How did you know?" He put his face closer to mine with a grin on his face.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, laughing softly. "Anyone who looks into your pretty green eyes knows when you are lying or not, so Paul is right on that." I spoke while, nudging him playfully.

* * *

><p>Gary walked into the library, knowing exactly where Leaf was. He was getting excited, walking up to the table to see her. But his face quickly fell as he was two feet away, he noticed Leaf and Drew together. He clenched his fists together, and his teeth in anger as he unwillingly approached the table.<p>

"Leaf…" He growls angrily.

"Hey!" She looks up at him with a smile on her face. "What's up?" She asks him, happy to see him.

Gary sighed, how can he be mad at a _beautiful _smile like that? "I heard you haven't eaten lunch yet…" He faked a smile. "I got the last cookie for you, since it's your favorite." He continued to fake a smile, not really happy that all she does lately is hangout with Drew…

"Thanks. But you didn't have to bother." She looked at him with a sincere smile, which he couldn't really focus on.

He gave Drew a short sharp glare and looked back at Leaf with a softer but hurt glance on his face. "I guess so." He answered bitterly, leaving the cookie on the table. "Smell ya later Leafy." He said, sadly and quickly left avoiding all eye contact with her. _Why in the hell do I feel this way? It's like this aching pain in my chest. _Gary thought, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he likes me." Drew said, trying to lighten the atmosphere, since that was pretty tense.<p>

I looked at Drew with a disappointed look. "Did you see how he acted?" I frowned, while glancing back at the spot where Gary once was.

"Leafy," He spoke softly, putting his arm around me. "He was acting like that because of me, not you." He tried to explain to me.

I sighed softly, "He's changing." I said resting my head on Drew's shoulder comfortably.

* * *

><p>Gary was pissed off still, and hurt. He doesn't know why he feels this way. But he does not like it one bit.<p>

"Gary," May called out as his shoulder accidently bumped into hers. Wow, he was so mad he didn't even see her.

He looked at her. "May…" He murmured. All of his anger suddenly disappearing as he stared at her.

She smiled at him, softly. "I have something to ask you." She spoke nervously.

"Sure." He said, while giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"Bullshit!" I yelled angry. I couldn't believe what Dawn had just told me. We were sitting in the school auditorium. My voice echoed since we were the only two there.

Dawn nodded sadly, "I heard it from a couple of girls during French." She said calmly. She composed herself knowing that if she also lost it no one would control me.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "What the actual fuck?" I said out loud. "May loves Drew, why is Gary suddenly her boyfriend?!" I yelled in frustration.

Dawn looked at me with concern. "Maybe she's beginning to like Gary." She tries to console me, but that is not fucking working. I don't even know what to feel, I'm pissed, and angry, and jealous, hurt, and just want to punch something, or someone in the face right now.

I was honestly so frustrated with everything. I was honestly starting to believe that love was somehow real, but with what May had done. I was confused. "Maybe she is, but maybe she's going to hurt him too." I spoke quickly, while grabbing my stuff and rushing out.

* * *

><p>I walked into the music room. I knew that's where May would be in the last class periods.<p>

I slammed the door behind myself, "May, what are you trying to do?!" I screamed at her, my voice probably at like a 10.

"What?" May stood up from the chair she was sitting on, looking at me in confusion.

As I was beginning to speak, I realized another figure stand up. My eyes widened a bit and I stared at him, so many emotions running through me.

Gary stood there behind the piano. "Leaf…" He said, staring right at me.

I scoffed at him, "What the hell, Gary?" I yelled in frustration. "You know she just got of a relationship with Drew. Why—" I was saying, before I got rudely interrupted.

"Leaf, just stop it! Before you say anything inappropriate, or anything to piss me off." He growled angrily at me.

I looked at my 'so called best friend' in disbelief. Was I hearing him correctly? I knew that Gary liked May a lot, and always wanted to be with her, but I definitely know that May doesn't feel the way Gary feels for her. May doesn't feel what **I** **feel** for him.

My eyes starting watering up, but I refuse to cry. I absolutely refuse too. "This whole relationship doesn't even make sense!" I screamed at him.

* * *

><p>May stared at the two of them. Gary stood behind the piano at the end of the room. While Leaf stood near the door. They were both glaring daggers at each other. May was getting worried, standing a few inches away from Gary. "Gary…" She said softly, trying to calm him down, from doing something he might regret.<p>

Gary ignored May's plead for him to lower his voice. "Just because you don't believe in these kinds of things doesn't mean they're not real." Gary went on with his words that knocked Leaf down one by one. "Maybe if you did like someone or if you were in relationship, you would understand." He spat harshly at her.

Leaf's eyes widen, by what he said. She is trying her best not cry in front of him. "You're going to get hurt." She said with a crack in her voice, still glaring at Gary. She wasn't as mad at May then she was at Gary. Leaf quickly turned away, tears streaming down her face as she quickly left the music room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi :) Don't hate me, needed some drama! xD Let me know what you think! review please! sorry for any mistakes!**


	11. 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>Dawn sat by herself at the lunch table today. She ate her salad unenthusiastically, her hand resting on her cheek. It had already been a week since May and Gary were together and Leaf hadn't been to school at all this week, which was unlike her at all.<p>

She felt someone approach the table, and she glanced up at the familiar face.

Gary looked at her with a straight face. He stood before the table hesitating to sit down.

Dawn frowned at him, "You can sit down." She finally spoke and looked back down at her salad.

"Thanks." He answered quietly and sat down. Gary looked at her, and stared at her for a bit and paused. "Do you hate me?" He asked after a while, and looked down at his sandwich.

"No." Dawn shook her head. She looked at him and knew what he wanted to ask. "Leaf doesn't hate you." She answered before he could even ask.

Gary sighed in aggravation, "But she hasn't been to school even once this week…" He said bitterly.

Dawn frowned again, "I don't hate you, but I can't give you sympathy right now Gary." She said, and grabbed her stuff and left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed with my headphones on. As far as I knew I had turned into a C average student in a week. This week I hadn't been to school at all. My aunt and uncle didn't ask me to go either. Seeing me in a funk, they decided it was best to leave me be and you have no idea how eternally grateful I am. Maybe I can miss school forever, and drop out and grow a beard and join the circus. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.<p>

Last week, I went to school but I just couldn't stand Gary and May **together. **Holding hands, kissing and all of that stupid stuff. I couldn't. It would just hurt me, and frustrate me that I had lost my best friend to _love_.

Therefore, this week I was definitely not going to step one foot outside my house, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Jessie?" Drew called, while knocking on the classroom door.<p>

Mrs. Jessie looked away from her book and glanced at Drew. "Yes?" She said, smiling. "Come on in." She gestured him in, as she put her book down as Drew approached her.

"Um, I wanted to ask you for Leaf Green's homework for today and yesterday." Drew asked politely.

She fixed her glasses and nodded her head. "Oh yes." She said softly. Mrs. Jessie went through her table until she pulled out a folder from one of her desks. "I kept them all here." She smiled, while handing the folder to Drew.

He took the folder. "Thanks, Mrs. Jessie." He said, and turned around to leave the classroom.

"Drew!" Mrs. Jessie called out. "Are you taking her homework of other subjects too?" She asked with a small smile forming onto her face.

Drew nodded quickly. He had picked up all the other work Leaf missed today and yesterday. All he needed to do now was drop it off at her house.

Today was Thursday and he had been dropping off her homework for the whole week every day. Yesterday he was so busy so he couldn't. Drew wished that he could see Leaf, but her aunt told him that Leaf didn't want to see any of her friends.

* * *

><p>Dawn held Paul's hand tight as he walked her home.<p>

Paul glanced at his girlfriend, and looked down at his tightly throbbing hand and grunted.

"Troublesome, are you trying to cut circulation on my hand?" He growled and stared at her.

She didn't answer, she was staring off into space. Paul of course noticed this and frowned not getting a reaction or any attention from her at all. He sighed softly and squeezed her hand.

"Dawn, stop worrying." He tried to comfort her, but it came out mumbled to anyone else, but to Dawn she could hear him just fine. "Leafs okay." He added on squeezing her hand again.

Dawn's eyes widen, "What? Really? How do you know?!" She questioned, looking over at him finally.

"I don't" Paul smirked while Dawn glared hard at him. She was about to start yelling at him, when he intervened "She is Leaf, you should know this, you are her best friend. She is a big girl, and can handle herself. She will be fine." He grunted out rolling his eyes at her.

Dawn frowned and sighed, "I know… it's just… you know how I always worry about her." She smiled sadly, and stopped and they reached the front of her house. She let go of his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said to him, turning away from him.

Paul frowned at seeing his girlfriend like this, she is not like this ever. And he did not like it one bit. He growled angrily to himself, and grabbed her hand and yanking her to him.

Dawn's eyes widen in surprise.

"No need to worry…right?" Paul grunted out with his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and kissed her tenderly.

Dawn smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it.

Paul reluctantly pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers "I'm sorry." He said softly to her.

Dawn stared into his cobalt steely eyes, "For what?" She whispered to him.

Paul stared right back into her dark blue eyes, "That we haven't gone out on a date in while." He mumbled sadly.

Dawn smiled genuinely at him, Paul could be a huge sweetheart under all of his 'tough guy' act. "It's okay, really. I know you are busy training hard, for college scouts." She said, trying not to make him feel bad, of course she would love to go out, but she would never want to make him feel guilty. Just being with him was enough for her.

Paul could read her like a book, he knows that she wants to go out, and spend time together. But her trying not make him feel guilty? _This troublesome women needs to stop making me fall more in love with her every day. _He thought to himself and grunted "Hn."

"Reggie's wedding is in two weeks, be my date?" He asked her, with a huge grin forming on his face.

Dawn smile grew huge, and she nodded eagerly and excited for Reggie and Maylene, and jumped onto Paul hugging him to death. While he spun her around playfully.

* * *

><p>"Gare, are you okay?" May asked him, in a worried tone.<p>

"Yeah." He said, looking at her nodding his head. "Yeah…no… I'm fine." He repeated again.

May frowned, "Don't worry about Leaf. I know she will forgive you and everything will go back to normal." May said, with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah…normal. Thanks." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back tighter, rubbing his back comfortably. "It will be alright."

* * *

><p>Drew rang the doorbell, waiting patiently.<p>

Leaf's aunt opened the door. "Oh, you again." She said with a smile, and in a polite tone. "Leaf is in the shower right now."

Drew frowned, "Oh, I'm not here to meet her." He said politely. "Just here to drop off her homework." He added on before handing her the homework and left.

Leaf's aunt closed the door. "Oh Leafy." She said, looking at Leaf walking down the stairs. "Your friend dropped by to give you your homework." She said, while handing it to her.

"Did they just leave?" Leaf asked, while rushing out the door. Not hearing her aunt's answer.

She looked around and saw a familiar face. "Drew!" Leaf yelled and raced towards him. While Drew turned around.

"Hey." He said, while laughing at her running towards him.

"Thanks." She said, breathing heavily finally stopping in front of him.

He chuckled again. And Leaf smiled at his laugh, like it was music to her ears. "You ran all the way to say thanks?" Drew asked, while giving her a pointed look.

Leaf laughed, "No, um… I… just wanted to see you." She admitted softly, beginning to blush a bit.

Drew's eyes widen a bit, and his heart jumped. "That's good to hear." He grinned happily. "I thought I was being forgotten." He flipped his hair dramatically, while a teasing smirk formed onto his face.

"Not funny." She nudged him back, giggling. "How could anyone forget you?" She said, while laughing at the face he made. Leaf liked being around Drew. She didn't need to explain herself, and she felt happy. She is starting to like him…more then she wanted to admit.

_But what about Gary?_

Drew chuckled once again. In her presence all he does is laugh, it's sort of refreshing. _She is too adorable, _he thought to himself. "You sure?" He made a mocking face, while raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Of course." Leaf nodded, with a charming smile.

"Alright, I'll believe you if you do something for me?" He questioned her nervously.

"What is it?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Come to school tomorrow." He said in a serious tone. "Please?" He asked her, with his best puppy dog eyes.

Leaf laughed even harder at him.

* * *

><p>May raced downstairs, knowing Gary was waiting. "Hi!" She smiled at him, while walking out her front door.<p>

Gary smirked, "Good morning." He said wagging his eyebrows, wrapping his arms around her waist.

May raised an eyebrow at him, "You seem to be in a better mood." May smiled softly, "Something good happen?"

"Pancakes." He said with a cheeky grin on his face, looking at May and she began laughing.

"With syrup?" She asked still laughing, while he nodded. "Well good for you." She nodded, walking forward to school.

Gary chuckled, following her. "Hey! Wait for me!" He spoke while speeding up to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Dawn ran through the crowd of people, "LEAF!" She screamed loudly, while Drew and Paul walked behind her slowly, shaking their heads at her.<p>

"Isn't she a little too excited?" Drew asked, glancing over at Paul who had a smirk on his face watching his girlfriend's antics.

"Nope." He grunted out, looking at Drew. "Let's go before she squeezes Leaf to death." He spoke, while walking through the crowd looking for his girlfriend and her best friend.

* * *

><p>I bent down to open up my locker and heard my named being called, so I grabbed my books and stood back up kicking my locker shut and looked around again for the person calling my name, I then realized it was Dawn. And she was running like a crazy women towards me, I laughed.<p>

She ran up to me, pulling me into a suffocating hug. "LEAFFFYYYYY!" She screamed loudly in my ear.

I flinched at her screaming, and hugged her back before I realized I could not pull away. I squirmed, thinking that this was my last moment before I die.

My eyes widened, as I saw Drew and Paul approach, "Let go now, please." I whimpered.

Paul rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Enough, troublesome." He pulled her arm, pulling her off of me, and closer to him. Wow, gee. Possessive much? It's sort of cute, eh nah it's still kind of gross.

"I missed you so much!" Dawn, said while getting pulled away.

I nodded, stepping backwards. "I missed you too, but please never hug me like that, unless you are trying to kill me." I laughed in pain.

Dawn through me an innocent look, clearly not knowing she was strangling me to death.

I looked around and glanced at Drew. "Hey." He grinned at me.

I smile at him, "Hi." I said, holding my books close to my chest. "Aren't you guys going to get your books?" I questioned curiously, looking at all of them one to another.

"I have mine already." Drew answered, looking around. Drew was looking for someone, but I couldn't put a finger on who he was looking for.

Paul saw Drew give him a look, and I looked at them in questioned, and was about to ask when Paul interrupted me, "Aren't you late for class?" He grunted out.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Class starts in twenty minutes." I answered as I looked at Drew who was angrily staring at one direction. I followed his stare and realized it was Gary and May. I sighed. "You're right." I said. "I am late for class." I said, quickly leaving.

* * *

><p>Gary watched Leaf walk away, and he frowned before glancing at May, "Do you think that we will ever be friends again?" He asked sadly.<p>

"Gary." She said, closing her locker. "I wish I could tell you… but I can't." She answered truthfully, she hated this. She hated seeing Gary upset, ever since they were little. She also hated how everything was different. She hated not seeing Drew, or even being friends with him. Weren't they best friends? She hated all change right now.

Gary growled in anger, and frustration and punched the locker next to May's. "I should've watched my words, why was I such an ass?" He angrily yelled at himself.

May frowned, and grabbed Gary's hand. "Please don't do this to yourself." She whispered to him. May paused for a second, thinking about what to say next. "If she was really your friend… she would be happy for you." She said carefully, and went on. "Maybe… you should forget what happened too." She said to him.

Gary took a deep breath, and glanced at May sadly. "Maybe…" He mumbled. He couldn't take this anymore. He was confused. About May and him, and Leaf and him. He was angry, frustrated and just tired… tired of it all. Maybe he should just forget about it… _Forget about Leaf…_

* * *

><p>I sat down in the empty classroom, taking deep breaths, rubbing my temples. "What am I going to do?" I groaned, while mumbling to myself.<p>

And with my luck, I looked up towards the door and saw Gary giving May a peck on the lips before she left, and he entered the classroom. I stared at him. Correction: I **glared **at him.

I looked at the classroom clock and we still had 15 minutes till class. I left my books on the table and walked out of the classroom.

Gary took a seat and stared at his best friend… Correction: Ex- best friend walk away from him, again, annoyed. He sighed sadly. And pulled at his spiky hair in frustration. _Why do I feel like my heart just left the room? _he thought, while growling in sadness to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, what do you guys think of Gary and Leaf not being friends at all? Sorry, don't hate me, or throw tomatoes my way XD but anyways, sorry if there are any mistakes I kind of rushed to get this done, cause I have a lot of hw I should be doing -_- anywho, let me know whatcha think! Review please :)**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>At lunch, I was sitting with Dawn at our old usual table. We kept our conversation far from Gary and May's relationship. Thank Arceus for that.<p>

"I was so lost during Science for the past few days." Dawn whined, playing with her water bottle.

"I can imagine." I laughed a little, picking on my fries.

Dawn smiled at me. "What did you do all this time at home?" She asked curiously.

I knew that we were both trying to forget that one of our best friends isn't here, but left a huge gaping hole. Dawn genuinely tried to make me feel like there wasn't, and that nothing has changed even though, clearly it has. I loved her for trying though.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Um, listened to all the songs on my IPod that I didn't even know I had." I said sarcastically, laughing at myself.

Dawn rolled her eyes playfully at me, "How interesting." She said, giving me look and going back to eating her lunch.

I nodded, and laughed at her reaction. Something caught my eye though and distracted me. I couldn't look away, no matter how much I tried too. It's like my eyes were glued to the scene. I sighed softly, and wanted to throw up at the sight of Gary and May kissing.

* * *

><p>"See you at English." Gary said as May pulled away from the kiss and made her way to her usual table.<p>

He turned to look at his usual table and saw the one person that he was trying so hard to forget. He frowned to himself and quickly turned to another table as they made intense eye contact. He could feel Leaf's emotions in her eyes, Anger, Sadness, and Betrayal. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to head to another table with his other friends.

May unfortunately saw the whole incident, and couldn't help but feel guilty for this entire situation, she got up from her table and walked up to his side grabbing his arm, "Come sit at my table." She said softly, while smiling at him.

Gary tried to smile, "Okay." He said, while nodding as she pulled him to her table.

* * *

><p>"Helloooooooo" Dawn called, snapping me out of my revere of glaring at Gary.<p>

"Huh?" I said dumb-founded and looked at her. At first, I was too busy staring at Gary and May even though I couldn't hear them, I could only try to read their lips to see what they were saying, not that I was curious….. Or anything.

Dawn sighed, "Just forget about them for one day." She whispered, in a firm voice.

I smiled gratefully at her. "Sure." I said, "Just not today." I added with a playful smile, and an innocent look on my face.

* * *

><p>Drew looked over Leaf. "Are you okay?" He whispered.<p>

Leaf nodded. But she knew that Drew wasn't accepting her answer because she obviously wasn't. English was the last class of the day and it was the only class today that she had with both Gary and May. They were sitting 2 seats in front of Drew and her.

It was really sickening to her. Leaf looked over at Drew. "Drew, I feel sick." She said with a frown, a pale face.

Drew frowned, and gave her a worried look. "Maybe you should go home." He said, but he knew that it has something to do with Gary and May. Obviously.

Leaf raised her hand up and told the teacher she wasn't feeling well. The teacher let her go since her face was looking so pale and sickly. Leaf got her books and ran out of the classroom.

I had stuffed my book bag with all my textbooks and work that I wanted to revise and headed home. I was on my way home when I stopped as I saw a little park in the corner where I used to play when I was little. I smiled to myself and I decided to walk around the park.

* * *

><p>Right after school ended, Drew went to Leaf's house. He was quite surprised when he found out that she had never even gotten home yet. That made him a bit worried.<p>

He took out his cell and called Dawn, telling her that Leaf's not home, and asked her if she knew where she was. Drew walked around the neighborhood, looking around trying to find Leaf.

He soon received a text from Leaf. _Why didn't I call her?_ He thought dumbly to himself, Drew cursed under his breath and opened up the text message.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm at the little park a few blocks from school, just in case you were looking for me ;)<strong>

**xx Leaf xx**

* * *

><p>Drew chuckled but was in relief that she informed him. Drew replied quickly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mind-reader now are you? Mind telling me my future? ;) I'll be right there.<strong>

**Drew x**

* * *

><p>"I know where she is." Dawn snapped her fingers excitedly, looking at Paul.<p>

Paul rolled his eyes, "Hn." he grunted, before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the place Leaf would be, even though Dawn didn't say exactly where.

* * *

><p>Drew ran up behind Leaf who was sitting on a bench. "Are you okay?" He questioned, slightly panicked.<p>

She sighed softly, "If I said I'm fine. Would you believe me?" Leaf looked up at him with a sad, forced smile on her face.

He sat down next to her. "Why'd you call me here?" He asked, curiously looking far ahead at the trees.

"My aunt called me and told me that the homework guy was looking for me." Leaf looked over at him with a small smile. "And I knew that you were still looking for me to see if I'd done anything stupid." I stated dryly.

Drew nodded. "Sounds pretty accurate." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "You still haven't answered me, Leafy." He looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked for the third time today.

Leaf took a deep breath. "No." She answered. "I'm hurt… and it's just… I don't know why…" She admitted out loud, finally.

"Leaf, you already know why." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "You really like him?" Drew asked carefully.

Leaf stood up from the bench, her bag still on it. "No." She stated.

Drew stared at her taken aback. He thought that she was kidding herself and that she didn't want to admit it. He was getting tired of her not admitting it. "Leaf…" He said, reaching for her arm slowly.

Leaf was frustrated now. She jerked Drew's hand away from her. "You don't understand. Gary, he's my best friend. My first crush. The boy who said he'd protect me from all the monsters when we were 4." Leaf said slowly, tears forming from her eyes with all the memories flooding back to haunt her.

She swallowed a big lump in her throat before she continued, "The guy who held my hand when we walked into our first day of middle school. The guy that stayed up all night because I had been stood up by my date." She said, biting her lip trying not to let her tears fall. "How can I… How can I let someone who doesn't even love him…. Or deserve him…. Just hurt him like this." She added on with her voice cracking at the end.

Drew frowned, "I understand completely, May was my best friend too you know!" He snapped angrily, surprising Leaf. He sighed softly, "Are you honestly saying that May doesn't deserve him?" Drew asked with a mono-tone voice.

She closed her eyes and tears leaked out. Leaf quickly opened them back up. "No… No… I'm sorry. I don't know who deserves him. It's just… that… how can I sit here and watch this happen… when you know damn well that she still is in love with you!" She cried out in anger and sadness.

Drew felt guilty, "It's complicated Leaf… I…I…I know this is all my fault, and I'm sorry for that I truly am, but knowing May for a long time now, she wouldn't be with him if she doesn't feel something for him… I mean, I know how she feels about me… but maybe she was just as confused as I am….maybe… I don't know." He said feeling conflicted about everything, and this whole entire situation.

Leaf sighed, "It isn't your fault… I don't blame you at all. So, this is what happens falling in love with your best friend huh?" She asked bitterly, and then glanced at him. "Did…Did that happen to you Drew? Having feelings for someone else, while you still have strong feelings for May?" She wondered, questioning him.

* * *

><p>Dawn watched quietly behind a bush that was a few feet behind Drew and Leaf. Something was going down, and it was getting good. Where's the popcorn when you need it?<p>

Paul rolled his eyes and tried to stand up, but Dawn grabbed his shirt and yanked him down with her. He growled at her and gave her an annoyed look, "Troublesome! What the heck are you doing?! Why are we spying on them?!" He yelled at her.

Dawn shushed him, and told him to be quieter. While he glared at her. Dawn felt his glare and frowned at him and got up from the bush and left Paul there.

Paul's glare soften, and his eyes turned into confusion. He got up quickly and ran after her.

"Troublesome!" He called out to her.

Dawn slowly turned to face him, while Paul stopped in front of her.

"What? Paul? What?!" She growled in frustration. "Things won't be okay, they will never ever be okay Paul." She snapped again unintentionally at him.

Paul frowned at hearing his girlfriend's negativity. "How do you know that? Do you control the fate of life?" He asked stepping forward, grabbing one of her hands, while she tried to step back but he wouldn't let her so he pulled her forward.

Dawn didn't answer his question, she swallowed and avoided his eyes, "Because you weren't there." She said. "You weren't there when she lost her sister when she was 10, and you weren't there when her parents left right after leaving her with her aunt." She said, while her voice cracked.

She glanced at Paul and fidgeted under his stare, "People leaving left a scar in her, Paul." Dawn spoke with a firm voice. "She isn't has strong as you think she is." She added on softly.

Paul pulled Dawn to him, wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly. "That is what you think, but sometimes going through tough things in life, makes you the strongest person out there." He said softly to her, rubbing her back, comforting her.

Dawn sniffled, and pulled away from him, "But what if she won't be okay?" She whispered.

Paul kissed her forehead, and then leaned his forehead onto hers, "Then it's not the end." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>"You don't have an answer, do you?" Leaf said, getting her backpack and gave one last glance to Drew before she left.<p>

Drew watched her walk away, feeling sad, guilty, conflicted. Of course he wanted to answer, but would she think any less of him, then she does with May? He hates that he still likes May a lot, he hates that he is starting to have feelings for Leaf. He hates change right now, and he thinks this is all his fault, that this is happening right now.

* * *

><p>The next week, on Monday, It was quiet. I hadn't spoken to Drew even once during the weekend. And I didn't really expect for him to call me at all since the way I had talked to him. But I didn't want to talk to him like that. I was just so frustrated and sad. And he was the only person who I thought would listen to me without judging me. I guess I was wrong.<p>

I bent down and opened up my stupid bottom locker, yeah, I'm still aggravated by having a bottom locker, which will never change. And I stared at things inside. I slowly pulled out the picture of me and Gary. I sighed and gulped and crumpled it and threw it behind me somewhere, ignoring it completely. I took out my boots and stood up and was about to kick my locker shut when someone shut it for me. "Hey—"I tried to say, until I realized it was Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi people! Depressing chapter again, i'm sorry I know don't hate me XD but im building up suspense people! Anyway sorry if there were any grammar issues, I didn't feel like rereading it 10 million times. but anyway I was having a shitty day, so I decided to post another chapter and this chapter kind of vents out some frustration! anyway please let me know your thoughts as always! Thank you guys so much! Have a good morning/evening/wherever the hell you live :) Review! **


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>I stared at him, wondering what he was doing here. "Drew." Was all I was able to say in surprise.<p>

"Hey." He smiled at me and I was in relief.

I smiled at him. My eyes immediately looking into his eyes. Damn him, and his pretty green eyes, and his pretty green hair, and his stupid pretty face. I bit my lip nervously, "Hi…" I let out.

Drew looked down at the floor, picking up the picture I had dropped onto the floor earlier. He looked at it, examining how it got crumpled up unlike how he had seen it the last time.

He handed me the picture. "Last time I remember, you were trying extra hard to get this picture away from other people. And look at you now. Throwing it on the floor." He said, smirking at me slightly.

I looked at the picture in his hand, wondering whether I should take it back or not. I forced a smile. "Yeah, it's weird." I said, looking at him and taking the picture out of his hand. "Everything changed so fast." I added on while bending down and opening up my locker again.

He ignored my response and leaned against the locker. "I heard it's going to rain today." He said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

I put the picture back into my locker and stood up and kicked it shut, and glanced at him. "Really? I _**love **__**the **__**rain**_." I said happily, while grinning.

He nodded acknowledging my response. "Oh really? I don't really like the rain." He said with a tight smile on his face.

Now I leaned against the locker above mine, facing Drew. "Why not?" I pouted. As a child I had loved the rain and I still did today. I believe rain makes life, like growing grass and flowers and nature. I love nature, hence the name Green. Rain is like a new beginning.

He shrugged. "Why do you like the rain?" Drew asked me curiously.

I looked away, of trying to think of how to explain my reasoning, but everything I thought of sounded childish.

I paused before I spoke, "They give the _**drop **__**everything **__**right **__**then **__**and **__**there **_feeling, you know?" I looked back at him, hoping he understood. Because I couldn't exactly put my feelings into words. I was never ever good at that. Just like listening, and paying attention. I think something's wrong with me.

Drew shook his head innocently.

I giggled a little bit and then looked at him carefully. "Um, like… stop thinking about consequences. Drop everything right then and there and **do what you want**." I spoke thoughtfully, quite satisfied with my explanation.

He nodded slowly. I didn't know whether he understood it or not but I let it go.

"So what do you like to do in the rain?" He asked me, still curious about my liking towards Mother Nature's gift.

I gave him a smile, remembering that I had a list of things I wanted to do in the rain. I had only done 18 out of 20 things on the list. I guess you can say it's sort of my bucket list.

He stared at me with a knowing smirk on his face. "Or… should I ask what do you want to do in the rain?" I looked at him shocked, it was like he could read my mind. Whoa, is there something you're not telling me Drew? I shook off the crazy thought.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "By Drewwwwww." I said, still giggling but dragged on his name and quickly left.

* * *

><p>Gary closed his locker slowly and he noticed someone walking towards him.<p>

"What?" He said a little too rude than he intended too.

"Uh, hey." Drew said quick, hoping that his awkwardness wouldn't be easily sense. "So, I wanna ask you something about Leaf. If you don't mind." He stated.

He looked at Drew with a glare, "Yeah, what?" Gary said coldly. He didn't particularly like Drew but since Drew knew and he still bothered to come and talk to Gary. Gary thought why the hell not answer him.

"She likes the rain…" He said thoughtfully. "What does she want to do in the rain?" He asked with a small grin, hoping Gary would answer him.

Gary stared at Drew in shock, and growled angrily and jealously to himself. "Why would I tell you?" He scoffed and smirked, "I mean the answer is pretty obvious." He added on slowly, like he realized something and shook his head like he shook off his thoughts. _He has May now... right?_

_Wrong... Gary._Drew rolled his eyes, "Yeah? What is it?" He still tried to ask to make sure.

Gary rolled his eyes and shoulder bumped him and said, "What all girls want to do in the rain." He stated sadly and left.

Drew growled, "Ass." He mumbled watching Gary walk off.

* * *

><p><em>So, Drew was not an idiot when it comes to girls. But he has never watched a romance movie in his life, besides the one Dawn made him watch at the movie night. But that wasn't the case. What the hell do girls like doing in the rain, personally he liked to stay inside and be dry, but maybe that was just him. So he decided to ask the one girl who knew her best, apparently the person he should have asked in the <em>_**first **__place._

"Dawn!" He ran up to her.

"Oh, hi Drew." Dawn, smiled as she closed her locker and made sure she grabbed all her books.

"Uh…" He said, trying to catch his breath. "What do most girls want to do in the rain?" He asked still dumb founded. _Really Drew Really?_

She stopped looking at her books, and looked around to see if anyone was around. "What?" Dawn asked, in disbelief to see if she heard him correctly.

He sighed in aggravation. And looked at her awkwardly, knowing that she had heard him. "I mean Leaf." He said.

She smiled, "Oh that's easy." She said giggling slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, getting excited like he was about to learn the secret formula of the **Krabby Patty**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: liked what I did there? ;)**

* * *

><p>As soon as he got home after school, he locked himself in his room, like always. But today, while he was doing his homework. He was fidgeting. He was thinking about what Leaf had said today. And what Dawn had said about Leaf. <em>Ugh, why is this so complicated? I need to sort out my feelings, maybe my feelings for Leaf are more then what I felt more May. I guess, I just have to find out for myself,<em> Drew thought.

He sighed, putting his pen down, staring at his phone. Which was lying on the table right in front of him. _Should I call? _He thought to himself.

Drew looked out the window on his left, and saw the dark clouds. As he had a mental war with himself in his own head, he finally decided to call.

He quickly picked up his phone. _**Drop everything now feeling huh? **_He spoke in his mind with a playful smirk forming its way on his face. Drew if anyone saw you right now, one word: Creepy.

Drew called Leaf and as each ring went by he wanted to hang up his phone right then and there. But he was determined to call her. Why were things so complicated with her, it's like he turned into an awkward nervous boy, who didn't know what to say in front of her.

Leaf lied on her bed after changing since she was caught in the sudden rain when she was coming home. She breathed in relief when suddenly her phone started ringing and like the ninja she thought she was, she jumped off her bed, and reached for her phone her desk, but unsuccessfully tripped.

"Owwww." She groaned out in pain, she grabbed her phone off her desk while still sitting on the floor.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled, picking it up. "Hey." She stated.

"Hey." He said in relief that she answered. "Can you come out for a while?" He asked her, biting his lip.

She looked out her window. "Now? But it's pouring outside…" She stated in confusion.

He looked out his window at the same moment. "I thought you liked the rain." Drew said, grinning from ear to ear.

She giggled. "I do." Leaf wondered for a brief moment if he had figured out the thing he asked about this morning but her brain told her, of course he didn't, he wouldn't of bothered too.

"Then come meet me." He said smoothly, smirking slightly.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Where?" She asked as a smile formed.

* * *

><p>He sat outside on his front porch as the rain continued to pour.<p>

Drew stared up at the sky and as he looked down onto the ground. He saw a figure. "You're here." He said, standing up and grinning.

"Of course I am, I live across the street." She smiled, holding an umbrella and her face fell, shocked. "You're soaked. What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, surprised cause he **hated** the rain.

He chuckled, thinking how cute she looked when she was concerned about him. "But, I figured out what you wanted to do in the rain." He spoke, while walking towards her.

Leaf was surprised yet again, and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" She stuttered out.

He took her umbrella and they both stood under it. Drew stared down at her. "It's sing, right?" He said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

Her smile faded away and her face looked up at Drew in disbelief. "Uh… Yeah…" She lied, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.

_Maybe, that wasn't meant to be her kiss in the rain…._

Drew chuckled trying to suppress his laughter. "Of course it is." Drew joked. Dropping the umbrella.

Her jaw dropped as the rain began to soak her. "Drew!" She squealed.

He stepped backwards, opening his arms. "You're the one who said the rain gives you the drop everything now feeling." He shouted as the rain became louder, and stronger.

_Boy, they are going to get so sick._

Leaf began to laugh out loud. "You take my words too literally." She shouted right back, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

He walked towards her again and stared at her. "But you know, I know." He whispered leaning closer towards her.

"Yeah? And what do you know?" She whispered back with a smile though her heart was pounding crazily.

Drew stared at her, making the decision whether or not he should do what he was about to do, but she did say stop thinking about the consequences and just do what you want. That's refreshing for him, because in his life there are always consequences.

He lifted her chin with one of his hands and pressed his lips on her, closing his eyes.

It took her awhile for her to realize what was happening. Her eyes widened and she felt his soft lips pressing on hers. She liked it. **A lot.** She wondered if he knew that this was her real actual kiss. It wasn't a peck like the kisses she got before. She could actually, sort of feel something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, first off don't hate me. You guys had to see this coming XD but don't worry things will get even more intense ;) but second off I would like to clarify why Drew is a little OC in this chapter, because I honestly see Drew, not always as "smooth" as he thinks he is, he can be dense a bit just like May. I feel like yes he is smooth with May because he knows her so well and knows everything about her. With any other girl, (Leaf) he doesn't know as much so he feels sort of awkward, not meaning he's not smooth, just testing the waters and acts more carefully. Just like Gary. Yes, in a lot of stories Gary is always the playboy and yes he could be, but he also has a really genius side to him, and I see that he was a really goofy side to him that people don't get to see a lot cause of his arrogance. Anyway, rant over. Let me know what you guys think! Please review! and let me know you ship in this story, Gary and Leaf? Or Drew and Leaf? XD Bye peeps! **


	14. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>She stood there, frozen. Leaf wondered whether to kiss back or not.<p>

He pulled away. "Well, now you've kissed in the rain." Drew spoke while smirking slightly at her.

Leaf stared at him, wondering if he had meant that kiss or was he just feeling sorry for her.

Drew licked his lips, staring at her, starting to regret what he had just done. "I'm sorry." He mumbled nervously, and completely embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"And then what did you do?" Dawn asked, looking at Leaf. She was so into the story. A little too into it.<p>

Leaf looked at Dawn. "I said bye and left. I was completely soaked." She said, needless to say Dawn knew Leaf liked it. She just didn't want to admit it to herself, because of the way she feels for Gary. Is it possible to like two guys at the same time?

Dawn quickly sat up, more like jumped but she was still on her bed. "Really? What about Gary?" She asked Leaf curiously.

Leaf sighed and started to speak, "In the beginning, I was pissed because I was right there and Gary couldn't see me and I liked him. But as soon as Drew came. It wasn't the same anymore. My feelings for him kept growing and I just got so confused." She admitted truthfully.

Leaf then looked up at Dawn. "I think I like Drew…" She said, still feeling conflicted about everything.

Dawn gave Leaf a small smile. "They say that if you like **two** people at the same time, choose the **second** one because _if_ _you_ _really_ liked the first one you **wouldn't** have **_fallen_ **for the **second**." She said, trying to comfort her friend.

Leaf forced a smile, and nodded her head acknowledging what Dawn had said.

"Why didn't you kiss him back?" Dawn asked, frowning at her.

"Shut up." Leaf said, rolling her eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>"And now, I'm the ass who kissed her." Drew groaned, wanting to hide his face in shame. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" He shouted out angrily as he sat on the ground of Paul's backyard.<p>

Paul continued to shoot hoops as Drew continued to yell at himself, Paul rolled his eyes annoyed with his cousin. "You're making it worse than it really is. Stop being dramatic." He grunted out in an annoyed tone, while throwing the basketball into the net. Paul was a pro at sports. He was quite modest about things like that.

"Dude, it was a disaster." Drew complained again, as he grabbed the basketball Paul threw in his direction. Today was a day off from school, they have a couple of days off cause of some holiday that no really seems to care about.

Paul rolled his eyes again at him, and looked down at his watch. "When's your brother coming back?" He asked Drew.

"Don't know. Don't care." Drew spat. Paul's brother and Drew's brother were best friends. Even though they were all cousins. Doesn't mean they always got along like a happy family. Paul and Reggie, were polar opposites and even though Paul doesn't like to admit it he gets along with his brother. While Drew and his brother Adam? Yeah, they are exactly alike. And Drew hated him, and always disliked him. His brother was cocky and just plain rude sometimes. They were exactly alike, but Drew was more on the sensitive side with his cockiness, while his brother Adam was not. He honestly wondered why Reggie picked his brother to be his best man in the first place when he had Paul his 'actual brother'. I mean yeah, they were family but still. Did he miss something?

Paul sighed. "Go back home. Your parents are probably looking for you." He said, since Drew hadn't been home since yesterday and since Drew's brother is coming back home to be the best man at his brother's wedding. "My brother is getting married." He grunted out as if he thought Drew had forgotten all about it.

"I know I know!" Drew shouted in anger. "Don't tell me what to do, Paul." He said, walking away. He regretted shouting at Paul instantly, but he was too frustrated to go back and apologize.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later.<em>

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Dawn smiled.

"Wait, just let me finish off this math homework." Leaf whined, not even looking up at Dawn as she wrote down her answers.

Dawn sighed. "Well, hurry." She said, pacing back and forth in Leaf's bedroom. "I want to find the prettiest dress." Dawn spoke while grinning happily.

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, it's not even your wedding." She said in a matter of fact way. "Besides, you look pretty wearing anything." Leaf smiled at her best friend.

"But its Paul's brother Reggie's wedding and Paul asked me to be his date." She said in a dreamy tone. "I just want the dress to be perfect. I want the night to go perfect and I want to make a good impression on his family." She added on nervously.

"Way to go with the 'I will be practical in my relationships'" She said mimicking Dawn's voice.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Shut up and finish your math homework." She huffed out.

* * *

><p>"Maylene, I'm a guy." Drew said again, as he stared at her blankly as she twirled around in her gown. Still wondering why he was even here, shouldn't Paul be here? It's not like it's his brother getting married or anything. But <strong>family is family.<strong>

"Drew, you know Paul is helping out Reggie and Adam with their tux. Just tell me how I look!" She said, freaking out trying not to be a bridezilla.

He sighed, looking at her once again. "You look great, Reggie's going to fall in love all over again." He said to her, cracking a grin at her.

"You really think so?" She smiled happily looking at herself in the mirror and glanced back at Drew when she noticed he blanked out again. "Drew!" She shouted out trying to grab his attention.

He laughed, "Of course he will. I mean he did ask you to marry him in the first place." He said truthfully.

Maylene smiled shyly. "We'll take this." She said, looking over at the sale associate.

"Finally." He let out a sigh in relief, standing up grabbing all the shopping bags. "I'm going to go get some food, and murder Reggie and Paul." He said jokingly while stepping out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we just go to the mall?" Leaf whined, walking beside Dawn through the busy streets. "It has air-conditioners." She added on wrinkling her nose as the sun hit her face. "It's so hottttttt." She dragged on, still complaining.<p>

"Because, I know this cute little dress shop." Dawn said, looking around. "Besides, I like shopping here. The mall is for lazy people." She said smartly, looking at Leaf laughing. "We can find a dress for you too, you know." She added on slickly.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's just buy your dress." She forced an enthusiastic smile.

Dawn sighed and the squealed excitedly. "It's here." She said, standing in front of a small store, Dawn was friends with the owner. So she could bargain all she wanted for the prices.

"Please, tell me they have an air-conditioner in there." Leaf said, looking around. She had never been to this part of town before and everything there was just so bright and colorful. It was too exquisite for her taste.

Dawn turned to face Leaf and rolled her eyes at her. "Of course they do." She said, and paused. "Oh, it's Drew." She said, looking past Leaf. "Over there." She pointed across the street.

"Really?" She gulped before turning around. Dawn was right. He was standing outside a bridal store…? Why? Oh wait, Paul's brother's wedding, and there cousins. Leaf always forgets that. She started laughing a bit as he ate his corndog messily. Until she realized how much of a stalker she probably was looking like right now, so she looked away quickly.

Before Leaf could drag Dawn into the store, Dawn already had shouted Drew's name and waved her hand over at him.

"Drew!" She shouted once again as he finally saw them. Dawn waved enthusiastically and motioned Drew to cross over and so he did.

"Why did you do that?" Leaf hissed to Dawn as she began to feel her heart race nervously. She looked over at Drew who was crossing over to reach them.

"Hey guys." He smiled at Dawn. Trying so hard not to look at Leaf.

"How've you been?" She asked and his eyes went right to her. Leaf smiled softly at him.

"Good." He answered quickly. "What are you guys looking for?" He asked them wondering what they are doing on this side of town.

"Dress shopping." Dawn answered with a quick smile. She looked at Drew's bags and laughed. "I didn't know you like shopping." She added on sarcastically.

"Oh… no no no no." He said defensively. "I'm with Maylene… I mean Paul's brother's fiancé. My other cousin. We have a complicated family." He said letting out a laugh rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Aren't you Paul's date for the wedding? Usually his own brother would be the best man, but sadly my brother has taken that role himself." He stated dryly.

She smiled excitedly, "He did. That's why we are here." And then her looked turned into confusion, "I didn't even know you had a brother." She added on, "You guys have a big family." She laughed.

Drew chuckled. "Sadly, I do." He stated.

"Well, I'm even more excited now, and super nervous that your guy's family is way bigger than I expected." She said sheepishly. "But, I'm going in to find a cute presentable dress. You two catch up!" She spoke winking at Leaf, walking quickly into the store without hearing an answer from the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Leaf… I'm sorry for what I did last time." He began to say. "I really am. I should've never done that. We're friends and I get that. And I really don't want to ruin that." He stated exasperatedly.<p>

Leaf could just feel her heart pounding. She still wondered whether Drew liked her or he just did it because he felt sorry for her.

"Leafy." He said, trying to get her to talk. "You're still mad at me…" He mumbled sadly to himself.

"I'm not mad… I don't want you to do that again." She said bluntly. "If you don't mean it… don't do it." She added on softly.

Drew nodded. "Sorry, if I upset you." He whispered.

Leaf nodded acknowledging that he did not mean it, and how much it actually hurt.

* * *

><p><em>As the two of them stood there, looking at each other. A voice came closer shouting out Drew's name.<em>

"Drew!" Maylene ran up beside him. "Where were you? I've been looking all over her!" She hit him playfully.

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. I saw some friends." He said, glancing at Maylene.

Maylene looked over at Leaf curiously. "Oh hi there." She said sweetly, giving her a friendly smile.

In an instant, Leaf had taken a liking to Maylene. It was the warmth that she gave out. Leaf felt it right away. "Hi." She smiled, extending her hand to Maylene.

"I only accept hugs." Maylene smiled, pulling Leaf into a quick hug which caught Leaf a little off guard.

As Maylene let go, Leaf was a bit surprised still. "I'm Leaf." She smiled. "Congrats on your wedding by the way." She added on.

"What a pretty name!" Maylene grinned happily. "And thank you very much." She glowed.

Drew stared back and forth at Maylene his future cousin in law? And Leaf as they talked and all he could think about was how much he wanted Leaf to understand that he saw her as someone more than a friend. How much he wanted to bring her to the wedding. To have her meet his family, well the good part of it anyway. He wanted them to be like like…. _**Dawn and Paul.**_ Why couldn't they be like that? Wait a second…. Why does he even want that? He didn't want that with May?

"Leaf's a good friend of mine." He smiled as Maylene asked him about her.

"You should come to the wedding!" Maylene said excitedly! "It'll be fun!" She added on trying to convince Leaf.

"Me?" She repeated. "Uh… no. I don't go to weddings." Leaf replied nervously. "Besides, don't weddings have like a quota? I'm sure you've been planning this for a long time. I wouldn't want to… um, add more trouble." She stated stuttering.

"It'll be no trouble! If you are Drew's good friend then I'm sure you are Paul's good friend too, so that makes you my good friend as well." Maylene smiled gently at Leaf.

"Besides, there are a few seats left. Paul has his girlfriend Dawn, and Drew doesn't have anyone to go with! So you can be his date!" She stated excitedly.

Drew's eyes widen nervously, "Y-you don't ha-ave to come if you don't want to." Drew stuttered, but smiled politely at Leaf.

"Oh shut up cousin, and ask her to the wedding." Maylene said giggling, lightly hitting Drew's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, it took a week! I've been busy with school and what not! but OMGGGGGGGG I GOT 17 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! and you guys have no idea how incredibly shocked I am! I'm so appreciative of every single one of you! thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means so much! and guess what guys I added a character! and OC hahaha idk I wanted Drew to have a brother because he kind of doesn't get along with his family a lot but gets along with Paul's family that's why they are so close and what not. but im definitely digging deeper so you will see whats to come! but hmmmmm let me know if I should do a POLL for Drew and Leaf or Gary and Leaf? a lot of you guys were fighting about it! and its so hard, cause im Oldrival for the win! let me know what you guys think! :D Please review! and sorry if there are any mistakes I kind read through it fast. **


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>"No, no!" He said quickly. I could sense how nervous he was just by his voice. What did that mean? "I mean, if you want to, you can come with me!" He smiled, going into his usual sweet self.<p>

"That's better." I teased. "I'd love to come to your wedding." I spoke while smiling at Maylene. She had a grin on her face which made me feel warm inside. She was such a delightful person. Reggie is a lucky guy.

"Fantastic!" She squealed, glancing at Drew and then back at me. "It was nice meeting you. I have to drag my cousin in law to get my nails done now." She smiled victoriously.

Drew widened his eyes as he heard Maylene. "Great, just great." He mouthed to me, making me laugh.

"It was nice meeting you too." I looked at Maylene, smiling politely. The two of them left and I went into the store where Dawn had already chosen 5 dresses. Oh my…

"How about this one?" Dawn asked me, staring at herself in a mirror. It was a soft lavender dress that stopped just above her knees. It was strapless, smooth and just simply beautiful.

"You look beautiful. And so does the dress." I said with honesty, looking at her in awe.

She smiled happily and twirled giggling. "Thank you." She said softly. "Shouldn't you be getting a dress too now?" Dawn smirked, while tilting her head.

I shook my head. I have no idea where my parents were. But my aunt and uncle always give me these big gifts when my birthday comes around, and supposedly they are from my parents. But the point is they were all these extravagant gowns. I assume, my parents think I'm a spoiled pampered princess, who loves these kinds of things. When in reality I'd rather wear jeans and converse everywhere.

"I'll figure something out." I told Dawn.

* * *

><p>A few days later, we were all back at school again. Sadly. Ugh, Paul's brother's wedding is in a week. Pretty much everyone in town knew, well I mean the adults at least. Well, all the wealthy people basically. I don't know what happened to Paul and Reggie's parents, but all I know is Drew's parents are pretty much planning everything, and from what I know now is that they are seriously wealthy. Like so wealthy, that they could throw up outside and it would be worth something. Even though Paul lives with just Reggie, I'm sure Drew's dad, their uncle makes sure they are settled with a good satisfied life. No wonder Drew always sneaks off there. It's probably overwhelming. It kind of makes me wonder, what happened to Paul and Reggie's parents? And also, who is Drew's older brother?<p>

As I was lost in my train of thoughts, I felt someone walk past me. Someone familiar. I took a good look as he walked past me. It was Drew. He didn't even bother to say hi. I frowned to myself, ouch was all that I thought.

* * *

><p>Gary gave May a small kiss as he walked away from her. He went to his locker and he saw Leaf. It was a constant thought in his mind, but he wondered what went wrong between them and the answer to his question was his <strong>relationship<strong> with May. Was it all even worth it? Worth losing his best friend over?

Gary knew May would never do anything to hurt him…Would she? He wanted to prove Leaf wrong. And he didn't care whether their friendship was there or not. But deep down, even if he was too stubborn to admit it. It was **_killing_ **him.

* * *

><p>May played with her pen as her thoughts these days were about Gary and Leaf. And most of all Drew. She heard the news about Paul's brother's wedding, and most of all about <em>Adam's <em>appearance there as the best man. She is worried about how Drew must be feeling with all of this. I mean, it's Adam. She met Adam, and he was honestly a narcissistic ass. But she shouldn't be worried about him right? I mean it isn't like they are best friends anymore. Right?

May looked around the library, snapping out of her thoughts. She let out a sigh. _What's happening to me? _She thought sadly to herself.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked for the seat across her.

"No." May said softly, looking up. "Oh, hi. Dawn right?" She smiled at her kindly.

Dawn nodded slowly, pulling out her textbook and notebook. She was never the one to be rude but Dawn didn't particularly like May right now did she? After all, to Dawn, May was the reason why Gary and Leaf were no longer friends **right** **now**.

May looked down at the book she had been trying to read for the past 30 minutes in the library. She had been reading the same paragraph but kept losing focus, her thoughts were honestly consuming her. Once again, she picked up the book, determined to finish off the paragraph she was stuck on.

She failed two more times and she gave up. May let out a frustrated sigh, covering her face with her hands. She didn't understand what she was feeling. The feeling of uncertainty. It made her stomach feel weird, and she couldn't stop thinking about….._**Drew.**_

As Dawn jot down her notes, she could feel the tension with May. She put down her pen and glanced at her with a soft look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She whispered. Dawn knew she shouldn't have cared but something in her just made her ask her that.

* * *

><p>I listened to the boring History teacher talk and talk… about… something. I don't remember. I wasn't really paying attention, and to be completely honest I couldn't understand what in the heck the teacher was even saying. I looked over at Drew who was sitting next to me.<p>

He noticed me looking at him and he gave me a smirk. Drew was the kind of guy that had a lot on his mind, but didn't say much. I guess he was like, oh hell. All of us were like that.

I tore a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote down;

_Do you understand what the teacher is talking about? _

I passed the paper to Drew, as he read it, and slightly chuckled and glanced at me with an amused look. He wrote down something and passed it too me.

This kept going back and forth.

* * *

><p><em>Drew: A little, don't you?<em>

_Leaf: Nope. _

_Drew: Want me to tutor you?_

_Leaf: Are you serious? :O_

_Drew: Of course _

_Leaf: That's nice of you… but not thanks LOL. XP_

_Drew: Your loss. Did you find a dress for the wedding? ;)_

_Leaf: Yes….._

_Drew: Whoa, that was fast O.O_

_Leaf: I'm just that great ^_^_

_Drew: Have you talked to Gary… at all? _

_Leaf: Not, and I don't really plan on it!_

_Drew: You have too. At some point, you know for closure at least._

_Leaf: Um why? We were never even a thing -.-_

_Drew: Closure so that you can call for another person, and not be hung up on him…_

_Leaf: Another guy….? I'm over Gary… I think. -.-_

_Drew: Oh really now?_

* * *

><p>The bell rang and I folded the paper into my pocket as I gathered up my books and got up to leave the classroom.<p>

"You're not going to tell me who the other guy is?" Drew asked as he walked beside me following me.

I grinned at him. "Maybe some other time." Truth is, I was never planning on telling him. But that wasn't what he wanted at all. He asked me all day over and over again.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Dawn and I sat together as usual. "I saw May at the library during second period." She began to speak, chewing her food, slowly.<p>

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say as I swallowed my food. "Did you talk to her?"

Dawn shook her head, "Well, not really. Just a brief hello. She seems like something's bothering her." She stated shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded my head as I took a bite of my food. And then I saw Drew take a seat next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked him, giving him a curious stare.

He smirked at me briefly, "You know what I came here for." He replied, sligjtly rolling his eyes and took a bite of his apple.

I laughed, "I'm not telling." I teased him.

"Tell what?" Dawn asked, exchanging looks between me and Drew. "Uh, guys what are you talking about?"

"Who she likes." Drew replied and looked over at me giving me firm stare, trying to get me to budge.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Dawn said with a grin. I shot her a glare and she stopped. "I don't know… I don't know who that could be." She sang slightly. Oh, I'm so going to murder her with her own damn hugs this time.

"Whoa, wait you know who it is?" Drew stared at Dawn.

"Drew." I snapped. Getting very annoyed. "Please I don't want you to know. That's why I'm not telling you." I looked down at my tray. "Go back to your own table." I said coldly to him.

Dawn was taken aback with my tone and she looked over at Drew who also had the same expression as her. "Drew…" She murmured softly, reaching for his arm.

Without a word, Drew stood up and left the table. I felt horrible for talking to him like that. But I honestly really didn't want him to know. I wasn't ready for him to know. And was I even sure myself? I don't know anymore.

Dawn tried to console me but I left the table quickly, upset with my thoughts. It's like I think I have feelings for Drew, but something in my heart is screaming at me **'but what about Gary'**. I mean he is with May now, and never will love me… Maybe I should really give Drew a shot.

* * *

><p>Soon the school day ended and I was relieved, still feeling guilty from earlier at lunch. I bent down and opened up my locker, taking out my books and shoving others in. I felt someone's presence behind me.<p>

He stood behind my locker until I showed my acknowledgement. I stood back up, kicking my locker shut and turned around to face him.

"Yes…?" I asked, while smiling at him.

Paul angrily crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't yeah me." He imitated my voice. "Where's Drew?" He grunted out in annoyance.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? What do you mean?" I asked. "How would I know?" I added on confused.

Paul glared at me knowingly, like he knew _**exactly **_what happened. "He's late for practice." He said. "Football practice." He added on still glaring at me.

"He also missed last period too." Paul grunted. "And I know it's got something to do with you." He growled angrily. Wow, someone's touchy touchy.

I sighed in frustration. "I don't know." I mumbled, not sure. I wasn't sure but how I treated him at lunch made me feel terrible.

"Forget it." Paul grunted. "I'll find him myself." He nodded, walking away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi people, here is another update! Please let me know what you think! I love reading all of your reviews! And cannot thank you enough so much! this means so much to me, you guys have no idea. I know there is kind of a fight about who Leaf should end up with but, from what I said in the beginning this is an Oldrival story, and I do love them together, and contestshipping as well. I mean I never shipped Drew and Leaf before, so heres a new ship XD called PLANTSHIPPING the name credit goes to XxCherriesandChocolatexX because she is lovely and came up with the name XD hahaaha because get it, they are like plants ahhhh so funny. anyway, but Don't worry for the people who do want Drew and Leaf together, you guys will get your wish for a bit ;) but enjoy! and HAPPY HALLOWEEENN!**


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and quickly rang the doorbell. Almost positive, that he was home. He had to be. My eyes widened as the door opened.<p>

"You're home." I let out as I breathe in an out deeply, meeting his hazel eyes.

"And you're here…" He said slowly. "Why?" He asked, surprised to see me.

"I don't know." I said, closing my eyes. As I opened my eyes back open, Gary stared at me. I didn't know what was going through his mind. I had lost my best friend in a matter of days. Why was I here? I asked myself, feeling incredibly nervous.

"Leaf." Gary said softly getting my attention. "I'm so so so sorry." He said in a sincere tone.

"I'm sorry too!" I cried out, jumping on him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Gary hugged me back tighter than he ever did before. "I missed you… I missed you so much Leafy." He whispered to me with pain lacing through his voice. Oh, man I missed his deep chilling voice so much, I missed it when **he **called me Leafy.

"I bet I missed you more." I smiled brightly at him as I pulled away, looking at him. It was a moment of bliss. A moment, which I would never forget.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you Gary." May said softly, kissing him on the cheek.<p>

Gary grinned excitedly at May. "Me too. I can't believe we're friends again and talking!" He rambled on, and then paused while looking at May. "You guys are going to love each other once you start talking." He kissed her forehead gently, as they cuddled on his couch.

"Since her friendship is that important to you… she obviously is very special." May said softly, smiling at him. _Why can't you realize it already? _She thought sadly, her mind wondered off towards Leaf and how she must be feeling. And then there's _Drew…_

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Leaf slowly walked up to Drew. "Hey!" She greeted him with a tight smile. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked him, nervous, and a bit curious.<p>

He shook his head with a small smile. "Morning to you by the way." Drew said quietly, as he began to walk past her.

Leaf frowned and gripped her backpack strap tighter. "Drew!" She said, stopping him on his way.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her once again. Catching a glimpse of her delicate eyes and then, looking away as soon as he could, down onto the ground.

"See you… Friday night? Leaf said. "At your cousin's rehearsal dinner?" She smiled softly at him.

He looked up at her, and he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Leaf entered the hall. Slowly, looking around in amazement. "These guys sure know how to rehearse their dinners." She mumbled slightly to herself.<p>

She looked around to find any sort of familiar face, but before she could, someone spotted her.

"Leaf!" a familiar dark-haired blunette calls out happily. Leaf smiled as her best friend ran up to her pulling her into a tight hug, even though they saw each other a couple of hours ago, she still never fails to greet her like the dramatic person she is.

"Hi, Dawn." Leaf spoke while laughing at her best friend's antics.

"C'mon! Maylene is looking for you! And Paul wants you to meet his brother and Drew's brother!" She says hurriedly, pulling me along the path. _Sheesh, hold on before I trip and fall in these heels. _Leaf thought to herself.

"Leaf!" Maylene cried out as she ran towards where Dawn and Leaf were. "You made it." She smiled gently.

"Of course I did" Leaf smiled, and then looked around. "Where's Drew?" She asked, realizing he wasn't here at the moment.

Maylene and Dawn gave each other a knowing look, and Dawn smirked slightly about to say something, but someone did that for her.

"He's parking one of the cars closer." Paul grunted out, coming up from behind Dawn, wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling into her softly, while she blushed giggling a bit at his affection he was showing.

Leaf gave them a gross face, while Maylene smiled happy for her soon to be brother-in-law to have happiness in his life.

Maylene let them have a moment to themselves, while looking at Leaf, "You look great Leaf." She complimented Leaf's light green, modest dress with a grey cardigan that she wore over it.

She looked over at Maylene and smiled, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Mrs. Shinji." She teased slightly.

Maylene smiled at Leaf, "So you and Drew, huh?" She asked, slightly smirking at her.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Paul stopped there sweet moment, and decided to watch Leaf's reaction to what Maylene said, they were trying so hard not to burst out laughing.<p>

Leaf was taken aback. She heard the snorts coming from the devil couple, and she turned her head to glare at them harshly, before they looked away innocently. She glanced back at Maylene who was still waiting for her answer.

"Me and Drew?" Leaf repeated. "Oh no. no. no. no…" She shook her head, with a blush on her cheeks and a nervous giggle.

Dawn and Paul then started to burst out laughing, while Leaf through them an annoyed look.

"Oh my, really?" Maylene said as if she couldn't believe it. "I thought you guys were together. The rehearsal dinner is just an excuse for our close friends and family to be here." Maylene smiled sheepishly, "You must mean _**something **_to him." She wiggled her eyebrows at her playfully.

Leaf found herself, blushing. And mumbled something incoherently under her breath.

Dawn and Paul still laughing hysterically about this entire situation finally stopped, trying to catch their breaths.

Maylene lightly put her hand on Leaf's shoulder with a small knowing smile as if telling her that she knew something that Leaf didn't.

"Let me introduce you to Reggie, and his best friend Adam!" She smiled, taking Leaf's hand, and dragging her off.

Paul sighed, and Dawn through him a knowing looking and grab his hand and squeezed it for comfort. Paul knew how overwhelming it probably will be for Leaf. It was for Dawn, but thank god Adam is not his brother, and that Reggie was, because if Adam was his own brother, oh man, shit would go down.

They followed Maylene and Leaf towards where Paul's brother and Drew's brother were.

* * *

><p>Adam was chatting away aimlessly, with Reggie and was taking in all the arrangement and saw his cousin's fiancé walking towards them. Curiosity struck him as he saw a petite girl with Maylene. He pointed at them and Reggie turned around and smiled at his fiancé.<p>

"Honey." Maylene smiled and let go of Leaf's hand. "This is Leaf, Dawn's best friend, also Drew and Paul's friend." She said to Reggie. And then she glanced over to Adam and rolled her eyes when she saw a devious smirk form its way onto his face. "And this is Adam." She states dryly, pointing towards him.

Reggie puts his hand out, "Hi, Leaf I heard a lot about you." He said, while smiling down at her, and glancing at Paul and Dawn when they came over.

"Whatever I missed that he said, he's lying." Paul grunted, rolling his eyes, throwing his arm around Dawn's shoulder.

Reggie smirked, and let out a chuckle. "Relax, I didn't say anything embarrassing… yet." He winked at Dawn, while Paul growled and tightened his grip on her.

Adam looking Leaf up and down finally steps forward, "Don't sweat it Paul, I'll make sure to keep Reggie in check." He winks right at Leaf, putting his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"I'm Adam by the way," He spoke, looking at Leaf right in the eye, and then stepping towards her putting his hand out to her.

Leaf blushed right away at his deep voice, _Holy shit he's like an older Drew._ She thought to herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leaf." She says, grabbing his hand firmly shaking it.

"I heard a lot about you Miss Leaf, and the pleasure is all mine." He says smoothly, still looking into her eyes, while laying a light kiss on her hand.

Dawn and Maylene share nervous looks with each other, while Paul scoffs and rolls his eyes. And Reggie, well let's just say Reggie was oblivious and just happy to have everyone he cares about here.

While all that was happening, Leaf's blush intensified, she wanted to pull her hand away but didn't want come off as rude, so she didn't know what to do.

Adam lets go of her hand, and smirks down at her nervous expression, "By the way, might I add you are a very beautiful girl." He tells her.

Leaf didn't know what to say, still beat red in the face, not used to all these compliments she was getting, "Th-thank y-you." She stuttered softly.

Paul was having enough of this, "Alright Alright, let's sit down for dinner." He grunted out in an annoyed tone.

Adam smirked at Paul, "But Paulie, Drew hasn't come back from parking the car yet." He says, clearly amused but decided to push his cousin's buttons more.

"Dawn, I must also add you look absolutely stunning as well, it seems we have two beautiful ladies here tonight, other than the bride of course." He spoke smoothly, while winking at Maylene.

Maylene rolled her eyes, and Paul growled angrily pulling a flushed Dawn towards him possessively.

Reggie cleared his throat, and wrapped his arms around his lovely fiancé, "Babe he's right you do look stunning tonight." He smiled charmingly at her, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, this was about **him and his soon to be wife, **and nothing else can ruin or change that.

Maylene blushed, and smiled at him wrapping her hands around his.

Leaf smiled at them. "You guys are too cute." She commented. She couldn't stop herself, even though she isn't supposed to believe in love, she can't help but want something like that in the future. She hoped for it. Especially with **him.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who's him? ;)**

* * *

><p>Maylene smiled at Leaf, "Would you mind looking for Drew? He sure is taking his sweet time, I'm hoping he didn't run off somewhere." She laughed nervously, knowing fully well that he doesn't really like being around his brother.<p>

"Sure, I'll go look for him." Leaf said, while smiling at everyone and quickly rushing away.

* * *

><p>Leaf waited outside the door of the hall, thinking she could catch him going in. She sighed as she had been waiting there for 15 minutes already.<p>

The weather had been getting colder the past few days, "It was warmer inside." She grumbled to herself, Leaf decided that she would go and check the parking lot.

She stepped forward and bumped into someone. "Ow." She said out of instinct even though, it didn't hurt.

"Sorry." Drew said, looking onto the ground at first then up to the person he bumped into. "Oh Leaf." He said softly.

"Where were you?" She asked, grabbing his arm. "Everyone's looking for you. They thought you ran off." She added on.

"I was parking the car." He told her quietly.

She through him a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>They got back and joined everyone else at the dinner table. The whole room was full of chatter and for the rest of the night, Drew was quiet and reserved. He wasn't talking to Leaf, or anyone for the matter, not even Dawn or Paul. He was avoiding conversation with everyone to be exact. Paul noticed this and kept glancing his way warily, while squeezing Dawn's hand under the table for comfort. He was worried for his cousin.<p>

Leaf sat beside Drew and noticed him being quiet, while next to him was his brother chatting away aimlessly to his parents, then Reggie and Maylene. Across from her who was next to Maylene was Paul and Dawn. Everyone else was after the long round table.

She felt uncomfortable being here, she glanced at Dawn who smiled sadly to her knowing something was off with Drew. _Maybe he doesn't want me here…_ She thought sadly to herself.

Finally enough was enough she couldn't take it anymore, she mouthed to Dawn and Paul that she was leaving, and they both nodded understanding her.

Leaf leant over to Drew and whispered, "I'm going home. See you Monday." She quickly got out of her seat and left the hall, feeling exhausted and sad. Leaf took out her phone to call a cab.

* * *

><p>"Drew, where's Leaf?" Maylene asked, leaning sideways from her seat, hoping to catch a glimpse of Leaf.<p>

Drew shrugged. "I think she went home." He stated dryly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Adam said butting into the conversation. "How could you let a beautiful girl go home all alone at this time?" He scolded.

Maylene frowned at Adams tone, but she agreed with him unfortunately, she nodded her head as Reggie spoke up, "Yeah, Drew. What are her parents going to think? That the Shinji-Hayden family just let a young girl go home all alone from the other side of town?" He said frowning at his cousin.

Paul cleared his throat, causing Reggie to look at him strangely, and Paul gave him a 'knock it off look' while Reggie put his hands up in defeat.

Adam let out a laugh, and smirked at his younger brother, clearly enjoying making Drew feel bad. "Yeah, Drew. Why are you being such a douche? First off, inviting someone and not even talking or paying any attention to them."

Paul clenched his fist, and bit down on his tongue trying not to burst. Dawn frowned and felt him tense next to her, so she grabbed his clenched fist and rubbed her hand comfortably on his trying to calm him down, he glances at her and lets out a breath he had been holding, and softly sighs to himself.

Drew looked at his brother, Adam, frowning. Drew knew how his brother loved to torture him about all his flaws. It was part of the reason why he tried so hard all the time at school, because he wanted to be perfect. Then, no one would ever be able to point his flaws out.

Drew growled to himself, and pressed his lips together, he wanted an escape anyways. "Fine." He muttered and got up shot Paul and Dawn a glance and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go guys! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll be updating Bad girl gone good, by this week hopefully, if you haven't already, you should check it out, also if you like Kingdom Hearts like I do, I'm writing a new story called The model and the photographer, you should check it out ;) but please review! and let me know who you think HIM is ;D also, let me know what you think about Adam, Drew's brother XD I love seeing what you guys say! Thank you guys so much!**


	17. 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon ;)**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Drew said, while grabbing Leaf's arm from the back as he reached the parking lot.<p>

"Home." She mumbled, finally facing him.

"Leaf…" He dragged his voice. "Please stay. Maylene wants you to. So does Reggie. We all want you too…" He told her quietly as the dark surrounded them in the parking lot.

"But you don't, right?" She spat, irritated as hell.

"Leaf, what are you talking about?" He asked her as if he didn't realize how he treated her the whole entire night.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Drew!" She strained her voice. "You've been acting like we're not even friends." She added on, her voice cracking in the process.

Drew clenched his fists, "I like you, Leaf!" He finally yelled, frustrated. "Tell me how to act with you when you want us to be just friends?!" He snapped again, grabbing at his, now messy green hair.

Leaf's eyes widened, processing what Drew had just said. "What?" She mumbled to herself in disbelief as she stared blankly at Drew.

Drew stared down at Leaf, pressing his lips together into a straight line. He nodded his head slowly.

Finally registering what Drew had said, she grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer to her and swiftly, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so, did he kiss back?!" Dawn asked, grinning from ear to ear.<p>

Leaf smiled shyly at the question. Clearly, it meant yes. She nodded her head.

Dawn jumped off her bed. "OH MY GOD!" She jumped again. "Do you know what this means?!" She screamed with pure joy and excitement.

"What?" She asked, giggling at Dawn's excitement.

"You and he are an actual couple, duh!" She screamed. It was like in that moment of excitement, Dawn had become a 10 year old. She wasn't the mature person she used to act like. Not like she ever did really, just dramatic, and boy was this dramatic.

Leaf giggled. "Guess so." She got off of Dawn's bed. "I'll see you later at the wedding." She said, while smiling.

* * *

><p>"This dress is alright…" May looked into her mirror. Being the fifth dress she had already tried on. She had finally done her make-up. May smiled slightly in the mirror, feeling happy about the look. May always wanted to be perfect. She was a perfectionist, she exceptionally wanted to be perfect at this wedding. Since she does know Drew's <em>entire<em> family.

"You look gorgeous." Gary smiled as he entered May's room, looking at his girlfriend, feeling proud. "Are you ready?" He asked, walking up behind her.

May smiled at him. "Yeah." She looked at him again. "You look great."

Gary wrapped one of his arms around May's waist. "Thanks." He chuckled. "Let's go, we don't want to be late." He added on.

* * *

><p>Leaf arrived at the wedding and scanned the crowd. Her eyes only looking for Drew. Suddenly, she realized her heart was racing faster at the thought of having Drew close to her.<p>

"Hey." He whispered into her ear, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled, and turned around to face him. "Hi, are you and Paul nervous?" She teased slightly.

He chuckled. "Not at all." He answered with a smile, grabbing her hand. "It's Maylene and Reggie who are." Drew went on. "Maylene's been freaking out since last night. While, Reggie started freaking out just an hour ago. But my brother is calming him down, hopefully." He mumbled the last part, knowing how his brother is. Let's just say he isn't the commitment kind of guy. Great role model for Drew right?

Leaf giggled, squeezing Drew's hand as if it was testing whether it was all real or not. She stared at him for a few moments before looking down to her feet shyly.

Drew's smiled faded as Leaf kept quiet. He looked worried for a sec, "Are you okay?" He asked her genuinely concerned.

Leaf smiled, looking up at him again. "Of course! Why'd you think something was wrong?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh." He said, looking around once again. "Hey, you know May is coming right?" Drew asked nervously, he paused for brief second and then added, "Gary might come as well."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's okay." Leaf smiled at Drew. She loved the fact that Drew always wanted to make sure she was okay. She loved the fact that she was smiling more than ever now. Leaf also loved the fact that she could proudly tell Drew that she and Gary were friends again. And she hoped that maybe May and Drew would become best friends again too.

* * *

><p><em>That doesn't sounds like a good idea….<em>

* * *

><p>"Gary and I are okay now." She grinned happily, "We are friends again."<p>

Drew's eyes widened in surprise. "That's great!" He smiled, looking at Leaf. Drew couldn't admit it to himself but he felt a tinge of jealously when he had found out that Leaf and Gary were friends again. It felt like he was going to share someone else again, _isn't it enough that he has May now?_ Drew thought, sourly to himself. _Whoa, why am I thinking about May right now? _Drew thought again, shaking off the last thought.

"Looks like they're here." She smiled at Drew as she glanced at the entrance way. Breaking Drew out of his thoughts.

"Looks like someone doesn't need my company anymore." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Sorry, duty calls, I think my father needs help with something…" He spoke in confusion, as his father was waving him over frantically.

"I'll save you a seat!" She gave his hand a squeeze before she let go and walked away.

* * *

><p>Gary's eyes widened, seeing Leaf but he grinned slyly, "Now, now, who's this…" He chuckled as Leaf approached him and May. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.<p>

May, was a bit surprised, and looked at Leaf with a friendly smile. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hello." Leaf genuinely smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, babe, you know this girl?" Gary nudged May, teasing Leaf still grinning cheekily.

"Shut up." Leaf laughed, rolling her eyes, smacking his arm lightly.

"Hey, that hurts." Gary complained. "Mayyyyyyy, tell his person not to hit me." He whined, playfully.

May glanced back and forth at them, and shook her head giggling. "Don't drag me into this." She said putting her hands up in defense and taking a step back. _Will they ever realize they're in love with each other? _She thought to herself. _What am I doing?_ She shook off the last thought, still staring at the both of them.

"Ah, even you wanted to do that." She looked at May in a playful way. "So you two clean up pretty well." Leaf looked at them once again. "Especially this homo-sapien here" She stuck her tongue out playfully at Gary. "You must've helped him a lot, May." She smiled at her.

Gary scoffed, "Excuse me, but I got dressed all by myself." He said, rolling his eyes.

May laughed, "You look really pretty today, Leaf." She smiled sweetly at her.

"Hate to say it, but I have to agree with May." He smiled at Leaf, in a charming way. He was speechless. She really was turning into a beautiful butterfly. _How did I not notice this before, _Gary thought in awe to himself.

Dawn ran towards Gary and Leaf. "Guys!" She smiled at them. "Oh my god!" Dawn pulled them both into a bone crushing long awaited group hug.

Paul slowly walked behind Dawn, being the calm, chill person he is. He smirked at the sight that was before him. The sight of the three best friends, finally together. _How cheesy, what is the girl doing to me?! _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat between Paul and Leaf, and an empty seat next to Leaf, assuming it's for Drew. They were obviously in the front, since Paul and Drew were family. She was settled in her chair in the lovely garden area, where the wedding was being held. Dawn looked around at her surroundings. <em>Everything is breathtaking, <em>she thought to herself. She wondered what her wedding would be like and, then she turned to Paul with a small smile on her face.

He felt Dawn staring at him, he turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow up, "What's up, beautiful?" Paul asked, putting his arm around her.

She blushed, and pushed her thoughts away, "Nothing." She mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

* * *

><p>May sat at the end of the third row on the right with Gary next to her. She laughed at what Gary had just said, even though she has heard the story before. May loved how innocent she felt when she was with Gary. He made her feel so special. May smiled at him, but then again Gary made everyone feel special. But she couldn't help but feel like something was <strong>missing<strong>. Her _heart_ definitely knew what was missing, but her **brain**? Yeah, that won't listen.

"Therefore, I have this weird scar on my elbow." He said, laughing while looking at her.

"You aren't serious." She laughed, remembering this story once again.

"Oh I am." He smirked slightly, but a sudden thought made him grin, "Leaf was there, ask her." He spoke happily.

May nodded her head absentmindedly, her eyes spotted someone familiar, and she felt her heart burst through her chest and started to race, her eyes followed Drew who was walking towards the first row of chairs. Something in her heart was telling her that something was about to happen… and it may not necessarily be a good thing.

* * *

><p>"Drew!" Leaf smiled with relief in her voice as Drew walked towards her, she got up and gave him a tight hug.<p>

Drew kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair along. "Hey." He breathed, grabbing her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello :) ooh la la, drama might happen ;) but ahhh this story is coming to an end soon only about 8 more chapters left, what will happen!? XD let me know what you guys think is going to happen! will this wedding be a crazy one? who doesn't love when shit happens at weddings XD but anyways enjoy, and please review :D thank you guys so much!**


	18. 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

><p>May's eyes widened, realizing that Drew and Leaf were something more than friends now. The idea wasn't anything new to her but the fact that it was something real, hit her. Drew and Leaf were together now, together like she and he were. She felt her heart break into bits of pieces. He really <strong>did<strong> **not** love her. She felt numb, she didn't know what to feel.

Gary turned around to see what May was looking at and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. _When had all of this happened?_ He thought to himself _.WHAT. _He said to himself with wide eyes. He felt his heart burst through his chest as he watched the 'newly found couple'.

She looked over at Gary and found out that Gary didn't know either. May smiled painfully at the fact that he was just as surprised as she was. But in reality she wasn't happy about it, she was happy at the reaction he **finally** showed.

* * *

><p>"It was so beautiful!" Dawn smiled at Reggie and Maylene. "Congratulations to you guys by the way." She told them as the ceremony finished and it was now the reception. It was hard to believe that she was just shedding tears at the beauty of the ceremony and she was now cheering and smiling. She was so happy for the both of them, she hoped maybe one day that she will be a part of the family too.<p>

"Oh my, thank you!" Maylene smiled, wiping away the tears of joy. "You look so beautiful, by the way." She complimented and hugged Dawn. Maylene was a happy mess. It was like she was drunk with happiness and many more emotions in her. "You're next." She winked playfully at Dawn, while Dawn flushed instantly.

Maylene laughed at her reaction, "I'm serious, you are the only girl that has tied Paul down, He is a grumpy person, but with you all he does is smile. You have no idea how happy you make him." She said softly, while squeezing Dawn's hand.

"Please stop talking." Paul cut in, grunting softly with his cheeks slightly flushed.

Reggie had his arms wrapped around his now _wife_. "She's just being honest." He said while laughing at his brother's face.

Adam cut in with a dry laugh, "Truth be told, we all thought you were going to end up alone." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Since you know, you were a player and all." Adam smirked glancing at Dawn with his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded his head in a knowing way.

Dawn glanced at Paul with a surprised expression, while he was red in the face, glaring harshly at Adam.

* * *

><p>"The wedding was so beautiful." Leaf told Drew.<p>

"I know." He smiled at her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. "Adam's speech was so embarrassing though." He laughed quite embarrassed.

She giggled. "The stories were funny, I didn't know you and Paul were inseparable as children." She paused before adding, "The painting you gave them was so beautiful. I didn't even know you painted." She said softly to him.

"Leafy, I need to talk to you." Gary came and interrupted them harshly.

"Yeah, wait." She told Gary and he walked away and gave Drew a look of anguish and heartbreak. "Sorry." Leaf bit her lower lip nervously. "He's kind of upset that I didn't tell him about us." She added on.

He chuckled, slightly wincing at the look on Gary's face, he could relate to the hurt, and betrayal. "I've seen Gary angry at me, but I hope he's not as harsh to you as he is to me." Drew smiled at her gently, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later." He whispered, before walking away.

"Oh hey, Leafy." Gary crossed his arms over his chest. "Or is that even your real name?" He looked at her closely, pain visible in his eyes.

Leaf shook her head at how childish Gary was acting and how he was overreacting. "What the hell are you talking about, Gary? I've known you since we were in Pre-k." She smacked his arm again.

"Yeah, but how do I know that you haven't been hiding your REAL name from me all these years?" Gary scoffed, and went up to her face, she could feel his breath on her face. They were intensely close.

She gulped at the close proximity and the intensity of his eyes. She cringed at how her heart had just skipped a beat. "Gary, I swear I am about to punch you." She said with a tight painful smile. _Did I make the right choice? _She thought warily to herself. "I'm sorry, okay?" She said in an apologetic tone.

"I should've been the first person that you told! Not DAWN!" He growled and whined like a spoiled brat. He then met her eyes, then for a moment the two stared at each other. It was a moment. An intense moment. In that moment, they weren't best friends. They were like separated lovers and in that moment, they both knew it in their own hearts.

"Gary." Leaf finally spoke, breaking the intensity and looked away. "You have a girlfriend now." She said. "It's going to be different." She added on softly.

Gary frowned for a second, his heart beating rapidly, but tried to ignore it. "C'mon, we're best friends." He whined. "We won't change. Nothing can change between us." Gary smiled softly at Leaf, trying to cheer her up. Well, in reality. Cheer himself up as well.

She pushed him away playfully, beginning to laugh. "Dork." Leaf mumbled, looking onto the ground shyly.

He lifted her chin up, "Hey, are you tearing up?" Gary asked, looking into her eyes. He chuckled. "God, are you really Leaf?" He teased lightly.

* * *

><p>"Is that him over there?" She asked, pointing over at where Gary and Leaf were.<p>

May nodded and looked at Maylene. "You look beautiful today, everything was so beautiful today… Congratulations again." She said quietly.

"Thank you." Maylene smiled genuinely at her. She glanced back at Gary and Leaf and then back at May, "Hey, you're happy with that guy Gary, right?"

"Of course." May nodded with a tight painful smile.

Maylene frowned, "You're lying to yourself." Maylene said in brutal honesty. "You've lied too much to yourself already. Don't you think, it's time that you stop doing that?" Maylene said softly, putting her hand on May's shoulder. Maylene adored May like a little sister, knowing her for so long. She's been best friends with Drew for years, always took care of him. It's clear, she is madly in love with him. Drew just doesn't know what he feels, and she honestly blames Adam, and his parents for that.

"Do you think," May paused, looking over at Gary's direction again. "Do you think that… maybe…?" She looked down onto the ground before adding, "That he loves Leaf…?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Maylene said in a worried voice. "Look into his eyes." She whispered. Maylene knew how May was hurting. May had a gift of understanding people without them saying anything. She always understood Drew in a way no one did, the only thing was is she lost that understanding with him when she was blinded by her love for him. Maylene felt bad for May for having such a gift.

"Do you think he loves her?" Maylene asked, quietly as the two of them shifted over to the corner so that no one would disturb them.

"Maybe." She looked at her hands. "He's different around her." May answered back quietly. "And…" trailed off, looking past Maylene.

"And what?" Maylene said, curiously.

"Sometimes, it feels like she loves him too." May spoke glancing at Maylene.

Maylene looked at May in a doubtful way as if to see whether May was lying or not.

"When you love someone, you're different around them." She said, meeting Maylene's eyes. "Right?" May added.

Maylene stared at May at a loss for words. _She understands well of others but not herself_, Maylene thought to herself as May stared at her.

"I tried to fall in love with Gary." She fiddled with her fingers, uncomfortably. "But I couldn't. I think he tried to make me fall in love with him too." She tried to go on with her shaky voice.

"Because he had made both Leaf and Dawn believe that he was in love with me, when all along the person **he really loved **was with him in all of his shenanigans." She added on.

"What are you going to do now?" Maylene asked, looking at May. She wasn't just asking for the sake of asking, but she actually really was concerned for her.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just so tired at this point."

Maylene gave May a comforting smile and then asked, "Do you think that you really loved Drew?"

May gave a small smile to Maylene, "In my heart I always will, he's my best friend, even if he doesn't see me that way, or if he never did." She states truthfully.

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" Drew asked Leaf with a smile on his face, showing how happy he was today. He gave her his hand, hoping she would give hers to him.<p>

Leaf blushed, smiling at him. "Of course." She said and then Drew led her to the dance floor where they began to dance for the first time as a couple together.

* * *

><p>The rest of the couples, (Dawn and Paul, and Gary and May) followed them to the dance floor. The room was filled with the young couples who had endearment for each other. Including the newlywed couple themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, I never got to tell you how beautiful you look today." He told her softly with his hands on her waist as they slow danced.<p>

"Well, you just did." She smiled, looking up at him with her arms around his neck.

"When I saw you today, you looked so breathtakingly beautiful." Drew let out, thinking about the moment when he first saw her today. "I couldn't believe it, you know?" He added on.

"Yeah." She nodded, staring at him. He was **almost **flawless. _Almost, _she reminded herself.

"Drew…. I think I love you…." She said quietly, as if she were saying it to herself and she accidently said it out by mistake.

Drew's eyes widened, _There's that word again,_ slightly startled, his eyes soften, "I think I love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled at Paul, enjoying the moment.<p>

"Thank you, Dawn." Paul said, looking into her eyes, being absorbed in the blueness of them.

She tightened her arms around his neck as they danced. "For what?" She asked in confusion.

"For always being there." He said, giving her a crooked smile, "For always being different, special." He grunted out softly.

"I love you…so much" He mumbled out softly, slightly afraid if anyone heard him be vulnerable.

Dawn's eyes started tearing up a bit, and she hugged him tighter as they were dancing and pulled away to look into his eyes, "I love you Paul Shinji, always. Thank you for being you." She whispered right back, leaning her forehead against his.

Paul smiled softly, and cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is another chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Don't hate me for throwing the love word out there, I felt like it needed to be said between them, because maybe they need to realize something for themselves xD but I love Paul and Dawn so much, they are my absolute favorite! But have a happy weekend :) Please review!**


	19. 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I gotta catch em all XD**

* * *

><p>May was yelling and so was Gary. But they had no idea why they were arguing. They just were, it's been a terrible habit lately, and it's like everything was falling apart, not that it was ever perfect in the first place, but something was clearer in their minds now.<p>

"Well, I had to, okay?!" She yelled again, frustrated.

"Well, you could've told me!" He yelled right back at her.

May sighed, "I didn't have time, okay?!" She raised her voice louder. "If I did, I would've called you. Just forget it." She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair feeling tired.

"Well, you had time to pack but not even 2 minutes to leave me a text or even a call?" Gary spoke, looking at her in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Professor Oak." Leaf smiled as she entered the living room. "It's been way too long."<p>

"Why hello there, Leaf." Professor Oak smiled. "I inform you that Gary's upstairs, but he and May have been arguing." He said, glancing at the stairs a bit concerned.

"What?" Leaf widened her eyes. "Oh my Arceus." She said, while she quickly ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"You're acting like I'm no help, at all!" Still yelling at May.<p>

May scoffed, "Because you don't understand!"

"GUYS!" Leaf rushed into the room. "What are you doing?" She questioned them.

May and Gary both look over at Leaf. May looked down onto the ground. "It's nothing." She mumbled softly.

"Nothing." Gary answered, lowering his voice finally.

Leaf raised her eyebrow, "It didn't sound like nothing." She said, glancing at the two of them.

May looked over at Gary and then at Leaf. "Just forget about it." She mumbled. "We're over anyway." May said sadly, and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>She leaned against the locker next to Leaf's. "He told you to leave?" Dawn asked unable to believe it. "Gary?" She questioned again, making sure it was him.<p>

Leaf nodded. "I tried to comfort him, but he told me to leave after May left." She said, as she was bending down taking out her books. It had been a week since the wedding. Total of 9 days to be exact.

"Do you think he's alright?" Dawn asked, worried. She went back to the days when Gary talked about May all the time.

Leaf stood up and kicked her locker a little harder and louder than usual. "Do you think May's okay?" Leaf asked with a tight smile, hating to admit that May was the one who seemed to be more upset than Gary was last Saturday.

Dawn sighed. "Well," She began. "I did hear people say that Gary and May were arguing a lot last week and Gary went crazy when May left last Wednesday to go to Hoenn without telling him she was going to go."

Leaf nodded in acknowledgement. "I know. He called me on Wednesday whining. I guess she came back on Saturday." She said with realization.

* * *

><p>Gary slouched his way into the school hallway with his backpack. He felt horrible. He knew he should've been upset about the break up, but he honestly wasn't. He couldn't put a finger on what really was upsetting him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Really Gary? Do I have to spell it out for you?<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gare." Dawn said, walking up beside him. "You seem down." She pondered, looking at him.<p>

She frowned when he didn't answer, she shook her head at him, "Don't be so down!" Dawn spoke, while patting his back gently.

He gave her a small grin. "I'm okay. I'm not surprised." He told her. "I didn't think we would last anyway." Gary mumbled incoherently, and opened up his locker.

Dawn gave him a surprised look, _is he finally realizing? _She thought to herself and realized she hasn't said anything yet, "What?" She finally responded.

* * *

><p>She smiled as Drew kissed her softly. Leaf couldn't help but think about Gary and May. <em>What happened to them? <em>She thought to herself.

"You alright?" He asked, holding her shoulders. "You seem…distracted." He spoke, squinting his eyes at her.

She shook her head. "I'm just…thinking about May and Gary." Leaf said, glancing up at Drew. "I'm worried abo—" She tried to say.

"Gary" He said, while sighing. "I know" He added on, nodding his head and looked at Leaf but she was frowning at him.

"No, I'm worried about May." Leaf mumbled, looking away. "You should've seen her on Saturday… she was so…so sad." She said softly.

Drew didn't respond, _I thought she loved me… why would she be sad? Did she actually love Gary? Did our relationship mean anything to her? Why am I suddenly caring? _He sighed to himself, as countless thoughts kept rushing through his head. These thoughts have been hounding him lately, ever since the wedding.

* * *

><p>"What the hell." He spat, giving a disbelief look to his best friend. "I'm not going." Gary told Leaf like a child not wanting to the doctors. It was after school and they were talking while everyone had left already.<p>

Leaf playfully glared at him, "You have too!" She said firmly. "Go apologize. You were so rude to her." She spoke, crossing her arms, scolding Gary like a mother would.

Gary scoffed, and gave her an annoyed expression. He was ready to explode. "Then, why didn't Drew apologize?" He asked her.

Leaf gave him a look, "What?" She asked him.

"You heard me." He said rudely. "Drew was just as mean to her as I was. If not, he was meaner. He told her that she was self-centered, and that she wasn't a good person and she didn't care about him or anyone else." He went on.

Leaf glared and shoved him, "I don't care, shut up." She said, trying to get him back to his senses. "That is not the way that my best friend 'Gary Oak' talks." She told him.

Gary frowned, and looked down at his feet, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Fine fine. I'll talk to her. I have something to ask her myself anyways." He spoke, as a sudden thought filled his mind…

Leaf smiled at him. "Good boy." She hugged him, tight. "Thank you. I knew you would do the right thing." She said, whispering softly, glancing up at him, and loving the feeling of just being close to him again.

Gary looked down at the girl hugging him, his best friend, Leafy, Leaf Green. He let out a small grin glancing at her, his heart beating louder and faster without him even noticing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both walked out of the school together side by side.

* * *

><p>He stood before May's front door. Gary turned around to Leaf as if begging her one last time to not make him do this.<p>

Leaf standing further away, saw him turn around and put his hands together like a begging form, and she pointed towards the house, scolding him, telling him to go on already.

Gary frowned at her, while Leaf gave him a nod smiling at him encouragingly.

Gary sighed and turned back around and rang the doorbell. May's mother opened up, letting him in as Leaf waited outside. Though, her heart was racing, hoping that something good would happen, her brain wanted them to work things out, but her heart hoped that they wouldn't get back together. But would they?

* * *

><p>May opened her bedroom door. "Gary…" She said in a surprised tone, her eyes widened not expecting his presence.<p>

"Yeah." He slightly nodded his head. "I actually came here to apologize. The way I was acting on Saturday, isn't who I am. I didn't mean to yell at you…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly.

"I know." She nodded. "You don't have to explain it to me, Gary. I didn't break up with you because of what happened on Saturday…" May went on. "It was more than a fight…" she spoke softly to him.

Gary stood before May, looking into her eyes. He wasn't standing in front of her as her boyfriend anymore. He was standing there… just as a person now. A person with history with her that was now forbidden to speak of.

"Why did you break up with me?" He questioned in wonder. He felt numb, he doesn't know what to feel at the moment. He was confused, why he was standing in front of her not feeling any sort of feeling he once had. _Was it all in my mind? _He thought to himself.

She paused looking at him before speaking, "Because you're in love with Leaf." May spoke still glancing at Gary with a blank expression. In no way was she trying to be intimidating. She was being brutally honest. Trying to make him see, what he doesn't see. He can't be that dense? Can he?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello :) short chapter I know but, I wanted update again! but omg 6 more chapters left guys! thank you so much for sticking with me during this story! I hope you are enjoying it! let me know your thoughts for this chapter, please review guys! thank you so much again :) Peaceeeeeeeee!**


	20. 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>"What?" He said almost as if he couldn't believe that May had said that…out loud.<p>

"May…" Gary began to speak. But he couldn't. He gave up his defensive speech, to try and deny it. But for some odd reason he couldn't. He knew. And even May knew. It made him think of how obvious he acted, and who else knew, when he didn't even realize it himself. Or at least admit out loud. But he had May do that for him, since he couldn't do it himself.

May pressed her lips into a straight line. "Don't tell me that you've just realized." She spoke, with a disbelieving tone.

Gary's widened eyes were telling May everything. He knew it, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. What was he going to do now? Leaf was with Drew.

"May…" He began to speak.

"Don't." She raised her hand stopping him before he started apologizing. He didn't need to apologize, because she was doing the same thing, because of Drew. "I've known for a long time. So has Dawn and Paul." She explained to him.

Gary couldn't look at May anymore. A sudden thought came across his mind, "You still loved Drew. You always did." He said, as if realizing this whole relationship was a fraud.

May gave him an apologetic look, "I care about you Gary, but I could never love you like I love him…" She said softly, with tears building up into her eyes.

Gary glanced back at her, and sighed to himself softly, "But there together now… what… what are we going to do?" He said thinking out loud.

May gave him a painful look, "We don't do anything. We let fate happen. If you love something… you set it free right?" She paused, and took a breath before she continued. "If it's yours it will come back…" She spoke in a hopeful tone.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since then. Everything seemed to be going well. On the surface that is. While on the inside, trouble was ready to burst, ruining their peaceful days.<p>

* * *

><p>She looked over at Gary. "The rumors aren't true… are they?" Leaf asked worried, biting her lip nervously.<p>

Gary puts his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think they are." He said, trying to be supportive of her. Everything is different in his eyes now.

"Then why is everybody…" She whimpered on the verge of crying. "Since he went on his family vacation, he hasn't even talked to me…" She said, her voice cracking in the process.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Gary said, looking over at her. Since he realized that he always loved her. He tried not to let his feelings for her ruin, Leaf's relationship with Drew. So far, he was successful. "The rumors about him cheating on you aren't true." He said softly to her.

"What if they are?" She asked. "How do you think they started?" Leaf added on, trying to not to break down.

"Leafy…" He rolled his eyes. "Listen, even if they are true, it's not like I would let him go that easily." He grinned at her wickedly.

Leaf smiled at him. Somehow, Gary could always make her feel better. She had been having her troubles with Drew lately and she didn't want to turn to Dawn since Dawn was probably busy with Paul. Leaf felt even more insecure because Drew was the most popular guy in school. While she was a no one. And she never minded before him.

He slung his arm over her shoulder comfortably, "C'mon, let's go to class." He said breaking her out of her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"I can't tell, Leaf." He said. "I can't" Drew repeated, burying his face into his pillow.<p>

Paul rolled his eyes at his cousin, "You haven't been to school for a week." Paul said, reminding Drew. "And you have been ignoring Leaf's calls." He grunted out and pause briefly before he went on, "Not to mention all the rumors at school." He grunted glaring at his cousin.

Someone had overheard Drew and Paul the other day at school in the locker room. While Drew was telling Paul about; how over his vacation, he couldn't stop thinking about May and how ever since the wedding she has been in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about how he hurt her, and how unfair he was to her, and how all their childhood memories started coming back to him, giving him the funny feeling in his heart, that he had in the first place when they started dating.

And that was how the rumor had started. Of course, no one heard him say May's name, and they thought he met a new girl on his trip, and the rumor became more and more untrue as it went on. Welcome to High School.

Drew pounded his pillow in anger, "I can't tell her, okay. How the hell am I supposed to tell her, 'Oh I was thinking about my ex-girlfriend, and not you on my vacation.' I can't even face her!" He said dramatically.

Paul stood up. "Shut up." He spat. "You knew damn well what you were thinking back then, right?" Paul growled at him. "Solve this by yourself now. What you are doing is wrong. They both don't deserve this. And right now, they both deserve better then you." He grunted out in anger at his cousin.

Paul was fed up with this shit, and everybody else's crap. He knew all along that Drew never stopped having feelings for May, but he also knew that he was gaining feelings for Leaf. Paul thought that maybe Leaf would be better for him, and that his feelings for May would fade, and it was just confusion from being best friends. But it turns out that was flat out wrong. It's clear, that Gary and Leaf were made for each other. He just doesn't know whether if May and Drew are as well, I mean not all best friends turn in to lovers… right? _Ugh since when did my life turn into a soap opera?! _He thought in anger to himself.

"Don't tell her, please." Drew pleaded desperately, not knowing what to feel or do. "It was stupid, okay? I really do like Leaf…"

_I thought you loved her, _Paul thought sourly to himself, knowing full well how conflicted Drew must be feeling right now.

"Yeah, whatever." Paul grunted out annoyed and left with no intention of telling on Drew_. He needs to figure this shit out himself, because I'm done with this high school bullshit, _He said to himself in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>May sat quietly at lunch, while Leaf worried about Drew. Even as much as it hurt to see them together, she would never break them up because all she wants is to see Drew happy. And if Leaf makes him happy, then she wants to be good friends with the girl who has his best friend's heart. Even if they weren't best friends anymore…<p>

Dawn looked over at May. They both exchanged looks. A rumor was a rumor, but they both knew something was up with Drew. Especially May, she knew something had to happen for him to not show his face at school.

May sighed, "Leaf, you need to stop thinking about this issue." She smiled gently at her, "Love is overrated anyways. Like you always say, right?" She said sarcastically.

Leaf giggled, "I'll keep that in mind." She paused, before going on "I don't know anymore. Should I just go talk to him?" She questioned her friends in confidence.

Dawn bit her lip, not knowing what to do or even advise. "I don't know…" She said in defeat.

She looked over at May. Leaf bounced from Dawn to May. She wished that Gary was here at this moment, but they specifically made May sit with them so that they could be friends. Leaf told Gary to be somewhere else at lunch so May wouldn't feel awkward.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked out of the cafeteria, alone deep in thought. She was worried for her best friend, hell even for Drew. What if he did cheat on her? Would this ruin all the things they accomplished? What if Paul cheated on her too? <em>Something good, can be so easily destroyed by one thought. <em>She pondered to herself. _Paul would never lie to me, he would never do that to me, right? _She thought to herself, her conscious battling in her head.

* * *

><p>A few more days had past. Everyone was worried. Even May began to worry now. She didn't think Drew would ever cheat, but now doubts had taken over her.<p>

* * *

><p>"And you and Drew haven't talked?" Dawn asked. "I mean since he stopped coming to school." She added on.<p>

"Nope." He lied. Paul looked away from Dawn. Feeling ashamed of himself. But he's doing this for stupid Drew's sake. He lying to the best thing that ever happened to him. What if this somehow bites him in the ass?

It was a wonderful Saturday afternoon, spending time with his girlfriend, but he wasn't feeling so wonderful.

"Paul. I'm starting to think that…the rumors are true." Dawn said in an audible voice as if she didn't want to admit it. She looked down at her hands, trying not to let the tears fall and show Paul how hurt she was for her best friend. _This, this was the reason, why Leaf didn't believe in love, _She thought sadly to herself.

* * *

><p>Leaf was almost on the verge of breaking down. It had been weeks. She didn't have the courage anymore.<p>

"Leaf…" He mumbled, putting his hand over hers, squeezing it gently to comfort her. "This isn't like you." Gary told her. He had brought her out to watch a movie and now they were at the food court since she was hungry.

"I'm fine, okay? But it's just that… I'm so confused." Leaf frowned, looking at Gary. "I must be ruining your Saturday, huh?" She said sadly.

"Not at all." Gary gave her a small smile. _I love you, and I would do anything for you. _He wanted to say, so badly, but for some reason, he couldn't. His heart was screaming at him, telling him to 'do it. do it. do it.' Should he? It would put everything on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello :) Don't hate me XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please let me know your thoughts and review! I love hearing what you all say! Have a good holiday everyone! Only 5 more chapters left! **


	21. 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>"I love you Leafy." Gary states softly, "You're my best friend." He added on nervously.<p>

Leaf smiled back at Gary. "I love you too." She whispered.

Gary chuckled, resting his head on the table like Leaf. "More than Drew?"

"A lot more." She said, as she pulled her head away from the table to look at Gary. "I always have." She admitted softly, hoping he gets her double meaning.

Gary smirked, and gave her a playful look; "Always will?"

"I think so." Leaf grinned. "My heart says so." They both stared at each other with playfulness in their faces. They clearly loved each other. It was clearer to others than the pair themselves. But admitting they love each other like best friends? Oh, surely that is not the same.

"That's good." He grinned. "If you love me, do ya trust me?" Gary stood up, putting out his hand for her to grab.

Leaf giggled, and grabbed onto his hand while he pulled her up, "Where are we going?"

* * *

><p>Gary sat down, handing Leaf his bottle of water. "You said you didn't want anything."<p>

"Thanks" She said, taking it and sticking her tongue out playfully at him. Leaf and Gary sat there on the bench, staring at the scene in front of them. Though, it was just kids running around playing. They used to come here very often before just to talk about anything and everything. They even goofed off like children.

Gary stared at Leaf, watching her finally crack a smile as she glanced around the park, _she's so beautiful, _he thought, mentally smacking himself for his nerves. He was going to do it. He has too. She doesn't belong to Drew, or anyone else but _him._

"You're finally smiling." He spoke softly, gazing at her in awe.

She glanced over at him, feeling something she missed feeling when being with Gary, true happiness. Not that she was never happy with Drew, it's just… he can never be Gary Oak. Sure, Drew is one of her best friends, and she would be lying if she said she never had feelings for him at all. Because she did, but they would never be as strong as her feelings towards the guy right in front of her.

"It's because of you, Gary." Leaf whispered, staring at him.

Gary looked at her, _it's now or never, _He thought encouraging himself. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you… I didn't realize until a couple of weeks ago… and I realized that these feelings have always just been there." Gary paused, to glance at Leaf again.

He took a sharp breath in, and let it out, before saying "I love you, Leaf Green. More than I can ever explain to you or to myself, or to anyone else as a matter of fact. I love you and I know you are with Drew, and it's just… it's just…. I hate seeing you sad." He said in heartfelt tone.

Leaf's eyes were wide, with fear, happiness, shock, and confliction. Every single emotion just hit her like she ran into a brick wall. You have no idea how long she has desperately been wanting to hear those words come from out of his mouth.

"I….I've been in love with you for years…." She mumbled. "But…Drew—"

Gary's face registered shock, when she admitted that she has been in love with him for years, he didn't even let her finish her sentence. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately, knowing, and hoping that she would do the same.

* * *

><p>On Monday at school, Leaf had become more cheerful.<p>

Dawn ran towards Leaf. "Leafy!" She stopped running and stared at Leaf. "Hey, you look cheerful today." She smiled at her best friend.

"I'm guessing you already talked to him?" Dawn questioned.

Leaf looked at Dawn in confusion, "What?"

"Drew's back at school." Dawn said. "He said that he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." She nodded. Leaf had **almost** forgotten about Drew. Key word, **almost**. She had spent the whole weekend with Gary and she was in love with him for such a long time, and being with him she didn't know why she hadn't felt even the least bit guilty that she had done what she done with Gary when she was supposed to 'be in a relationship' with Drew. But the thing is, was it even real? Or was it all just misguided feelings for one another? But the thing is, at the beginning she was starting to fall for Drew.

Dawn frowned, "You and him should talk."

* * *

><p>Leaf didn't bother to go up and talk to Drew for the rest of the week. And Drew was just glad that he had time to figure out his feelings, and what he wanted to say to Leaf. He needed the time to think.<p>

And now, it was Saturday.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked her, worried for her sake. He knows she is feeling a tad guilty.

She nodded. "Drew's been calling me. I don't know what to do." Leaf looked at Gary. They hadn't kissed since the park because Gary thought it was wrong of him. He didn't want her to be blamed. They were still acting like friends even after telling each other that they loved each other.

"Just go and talk to him." Gary said softly. Inside, he was terrified that Leaf and Drew might go back to the way they were. Back to a happy couple. He was afraid that his heart might get broken.

She sighed. "I guess, I have no other choice." Leaf mumbled. She was afraid breaking Drew's heart, and breaking her own. Just because she wasn't in love with Drew like Gary, doesn't mean she doesn't love him as a friend or as a person, she did have genuine feelings for him, what if she is making a mistake?

* * *

><p>"Come on, we have to go." Dawn said, pulling Paul's hand, dragging him over to Drew's house.<p>

Paul grunted, "I don't want to talk to him." He said, firmly trying to pull his hand from Dawn's grip.

"At least tell me what he did." Dawn pleaded with a pout. "I need to know. If not me then why not, Leaf?" She asked, annoyed narrowing her eyes at him.

Paul scowled, "Hn." He was looking past Dawn. He was a petit brunette crossing the street over to Drew's house. It was pretty obvious that it was Leaf. "Well, you're… going to find out now…" He trailed off, and made his way over to Drew's house.

Dawn frowned, and followed after Paul. "Wait for me!" She shouted after him.

* * *

><p>Leaf reached Drew's front yard and he was already there, standing, waiting for her. "Hi." She spoke nervously.<p>

"Hey." Drew spoke awkwardly, walking towards her, almost as if he was walking over there to give her a kiss. But then, he stopped.

Leaf frowned, realizing the rumor was probably true. Now she doesn't have to feel guilty, instead she feels angry. For some odd reason. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She spat.

Drew's eyes widened. "You know?" He asked in disbelief.

Just then, Paul and Dawn had arrived. Paul walked a bit forward, half a step away from Drew while Dawn stood between Paul and Leaf.

"What the fuck, Paul?!" Drew growled. "How could you tell Leaf?!"

Paul sneered at him, "I didn't tell anyone anything." He growled. "You shouldn't be pointing fingers right now, Hayden!"

"Tell me what?" Leaf cut in to their conversation as Dawn watched them. "Tell me, the rumors are true?" She repeated but in a louder voice. Everyone could tell that she was straining her voice, hoping it wouldn't crack.

Drew couldn't meet Leaf's eyes. He felt ashamed. "I-I I'm still in l-love with Ma-ay." He stuttered. "I-I was us-sing you, because I didn't know what I wanted." He added on still looking away.

Leaf gulped, _so he didn't cheat on me, he used me… like I used him. Why do I feel upset though?_ She thought sadly to herself. "I-I…. I guess I was using you too then," She spoke as if she was unsure, she had a feeling the relationship wasn't real, but she truly did feel happy with Drew. Even if it was a 'fake relationship' she couldn't help but gain feelings for him too, even though she was in love with Gary, and even though Drew was meant to be with May.

* * *

><p>Dawn closed her eyes, not believing what was happening, she let her own tears fall. She didn't know what to do. She knew Leaf always loved Gary, but she could tell that she had begun developing feelings for the green headed ass. She also couldn't believe Paul lied to her, knowing this whole time and he didn't say anything. She gets that there cousins but it made her feel like he doesn't even trust her one bit, and they came this far.<p>

* * *

><p>Drew gulped, feeling sad for some reason as well, "I'm sorry, that this was just are emotions playing with us. This was never real, you know that as well as I do." He spoke, taking a step towards her, seeing her start to tear up. He didn't want to make her cry, that was the last thing he wanted to do.<p>

"No, to you it wasn't." Leaf step backwards, she paused before continuing, "For me even though I loved Gary, and never got over him. That doesn't mean I didn't feel anything for you. Maybe you didn't, but I did. You made me feel better, I was beginning to fall for you. And you're telling me that you didn't feel anything at all?" She spat.

* * *

><p>Paul frowned, he knew that this was going to happen. He knew that Drew still loved May, he thought that he would forget about her and be happy with Leaf, but he also knew that Leaf still loved Gary, but what he didn't know is that Leaf was developing feelings for Drew. God, what a fucking mess, how is it possible to have a love square? Why the hell is he involved in this again?<p>

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Leaf…" Paul spoke, pulling her arm.<p>

"Shut up." She turned to Paul. "You knew… and you didn't even tell me." She mumbled, looking at him, she shook her head at Drew and turned to run away, not back to Gary's house but to her own. She needed to think. She needed to get her feelings in check.

"Leaf!" Dawn called out after Leaf, but it was too late to stop her. Dawn sighed and turned to both Paul and Drew who were left standing there. She turned around to leave when Paul stopped her.

Paul knew Dawn was just as heartbroken as Leaf. "Are you—"

Dawn turned back to look at him, "Save it. You lied to me. Why? We could of prevented this whole entire thing. But you lied to me." She said as more tears began to fall, "I don't want to see you right now." She said, with a cracked voice and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! I know it's been a long time I'm sorry about that, just been dealing with finals, but enjoy! Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	22. 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did I would magically be in the Anime**

* * *

><p>Gary tossed and turned on his bed, trying to take a nap. His thoughts were on what had just happened this afternoon. Anger was boiling in his veins. He honestly wanted to go there and punch Drew in the face. But he knew that wasn't what Leaf would want at all.<p>

* * *

><p>May sat in her room, trying to read a book but failing miserably. She was upset. She doesn't know what exactly happened with him and Leaf, or the reason why they broke up in the first place. All May knew was that Leaf was upset, and she wants to know what Drew did now. She knows Drew like the back of her hand, so whatever he did to upset her must have been pretty bad.<p>

* * *

><p>Leaf laid on her bed. She felt so broken and tired. She jumped up, now finally sitting on her bed. She looked around her room, and tried to think of happy memories. It was a silly question that came to her head. Was she ever going to be happy? Her heart knew the answer, but she couldn't help but feel conflicted.<p>

She shook her head, and her mind instantly thought of Gary. And in that moment her sorrow in her was fading. _Is this what love feels like? _She asks herself, biting her lip.

* * *

><p>"Gary, come down for dinner." Professor Oak poked his head through Gary's bedroom door.<p>

"I don't want to eat." He said irritably, glancing at his grandfather.

"Did you and Leaf have a fight again?" He asked, concerned. "I saw her this afternoon leaving, and she didn't come back like she usually does." He added on.

"No, gramps." He said, in an annoyed tone, sitting up on his bed. "It's not about me and Leaf. She's just sad right now. She broke up with Drew today." He said apprehensively. Gary knew that telling his grandfather so much was bad but he was pretty wise with relationships, even though it may not seem like it. Where else do you think Gary got his charm from?

"Oh that's disappointing." He said. "I hope she feels better. Tell her whoever that boy was… he's not worth our Leafy." Professor Oak spoke, while smiling at his grandson. He knew, that Gary finally realized his feelings for her ages ago. Even when Professor Oak knew all along about Leaf's feelings, he was just waiting for his grandson to finally see it.

"I'll tell her that." Gary grinned at his grandfather who quickly left afterwards. He then, looked out the window. He saw Drew's house across the street. Closing his eyes, he imagined all the bruises he could give him.

* * *

><p>Drew sat out on his front porch. What was he going to do? How was he going to win May back? How is he going to make this up to Leaf, and fix their friendship? That was all that was running through his mind.<p>

It was late in the evening and it wasn't that dark since all the neighborhood lights were on. Drew was now pacing back and forth deep in thought. Neither of his parents had even bothered to come out to talk to him. He was debating if he should go to Leaf's house.

* * *

><p>May looked out her window and saw Drew pacing back and forth. She frowned to herself, he was probably trying to figure out ways to get Leaf back. But wait, Leaf's her friend now so why would selfish thoughts like these cross her mind?<p>

She reached for her cell phone, ready to call Gary. But she stopped as she realized he wasn't moving any inch towards Leaf's place... yet

* * *

><p>Gary raced out the front door. He was determined to stop Drew from whatever the hell he was thinking. He wasn't going to let Leaf be with Drew anymore.<p>

Drew quickened his pace towards Leaf's house. He needs closure, he needs to know that they will be okay. He needs to have one of his best friends back.

He heard footsteps behind him. Drew turned around to see Gary. "What are you doing here?" He asked him while narrowing his eyes.

"I should be asking you that." Gary said, stopping and trying to catch his breath after running over here so fast.

"I need to talk to Leaf." Drew said, sounding determined as ever. He talked like what happened earlier wasn't a big deal at all.

Gary squinted his eyes at Drew, a little pissed. _He's acting like this afternoon didn't even break her heart._ Gary thought bitterly. "I can't let you do that." He growled out angrily.

Drew stepped towards Gary. Now, their faces were inches away. "What are you going to do?" He said, while shoving Gary back.

Gary cursed under his breath and looked back at Drew. He was surprised. So Drew was like every popular dude out there. "Don't you know what you did?" Gary said, refusing to raise his hand at Drew. To be the bigger man.

"You broke her heart." Gary clenched his jaw. "How dare you come to her door thinking you can just talk to her or win her back?" He spat at him. Not understanding Drew's sole purpose in going to Leaf's house at all. After all Gary didn't ask him, but Drew failed to share that information so they are basically fighting for no reason. Or are they?

Drew looked at Gary, amused. "I'd say the same thing to you." He said and Gary looked at him confused. "You broke her heart a long time ago. Guess who was there to mend it? Me." He went on. "Don't you dare tell me I can't talk to her just because I supposedly broke her heart?"

Gary shook his head vigorously. "I never broke her heart." He spoke with uncertainty.

Drew chuckled sarcastically. "When you were too busy chasing 'my best friend' you didn't even realize that Leaf was in love with you. She was depressed for days." He stated bitterly.

"Obviously, you're not good enough for her either." Drew growled adding on with a smirk plastered on his face, pissing off Gary now.

"Shut up!" Gary yelled, punching Drew right in the jaw.

Drew fell down. He quickly got up and pushed Gary, hurting his arm. Now, Gary reciprocated by punching Drew's stomach and finally Drew punched him back hard. They kept going, for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Leaf got up after dinner. "Hey, do you hear something?" Leaf asked her aunt, as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She opened up her front door and screamed.<p>

"Drew!" She screamed as he punched Gary. Then, Gary punched Drew back. Leaf gasped. "Gary!" She pulled him away.

Gary tried to pull away from Leaf. He was breathing heavily, glaring at Drew and Drew was doing the same. Both of them were pretty beat up.

"What the hell were you guys doing?!" She yelled. Her fearful eyes landed on Gary who wasn't looking so good, and then she looked at Drew.

"I came here to apologize." He breathed out. While the corner of his lips were bleeding and the bruises and scrapes were starting to show on his arms.

Gary bit his lip, wiping off his blood with the back of his hand. He watched Drew and Leaf stare at each other. He then remembered Drew's words, _**"Obviously, you're not good enough for her either."**_

Gary closed his eyes, cursing himself in his head. He quickly turned around and left as the pain in his stomach worsened.

"Gary!" She called out after he walked away. But it was no use, he was already gone. Leaf gulped tears starting to build up in her eyes. She glanced at Drew.

"What do you want, Drew?" She asked, tiredly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! lovely people this story is soon coming to an end! ****Let me know what you guys think by reviewing please and thank you :)**** Enjoy!**


End file.
